Love is a distant dream
by Viburnum
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old girl and she has a boyfriend called Eli. Eli is very abusive and hurts Sakura when she displeases him and Sakura can't confide in anyone. Syaron is the outcast of the class with a great crush on Sakura. Will Sakura except Syaron or
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS its owned by Clamp so don't sue me. Summary: Sakura is a 16-year-old girl and she has a boyfriend called Eli. Eli is very abusive and hurts Sakura when she displeases him and Sakura can't confide in anyone. Syaron is the outcast of the class with a great crush on Sakura. Will Sakura except Syaron or will she be trapped with Eli forever? This story has swearing and some suggestive material but nothing explicit.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Love Is a Distant Dream  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Pain  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Sakura's POV: -  
  
I waited for him to give me another blow. And- Slap  
  
His hand hit across my face and I thought my neck would snap for the way my head turned due to the impact. I fell to the floor and clutched my face. The pain was still there gripping my whole being. I could feel the red imprint of his fingers glowing on my face. 'Don't cry,' I told myself, 'Don't cry. Don't give him the satisfaction of hitting you.'  
  
I used to tell myself this every time he started to beat me but sometimes I felt weak and would start crying or shed some silent tears but he still didn't show me any mercy. He thought I was his slave and he could treat me the way he wanted to but I'm not. But is that true? I do not know the answer myself anymore. I take his beatings his abuse and his threats but why? Is it because I love him? NO! NO! NO! NO! I cannot love such a monster who plays with my every emotion like his puppet. His little doll. But I cannot escape him either. I feel trapped in a shell and I'm suffocating. I really did forget how to breathe. I heard his footsteps nearing me. He was the lion and I was the prey.  
  
He grabbed a handful of my hair and got me up. I winced in pain and struggled to get free but was rewarded with another slap and my face met the floor again. I tried to get up but he kicked me down and I felt the sharp blow of his foot like it was a cannon ball. He grabbed my hair again and got me up. I didn't struggle it was futile gesture which would lead to more abuse.  
  
He smiled as he saw my tears and he bought his face towards mine. I could feel his hot breath and it send shivers down my spine. He smiled some more as he smelled my fear and caressed my cheek and then he gave me a punishing kiss. I tried to get free but he kept sinking his lips into mine. More years rolled down my face and I prayed to God that the nightmare would be over. My prayers were answered. He broke his kiss and gave another slap and turned to leave.  
  
I started to sob. My body felt numb with all his beating. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door to my house. He turned to see me, "I don't wanna see you talking to Brian anymore- he looked at me, crying and said- baby you brought this on yourself. I told you not to talk to Brian, he's a person in my rival clan but you wouldn't listen. I did the right thing. This will teach you to obey me."  
  
He slammed the door and I heard the sound of his motorbike speeding off and I lay on the floor in the darkness of my house. I lay there for some moments and I finally got up to my room. I opened the door and saw my cat, Kero, sleeping on my bed all curled like a ball.  
  
I entered my bathroom and turned on the tap. I was ready to take a hot bath to soothe my bruises and aching body. I saw if the bath was ready and then I took of my clothes and put them in the laundry shoot. The warm water tingled against my skin as I stepped inside. I lay down on the tub and closed my eyes. The bathroom was dark as I hadn't turned on the night and it was turning dusk. I could hear the birds chirping as they made their way back to the shelter of their homes as if they were trying to escape the night. But I had no shelter. Not even my home could protect me from him. I was a lonely bird who couldn't escape the night and my night was he. Dark, cold and so misunderstanding. More tears rolled down my face. How could I make such a mistake? How could I? Now, my whole life is messed up. If I could only turn the clocks of time and go back to when I had sinned then my life would be ordinary now. I remember it so clearly, how I met him, How he tricked me with his fake promises of love and understanding, how he told me that they was no other like me. I will never forget how he turned my life into a nightmare, I will never forget his abusive attitude, and I will never forget him. I HATE YOU Eli Moon.  
  
It was two years ago in autumn when I met him. He was a transfer student in my school. At first I treated him very kindly and nicely for he was new. The teacher assigned me to help him out as he was new and he came in the middle of the school term. I was glad to help him as he seemed nice and he was good looking too. Now, I get angered and shocked at my own stupidity. We started out as friends and he really was very friendly and nice to talk to. Even though me and friends didn't know him for long we all agreed to make him our friend and so he started hanging around with us.  
  
Eli was extremely friendly. He used to drop Nikki home after her mother's operation. He remembered Chelsea's birthday and he presented her with a decoration piece of a swan, Chelsea liked it a lot as she was found of birds. He willingly stayed behind after school to help Rita for a Biology quiz and volunteered to do the decorations with Madison at the Valentines Day dance. Valentines Day I'll never forget that day.  
  
Before the day of the dance, Eli had asked me to come over to his house for lunch. As my brother Torii and my father would be out I had to make my own lunch that day. I was not in the mood for cooking so I accepted his offer.  
  
Eli picked me up with his limousine. Eli and his family were financially successful and very brilliant. His sister had passed out of high school with all A's and she was currently studying at the same College my brother went to, she was the top of the class there. His father is one of the most important men in the world and he owned the multinational company 'Luna' which was an expert in invented and selling new types of electronics. His father was always giving donations to other people and helped the needy. In front of the public they sounded like a wonderful and wealthy family but their private world was an enigma full of terrible rumors.  
  
People said that Mr. Alex Moon's life was a web of murder and vandalism. He had affairs with numerous women and some pressed charges against him for abandoning them after making them pregnant or having relationships with their teenage daughters as well. He was related to the Mafia and they took down anyone who he did not like or was poking where they shouldn't. The local police was very cozy with him and the trials he had were said never to have happened. His wife left him saying that he was beast and a monster.  
  
His sister was another case that people talked about. She was a very easy girl as the boys commented and she was almost expelled when she was in high school for having serious relationships with boys and girls . She was said to be a very horrible girl. She was a preying mantis that fed of the misfortune of others. She was always trying to be the center of attention and would try to do anything to achieve that. She was like the person her father was rumored to be with her own share of secret trials.  
  
Eli was also in the web of these horrible rumors. This was why the majority of the student body avoided him. They even told me to keep away from him but I didn't listen to their advises, right now, I wish I had kept my distance. Eli was said to be a gangster. A gangster! At first I thought it was a horrible joke played by the people who hated him or was seemly jealous because he was smart and wealthy. First of all, he dressed like a decent guy and he spoke in a very nice manner, which, to my knowing, a gangster would never do and second, he was always nice and helping, so why did people think he was a gangster? He was said to have a gang in London and was always getting locked up in jail. He caused many violence and mayhem in the streets and was also rumored to have assaulted and raped a girl.  
  
I didn't care of what people thought of Eli and his family. From my point of view they were a great family. I didn't know how wrong my P.O.V. was wrong.  
  
While we were having lunch Eli asked, "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
"No." I was not planning to go because I didn't like the boys who asked me out and I didn't wanna be a third person so I decided to stay behind, " So, are you going with someone?"  
  
Eli smiled and said, "Yes, I am. She is a very nice girl."  
  
"That's great." I said with mixed feelings of happiness for him and sight jealousy, "So who is she?"  
  
"Guess." He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Is it Chelsea?"  
  
"Chelsea is going with Zakuri."  
  
"Oh right I forgot." I put a finger on my lips as I thought.  
  
"Is it Nikki?"  
  
"She is going out Mark."  
  
"Is it Madison then?"  
  
"No, she was asked weeks ago by Tom."  
  
I asked names of other girls but I was wrong. Finally, I was getting fed up and annoyed. I had probably said all the names of the girls of my school and it was getting late, "Eli, is she from another school?"  
  
"Maybe." He said smiling broadly, obvious liking the fact that I wasn't wt all close.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I said getting up, "Thanks for the lunch Eli, I've got to get goin."  
  
"Please, let Edison drop you." He offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I was watching T.V. at the night of the dance. They were showing some great romantic flicks and I was watching them with Kero on my lap. Torii had already left some minutes ago with his date and my dad had made dinner reservations with Keiko earlier I was sitting around normally when the sound of a car honking disturbed my concentration. Just then someone rang the doorbell of my house and I was surprised cause I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and it was Eli!  
  
"Eli what are you doing here?" I asked confused. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hands and he was wearing a black suit with a blue unbuttoned shirt. He was looking very good.  
  
"These are for you." He gave me the flowers and kissed me.  
  
I was taken back by the kiss. I wasn't expecting this from him.  
  
He broke the kiss and presented me with a parcel. I was too shocked after the kiss to even ask him why was he here and why was he giving me a parcel. I just unwrapped it and was surprised with one of the most beautiful gowns in the world. It was white with pink and silver embroideries and it was shimmering with glitters, it exposed the shoulders.  
  
"I love you Sakura Avalon. I always have, please be my date in this special night." He spoke in a soft, loving voice.  
  
I looked at the dress with tears in my eyes. Nobody had ever done something like this.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't what to." He said nervously as he awaited my answer.  
  
I looked at him with a radiant smile on my face and he was surprised that I was crying but was more surprised when I suddenly flung myself around him and kissed him.  
  
He has been my boyfriend since that night.  
  
I didn't know what caused it. Even until today I didn't get an answer to it. I guess I'll never found out why he started to change. He started to lose his regular shirts and pants to leather jackets and rugged jeans. He replaced his friendly and nice manner to a rude and insolent one. He started to be very over bearing and misunderstanding.  
  
It was when I hugged Makoto Shizu that he got all angry. I explained to him that he was one of my friends and that it meant nothing but he called me a cheap girl who is always is flirting with boys. At the end of the argument, I told him I was breaking up with him and that was when I was giving a taste of his abusive nature. The next day, Eli and his newly formed gang had beaten up Makoto so badly they had to send him to the hospital. Eli threatened me that if I didn't obey him he would do the same to me and my friends.  
  
At first I was scared to tell this to anyone seeing what he had done to Makoto so I decided to take care of him myself. I had made a great mistake. Whenever I didn't obey he would hurt me or the ones I love. He eventually broke my spirit and I had to listen to him so that the people close to my hurt did not get hurt. He even tried to isolate me from my friends by taking most of my time but I managed to have some strength left to defeat him in that area.  
  
I got out of the water. My body was aching less now and most of my bruises felt less sore. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was in a mess and my eyes were puffy for the constant tears I had shed. I removed my locks and found a blueish-grey mark on my forehead. It was a slight bruise. I decided to clean it up in the morning before anyone sees it.  
  
I entered my room and put on my pajamas. It was barely eight but I was too tired and pained to keep standing. I drop into my bed and slide the covers over my aching and bruised body. I started to drift into sleep and I only hoped that I don't see him in my dreamland. My last place of peace and shelter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Well that was the first chapter, please review to tell me how you think of the story so far and I will introduce the person Keiko in the second chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 


	2. Thoughts Of A Lonely Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: I know that some of you are thinking that I hate Eli or something but you are absolutely wrong. Eli is 1 of my fav characters in CCS. I just wanna make this a S+S fic so that's why a bad side of Eli. (This is to all you Eli fans out there! I'm sorry () anyway lets continue with the fic (  
  
Contains some suggestive material and swearing. Nothing explicit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Love is a Distant Dream:  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts Of a Lonely soul  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
Syaron's P.O.V:  
  
The sweet aroma of a particular flower grasped my attention. I was overwhelmed by the smell, as I already knew who it was coming from.  
  
I spun my head around and saw the beautiful creature that painted and still breathed life to my aching soul.  
  
Her hair was light brown and though it was not long it reached her neck. Her emerald eyes were two orbs that reflected the very essence of my surroundings making them feel more beautiful and extraordinary. Her body was slim and trim just like it was when she was young.  
  
Sakura.  
  
The loveliest creature in the world.  
  
My world.  
  
Those emerald orbs were scanning the schoolyard for someone. She looked beautiful in anything even in her school uniform. Her hair flying briskly by the warm summer breeze was an extravagant sight. I saw her looking for someone and she finally she found them, her group of friends.  
  
She happily went towards them and took a seat. Her eyes, her lips, her very essence was wonderful to my senses.  
  
Oh Sakura!  
  
Why couldn't you have been mine.  
  
I dream of this almost every time I close my eyes. You are my most intimate fantasy and my love.  
  
My eyes are glued to you now but, do you feel me watching or do you know me at all?  
  
I watch you laugh and share your many secrets with your friends. Oh, how I wish you would whisper secrets into my ear and I would keep them locked up in my heart forever.  
  
The scent of the flower was reaching my senses again and it was savoring my whole being.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Something hit my head. I was really angered by this and turned my head in frustration. I saw two boys about my age laughing. They had just thrown their opened containers of orange juice at me and it had hit my head. Some of the juice had spilled my hair.  
  
I glared at the two boys and they just laughed even more and it got me more flared. I grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped the liquid of off me and I threw their containers back at them. They avoided being hit but they ran away laughing. Now the whole bunch of students who were seated outside for lunch were laughing at the incident but I didn't give a damn.  
  
I just turned to see Sakura's table. Her friends were giggling but she wasn't. She looked at me with a concern face full of care and sympathy as if she wanted to know if I was alright. I smiled back for an answer and started to eat the remaining of my lunch. The laughter had died down and people were starting to mind their own businesses again.  
  
I turned my head around again and saw that Sakura had already started another conversation with her friends. I simply watched her luscious lips bringing out her cheerful expressions.  
  
The boys were back and were sitting down in their original places giving me mocking faces but I just turned my face around after glaring at them. Cowards, that's what they were and I didn't give any shit to what they thought. It has always been this way for me, yeah, it has and I've got used to it but all that bothered me is that if Sakura was a part of it, secretly.  
My life was always hell.  
  
My family went to live in New York when I was a child so I couldn't get acquainted with the hip, street life that the big apple offers. I was only four or five then and I started school there. It was a nightmare!  
  
I wasn't hip or rad like most of the kids and I was also withdrawn and a introverted person. They use to make fun of me for not speaking at all. Like when most people use to ask me something I use to sit quiet as though I didn't exist. They thought I was dumb and abnormal so they use to make fun of me. Their laughter was halted to a stop when I was promoted to a higher level. That was the first time they knew that I was not dumb or abnormal but smart. This got some of them jealous and so they use to bother me for no reason.  
  
I thought my life couldn't get any worse but it did.  
  
She ran away.  
  
Yes, my mom she decided to run away with another man or rather boy I should say, he was only nineteen years old.  
  
My dad explained to me that it was not working out between my mom and him. He said that she did not love him anymore and that she had been secretly seeing the boy for months. He told me my mother was a w****. I was shocked. I never realized that my father would curse my mother like that. I didn't know what to say I just went to my room and started thinking. My mom running out on us for a nineteen-year-old guy I just couldn't understand why my mom would go after a guy who was years younger than her. I finally concluded with the term 'Love is blind'.  
  
My mom came to visit me but it was a nightmare. My dad told her to screw around somewhere else but she told him to go f**k himself. This got him really mad and they started another fight. Many things got broken and shattered and I was watching from up the stairs. The only audience to the violent play. Finally my dad told my mom to get her ass out and she gave me an helpless glance and got out the door.  
  
After some parental rights thing my mom was allowed to visit and I met Ian, my mom's nineteen-year-old honey bunny. He was pretty cool guy unlike my father who was a drunken, obnoxious, asshole who kept bossing me around and giving me a f**king hard time. He was also very understanding for his age and most of all caring and loving, kinda think of it, I've never seen my dad give my mom gifts or anything on her birthday or wedding anniversary. I don't think he remembered or gave a damn!  
  
My mom told me that she and Ian were getting married and I was extremely happy for her. My mom needed someone who cared for her much as Ian did, not someone as my dad. I really wanted to go and live with my mom. It was much better putting up with dad who had become more overbearing without mom around. When my mom was around she would at least fight for my rights but now there was no one and so my father had control over me most of the times.  
  
My father decided to move back to Japan so I could better education from his point of view. I knew he was trying to isolate me from my mother and that was a real reason for our departure. No matter, I had already informed my mom so she was gonna join us in few weeks latter.  
  
We moved into a small neighborhood but this time my dad got a descent house. Last time we were living in filthsville. I went and visit my mom whenever I could without my dad's knowledge ofcourse, infact, he was too busy picking up girls to even try to worry about me.  
  
It was one of my visits to my mom that blessed me the sight of my angel. I was walking on the street and this bicycle came out of nowhere. "Sorry! I really am!" the girl cried apologetically and one look of her face made my heart start to beat faster. There was something else I'll never forget, this special quality made me hypnotized as well, so I decided to follow the girl whose sweet smell was of my favorite flower: Cherry blossom.  
  
I think it was because of those things that I followed her. I sought for a clear answer but I couldn't get one. I followed her to her house and ever since then I went there. Whether I visited her or not I would always go to her house and secretly stand near a tree to see what she was doing. No, hold on! Don't think I'm a perverted peeping Tom! Cause I'm definitely not! I just wanted to see her cause though my life was stranded in the sandy desert she was just like an oasis to cool me down.  
  
When I started junior high my life was no better. I was still the same person who got teased at cause for my attitude and my 'good at studies' thing but my childhood had hardened me and I knew that it was my number one rule not to except shit from anyone. It was, I guess, the sweet aroma of Cherry Blossoms that made me turn my head to see out the window during geometry class. It was her! I couldn't believe my eyes so I rubbed them twice but it was no dream it was my Sakura flower. I got detention for not paying attention in class but it was worth it. I found out the name of my love: Sakura Avalon-Oh yeah she got admission to the same high school as I did.  
  
High school.  
  
My worst fears were answered. Let me spell it out- BOYFRIEND.  
  
Yeah, my Sakura flower had gotten a boyfriend and the worst kind, yeah he was like the devil's advocate or something. Eli Moon.  
  
I have loathed that name ever since.  
  
How could Sakura go with that guy. Haven't she heard the rumors buzzing the school 247th and 99% were almost accurate and true. Sakura isn't dumb so why did she go after that bum oh! Who am I kidding! Eli is a straight A student like me but he's got the looks, the riches and all the necessities a girl will crave unlike me. If we have a competition it'll be like that hare and the tortoise thing. Only I'm the tortoise and Eli's the hare.  
  
I saw Sakura laughing and smiling. She sure was a beauty and she looked like a divine princess or angel. I turned around and started nibbling my food again, 'Forget it!' I heard a voice yell in my head, 'She'll never accept you, so forget it!' The harsh halt to Sakura's laughter tilted my head to her direction again. Sakura's face became a mixture of anger and nervousness on her face, which was greeted by some angelic smile of Eli's. Sakura excused her friends and left the table with Eli.  
  
Something was wrong!  
  
Why was Sakura looking at that at Eli? She even had a glint of fright in her eyes. What was going on? Well I heard a voice again in my head telling me to find out.  
  
I left the table without anyone noticing and started following the trail that Sakura and Eli took. It took me sometime to find them but as I was about to turn the corner it was them! I quickly hid behind the wall and secretly watched. I couldn't see a thing now cause they had disappeared from my view but going out again would be a risk so I stayed and heard the noises. They were exchanging angry words at each other and suddenly I heard some hitting noises. After some moments the noises stopped and I saw Eli heading away quickly as though he was an escaped convict running from the police.  
  
A few seconds later I saw Sakura come out. She was walking slowly and I was shocked to see her hair in a tangled mess but her face was hidden. Small glistening droplets falling in rivulets down her face. Tears, Painful tears. My mind was not working properly how could did this be! Eli, he-he abused Sakura. Something tells me this is not the first time and screw me for not helping her!  
  
I saw Sakura suddenly collapse to the ground and start to cry. I thought my heart had been ripped from my rib cage. I wanted to run there and hold my arms around her and dry her tears and soothe her, telling her it was ok. But an invisible force was taking me away and though I tried to fight it I couldn't as if my body and soul was facing a trance. I walked into the school building telling myself to protect Sakura next time. I had to teach that bastard Eli a lesson. I know I can I just got to get better than him. Matter of fact, I think it was the tortoise who won over the hare.  
Ok that was the second chapter, I know, I know, I didn't introduce that character of mine but I promise to do in the next chap. Plz r & R 


	3. Painful Memories

Love Is A Distant Dream  
  
Chapter: 3  
Painful Memories  
  
Eli's P.O.V.  
  
Memories.  
  
Memories.  
  
Painful Memories.  
  
I thought memories were something you were suppose to cherish but all my memories were painful but to my surprise I did learn to cherish those memories because they were the only memories I have.  
  
"Eli, This is your 'new' mother." I heard my father say.  
  
I was five then and I was confused for I did not understand what father meant by 'new' mother but I looked at the so-called 'new' mother and there was something that disturbed me. She had a cold and reserve look that brought back memories of 'old' mother. I looked at her as she was producing a fake smile and then I saw the young girl clinging to the material of her dress. She looked about my sister's age but a little younger I suppose. She had long blue hair and blackish-grey eyes. She looked upset and terrified. I looked at 'new' mother again, she was a real beauty with her raven black hair and sensuous green eyes but appearances were deceiving, were they not?  
  
"I don't like 'new' mother." I answered plainly, I turned around and started to leave.  
  
"Eli!" I heard my father's furious roar but I just kept on walking upstairs, "I'm sorry Hannah I can ex."  
  
"There's nothing to say Makoto, You're son is just a snotty, brat like that bitchy daughter of yours. I just hope they treat my daughter alright." She yelled like my 'old' mother.  
  
I went upstairs to my room but then I decided to go to her room. I left my room and went into the room several meters away from my room and I opened the door. The room was dim-lighted and a she was reading a book of Francine Pascal 'Sweet Valley Twins And Friends Elizabeth's First Kiss.' She turned her face to look at me, "What ya want brat?"  
  
"Hello to you too Ruby." I answered, she just shrugged and went on reading.  
  
"I presume you met 'new' mother." I said but I got my answer when I saw her angry face.  
  
"Humph, you mean Hannah don't you, well I bet she is a bitch like mother." Ruby growled angrily.  
  
"I understand." I remember saying, "She called me a brat for saying I didn't like her."  
  
"Well you are a brat but only I can call you that." She smiled, "You're my brat."  
  
I blushed a little I knew that Ruby sometimes cared for me more than a brother and her pet name to me was Brat. It felt funny but it was ok I guess.  
  
Ruby smiled more as she saw me blush, her brown hair was tied in a braid and her pink eyes were seeing through me and she knew at that moment that I was feeling slightly uncomfortable for her talking to me like that.  
  
"So," she was changing the subject, "Does she have a piece of her past?"  
  
I instantly knew what she meant, "She has a daughter Ruby."  
  
"That's nice, I feel bad for the poor thing." She was talking as though the little girl was some sort of abandoned animal who was suffering in the depths of the wilderness.  
  
"She is downstairs." I softly spoke. Piece of her past clearly meant that if she had children with her ex or just children in general and when I said 'new' mother had a daughter, Ruby wasn't surprised cause she had told me 'new' mother was a s*** just like 'old' mother.  
  
Ruby's head instantly shot up, "What do you mean she is downstairs?" her voice was harsh and cold.  
  
"Yes, her daughter is downstairs with her." I replied.  
  
Ruby chuckled, "So, dad bought a extra piece with the package." Her voice full of hatred as she spoke the insult.  
  
"Well she looked nice." I muttered, "Maybe, maybe, we should be nice to her."  
  
"Forget it!" Ruby yelled, "You want me to socialize with her forget it, maybe you can cause I think you like her better than you like me."  
  
"How could you say something like that? She's my step and you are my sister."  
  
She gave me a look and I knew I had said something to upset her.  
  
'Old' mother was never nice to Ruby or me especially not nice to me. I tried my hardest to please her but it was always done in vain for she would be like an annoying child who would brag, nag and always complain. I didn't know why daddy married her but then I felt ashamed for uttering such nonsense for she was my mother. But sometimes her attitude made me secretly swear at her.  
  
My mother.  
  
I always use to tell nice things about her to my kindergarten schoolteacher. I made her sound angelic, a lovely saint who was there for us, cared for us and gave us the things I wanted. I lied, who would ever believe that it was like a miracle if I saw mother's good side and I didn't see much of her either. She was out shopping or with friends and whenever I use to see her she was screaming at the servants for not moving their 'lazy' asses and help her with her handful of bags.  
  
She was always angry with my dad and all the conversations were yells of anger exchanged between them, "You told me you were going out on a meeting in Naples not to have a wonderful time with Jennah, your secretary!"  
  
"Listen you bitch!" he screamed, "Jennah is my secretary! I took her along for the meeting! Not to have a great time kinda think of it I should have done that rather than spend my f**king time on a w***e like you!"  
  
"You selfish bastard! Why do I give a damn about you anyway!" she would scream back.  
  
"That's right Haruna," my father would say, "Scream all you want you stupid bitch!"  
  
This was a normal scene in my household and everyone in the house was aware of the animosity between my parents but no one spoke a word, they either secretly discussed it in whispers when none of them was around.  
  
Why didn't my parents get along?  
  
Why?  
  
Why couldn't they get along?  
  
Why?  
  
Why did they marry each other for?  
  
Why did they give birth to us when they didn't give a f**k about us?  
  
Why didn't mom love us?  
  
Why didn't mom love me?  
  
These were the questions that were always appearing in my mind and my mind got strange and confused answers for it leading me nowhere near reality.  
  
My thoughts broke. My body tensed and my eyes grew extremely wide.  
  
I was not expecting this at all.  
  
I felt the hands drawing my face and those tender, warm lips embracing mine.  
  
Ruby.  
  
She must have noticed my body in a trance and so she must quietly put down her book and crept towards me, she was bending down on the floor for she was a bit taller than me. I was crimson, my first kiss: My first real kiss. It felt good. Once, 'old' mother had kissed me but that was a silent command from father to stop me from crying and someone else kissed me a couple of times. Someone who truly cared for me.  
  
I clung to the staircase for support I was bleeding, yes I was bleeding. 'Old' mother had an intense fight with dad so she took it out on me. I had covered my face with my hands while she angrily flung the ashtray at me, "You are just like your father!". It hit my head and I instantly fell down and my body felt paralyzed. She gave an angry grunt and left me to bleed in the living room. My eyes were practically bulging out of my sockets. I commanded my hand to lift itself and see if the blood was real. My hand rubbed through a liquid type substance and I brought my hand near my eyes.  
  
Crimson.  
  
Thick crimson.  
  
The red blood that flowed through my veins was showing its color.  
  
My hand dropped itself in utter shock. She had always hit me harshly for not obeying her or was simply taking her anger out on me but this was the first time she had made me bleed. I cried for reasons I didn't fully understand. I was upset that my mother would do such a thing and this was just a horrific nightmare and when all this time my life was entrapped in this reality which was actually a dream all along, when I open eyes everything will be alright and my mom and dad, especially mom, will be just as beautiful as I fantasized them to be. But the other part of me knew the truth that this was no dream this was life, my life and this all has happened and I was crying for I was scared, helpless, knowing she will do this sinful act again. I felt my body numb to the pain because at that moment I was trying to forget the pain tearing through my forehead. I thought that I was soon going to taste death and free myself from cruel reality and reach the sanctuary called heaven. Oh, how deeply wrong I was.  
  
My mind was slipping away and I felt myself falling when someone grabbed me and was yelling if I was alright or not but I had started to black out.  
  
The soft voice of my father had woken me up and I looked at my surroundings. A hospital, so I was hurt pretty bad, I guess I was so engulfed in my mother's handy work that I had forgotten about pain.  
  
"Son," my father said, "Evita, told me everything."  
  
"She.She has?" I had a feeling Evita was around when mother had beaten me but had she report it.  
  
"Yes, Eli you crashed into a wall while going down the stairs its horrible but you will recover soon." He said.  
  
I looked at 'old' mother and realized she was showing daggers to Evita who was also in the room. Evita shielded herself from the daggers by looking away. The next look that mother gave me stabbed my heart. The reason for the look was unknown but it said clearly, 'you should have died.'  
  
Evita was one of our housemaids and she was the only provider of love to Ruby and me. While father and mother were away she would act as both parents giving us what we need, fulfilling the duty of our neglectful parents. She would do everything for us even to buying us things from her own salary. Once Ruby had stole money from Mom's purse if it wasn't for Evita I think that was the last day Ruby was still breathing. Whenever we needed someone she was there and we thanked God for sending us a guardian angel. One day something happened. Something that had answered all my questions. Something that will scar me for the rest of my life.  
  
The noises that wakened me in the middle of the night were not pleasant nor was it gentle. They were harsh but strong cries who would Take anything except to plead or ask mercy. I crept out of my room and went to see where it was coming from and what was happening and that's when I saw something that would change my life forever.  
  
Distant roars of thunder and lightning were striking in the distance. I felt a cold, harsh and heavy wind sweeping across my face, which was being washed by a blanket of tears. The winds of time have changed in my life, Haruna was gone, Hannah was gone, Suppi was gone and most of all Evita was gone.  
  
Why did the person I care about most leave me?  
  
My life is like a deep ocean, an untamed, unknown world that is yet to be discovered. I wish I could have a happy life like my princess Sakura, she is doing great even with her stepmother, Keiko, but I guess God had made other plans for me. Sometimes I wish I could make things right but it is far too late to do anything. I miss all of them, except Haruna, but most of all Evita. She had to leave when I was finally getting a good life. I guess they all left their footprints in the sands of time and most of all my heart.  
  
Ok that's the finish of this chapter oh about that Ruby kissing Eli part don't think this is like Angel Sanctuary (No Offense, I don't hate AS infact I like it very much it's a great anime in my P.O.V.) it'll be explained in the later chaps so plz don't get offended by it. 


	4. Floating In The Memory Pool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS so don't sue me. (This also goes for the last chap where I forgot to put this so I don't own so you know sue.)

*~*

**Love Is A Distant Dream**

**Chapter: 4**

**Floating In The Memory Pool**

****

*~*

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Droplets.

Droplets.

Trickling down my head. I looked up at the grey-black sky roaring its fury of thunder and lightning. Small droplets were still falling on me, the sky had been so calm few minutes ago and now savage winds were circling past me. So it is true when they say, **_The Calm before the storm._**

I didn't know what to do anymore, I felt so weak and helpless that it drove me crazy and I found myself cursing myself for being so weak. Soon there were more rumbles of thunder and lighting and in a fraction of a second, the rain brought itself down on Earth. The rain was a silent blessing from God, it washed on my bruises and my tangled hair. It was cold but it was warm as well. I kept on looking at those rain-laden clouds washing away the tears of my face. I smiled and then said to myself,

_NO_ it was filled with anger.

_NO_

_NO_

NO 

_I will not bring myself down to my knees to Eli Moon. I will still be strong and battle him out, I'm Sakura Avalon, no one messes with me. I'll prove to him and everyone else that I am stronger than I look. Stronger._

I angrily wiped away my tears and got up and quickly realized that class had started twenty minutes ago so I started running towards the school with extra speed. I decided to refresh myself with some tissues before going to class. I burst into the classroom while Miss Okida looked at me in shock and all heads turned to look at me.

'Miss Avalon.'

'I'm so sorry miss Okida I feel asleep outside and couldn't hear the bell ring and I was awakened by the pouring rain.' I smiled as I told her the lie.

' I see, that's why you're soaking wet.' She observed me head to toe and I realized what a real mess I was.

'Uh I-' 

'Miss Avalon I'll give you five minutes to freshen up.' 

'Thankyou!' I yelled while running out.

*

'Now class I want you to the problems in page 95. This will be a part of your exam.' Miss Okida said while she scanned the problems herself.

Miss Okida, though geometry wasn't my favorite subject. Miss Okida wasn't old and was in her mid twenties she looked like she came from the 70's. She was an attractive woman but no men had proposed to her. I've heard in her teenage years no boy had asked her out and she was never kissed. Miss Soi Okida was always an outcast and she was classified in the category **geek **but I liked her. As I have mentioned Miss Okida was always an outcast even in her family, it seemed that her older sister Janice got all the attention. Janice was prettier than Miss Okida and I've their story. Miss Okida's parents were always focusing on that beauty queen bitch Janice while they left Miss Okida in the dust. Janice was a dumb as a rock and she could be called a****dumb blonde but Miss Okida was a smart blonde who was always the first girl in her class. Janice never really passed an exam she was continuously getting F's and her highest score was a D but Miss Okida was a shining pearl and she always got A's and A+'s but still her parents loved that bitch Janice more. Janice had the looks so she could always seduce the teachers who were mostly male to get a passing grade. Her whole life revolved around boys who she constantly dated while poor Miss Okida was never asked. While that girl Janice was out having a lovely evening with the boys Miss Okida was at home struggling to finish her homework. Her parents thought of her as an ugly duckling. They were never really interested in education they only wanted their daughters to be beautiful enough to be some rich guy's wife so they live off them too.

'Our Daughter has no talent.' That's what people who knew them heard them say, 'She's such a geek we think the stork had made a wrong delivery.'

Miss Okida used to cry most of the time. It was bearable to be rejected by the student body but **her own** parents. When Janice was older propositions came in to her everyday but she refused them all, 'They're all the same. Cheap Bastards.' However, a year later that cheap s**t got married to a man named Paul and no one knew the story after that. They really wanted to know for Miss Okida became very isolated for an unknown reason. She had become quieter and barely spoke to anyone, people who knew her said she was now an alien to them. She was always liked the most by people for her lively enthusiasm, kindness, sharing and joyful nature while they hated Janice for her rude, selfish, self-centered, harsh one.

'When I met Janice I came to know the term **_Looks can be deceiving_**. She may be the **_apple of one's eye_** but actually she is the rotten worm inside.' A friend was heard saying once I really want to know Miss Okida's whole story, what made her become so isolated? Well she is very friendly with us but she is truly is alone.

'Sakura, are you finding the problems hard?' Miss Okida came and interrupted my thoughts.

'Oh no, they're pretty easy.' I replied than I looked at me copy, I hadn't written a single word, 'Uh, Sorry Miss Okida I guess my mind was somewhere else.'

'That's ok Sakura. You are pretty good at geometry.' She left my side and started walking to two boys who were chatting away.

I know I hated geometry but I guess I tried to ace at it so Miss Okida will be happy once in a while for I kinda think she carries a silent pain with her everywhere she goes.

I realized that someone was watching me and as I turned my head to the opposite direction this chestnut hair boy quickly faced away and started doing his problems. I was going to ignore this but there was a strange familiarity in him like I had seen him a couple of times before. I knew this boy was always alone and I figured out that he was an outcast and he never even tried to converse with anyone before. I couldn't quite remember his name, What was it again? Oh yeah Li Shyaron. I kinda thought he was cute and there was a mysterious charm about him that I truly adored. But I have seen him before so I ignored the geometrical problems and tried to dive into my memory pool.

*

We were always a happy family.

My Bro was a total pain, my dad was into teaching at the university and my mom stayed home and taught children how to play the piano. I was always there and ready for her classes and I was a younger student. My mom, Mrs. Natasha Avalon was adored and loved by every single person she met and taught. The kids that she taught were all in different ages and learning the piano with her was what they all enjoyed. The piano school as we called it would start at 4 pm and end at 6 pm. In these two hours we learned to play the piano but had our breaks to fool around, watch T.V. and eat snacks. All the parents agreed that I was the best in the little class and they knew I never touched the piano afterwards for more practice. They said I had the voice of an angel and they said I was better than my brother Torii. I loved to sing in front of the little class while my mother played, I knew she was proud of both Torii and me and I had an inward joy for that.

 My life turned away from the light and shifted to the darkness. One day Mom was playing the piano when she just collapsed and they were shrieks and cries from the other kids while I dialed my dad and 911.

My mom was in the hospital and the doctor said she wasn't doing well. I went to visit her everyday and I always prayed to make her better but it was too late, her health was slowly deteriorating and she looked skinner and very pale.

'Mama,' I said, 'Promise me you will get better.'

'I promise dear but Promise me something.' My mother said, her voice seemed drained of all energy.

'What Mama?'

'Play the piano everyday and sing like you use too. I want you to do that for me, promise.'

'Promise.'

I went to the hospital the next morning but I saw my mom's bed empty and a nurse cleaning the room, 'Where is Mama?'

She turned to look at me, 'Uh, your father is going to come along and explain everything.' Her voice filled with sympathy.

'Where is Mama, what is wrong?' I sensed something was deeply wrong.

'Dear your father is coming-' 

'I wanna know where my mom is!'

'Dear, she-she is gone.'

'Gone?' I didn't understand.

'She passed away this morning while she was sleeping.' The nurse came towards me and put her hand on my shoulder.

'**NO!**' I screamed and brushed her hand of off me, 'You are lying my mom is alright! She Promised me that she was gonna get better! I won't believe you!'

The nurse couldn't control me and I was given an injection to put me to sleep. When I woke up I saw my Dad and Brother.

'Sakura are you alright?!" He hugged me, 'We were so worried!' 

'Dad!' I embraced him, 'There is an awful lying nurse here. Telling me that Mom is gone but she is alight, Right?'

'Sakura,' he looked down and I saw my brother sobbing and soon he ran out of the room.

'Dad, what's wrong with Torii? And mom is alright, right?'

'Sakura, Mom is gone. She died this morning.' He had tears in his eyes.

'No Dad! Mom's alright, that nurse is lying to you too!'

'No Sakura she isn't lying!' Dad roughly grabbed my shoulders, 'Mom Is Gone!' he burst into tears.

'But, ' I was so shocked that I ignore the tears rolling down my cheeks, my eyes had grown wide as two gigantic orbs not trying to believe the fact, 'She Promised me she was going to get better.' _She promised._

The funeral was packed with people. Mostly with parents whose kids my mom use to teach. They were very sympathetic and that made me hate them for some unknown reason. I saw that everyone was crying mournfully and they all knew that a person like my mother would never come into their lives again. My mother Tombstone had a wonderful epitaph and when my father told me it was time to go I still stared at her grave_, I hate you Mama, you promised me you will get better but you didn't. This is the last time I'm coming here so Goodbye for good. _

The days went by and our house felt extremely quiet and empty. When 4pm use to strike Torii would rush down the stairs but he would see that the living room was dark and no one was there. Then he would remember and start crying for a long time. The same thing happened to the students, they would arrive and leave sobbing with tears. The piano school, as it was once called, was closed for good. I never went downstairs, I simply ignored everyone and everything. I even ignored Kero, the cat my mom had given me as a present, infact, I hated it as well and I kept it outside my room. My father was deeply worried that I was in isolation. It seemed that I have created a shell around myself to protect me from the outside world. I never came down for anything, so my father use to bring me food but when he returned most of it was untouched.

One day my father practically dragged me downstairs telling me what a lovely sunny day it was and that it would do good to have a walk. It was a Monday and my brother had gone to school, my father had taken the day off while having heard my current state the principal had granted a school leave. My father opened the door but saw that I was standing with my head turned staring at something. He came towards me and saw that I was staring at the piano with an expressionless face. My father smiled at me and said, 'The piano has been untouched for a long time hasn't it?'

No reaction.

'I was hoping someone would play it,' my father continued, 'I think it would be nice to hear its music. I was hoping you would play it you know promising your mom-'.

It was like an Armageddon was unleashing itself inside me.

'**Promise**,' I said in a mocking cry, 'My mother knew nothing of promises. She just thought of them as easily, breakable words but** they mean **more to me! Why should I keep my promise when she didn't keep hers!' I just stormed upstairs and slammed the door of my room, locking it in the process. I knew my father was still staring for he now knew what caused my isolated.

A deep hate trying to cover a wounded soul.

I never liked the piano after Mama died. It was like a diseased, decaying, mutilated corpse people would usually avoid. At night, I would hear imaginary sounds of the piano **_dying _**because no one was playing it and it needed someone to play it, because it was like someone was feeding it while playing but no one was playing it so it was dying. I felt like I had become insane for having these thoughts and the surge of happiness for having those thoughts were unexplainable. I guess I wanted the piano to **_die_** because it was like a part of my mother and if it would **_die_** than all this pain and sadness would go away.

Many nights later I had a dream or was it a vision? Whatever it was it changed my life forever…

_'Where am I?' _

_I was answered by the sight of a beautiful field filled with flowers. It was sunny but the weather also felt I was in the midst of dawn but I knew I never came to this place before. I touched some of the flowers because I thought they were the most magnificent creations of God. _

_Silent Chords._

_What is it, I thought as I turned around but all I saw was the stretching, never- ending field, which went beyond my gaze. I knew the music like I had heard it before, 'Where is it coming from?'_

_Piano Music._

_I knew it then, it was a song my Mom had taught me. Surprisingly, I didn't feel angry I felt good and I knew if I followed the music I would get to the source. I started walking and I walked and walked into the never-ending field. Curiosity got the better of me so I felt no tinge of tiredness as I kept on walking. I finally came near a hill and standing on the hill was a tree, all alone in a flowery paradise. My gaze went under a tree, I saw a Silhouette of a figure playing a piano. I walked on and I got up the hill and I saw the figure, no longer a silhouette._

_'Mama.' I was stunned._

_She stopped playing, she didn't seem surprised as she smiled, 'Oh Sakura, you have come. Come and play with me.'_

_'**NO!**' it was a hurtful cry filled with uncontrollable anger._

_'Why not Sakura?' she was confused, 'This is your favorite song. We always play it together.'_

_'Always **use **to play it together.' I fumed, 'I can't play it. I don't want to play it cause I hate the piano and I'm never playing the piano again!'_

_'Why not Sakura?' my mom seemed expressionless._

_'I'm not sure.' I said._

_'Yes you are, you're blaming the piano because it is a part of me.' She was very upset._

_'I-'_

_She got up and came towards me but I yelled at her, 'Stay away from me! I hate you!'_

_'Do you really?'_

_I looked into myself._

_She was telling the truth, I never hated her I hated myself. I hated myself for being so angry and hurt that I blamed her for it._

_'Mama!' I yelled and flung myself at her, 'I love you Mama! Please forgive me! I never could ever imagine hating you!'_

_'But you have the right to hate me.' She spoke suddenly, I looked at her surprised._

_'Why should I?'_

_'Because I didn't keep your promise,' she said gravely, her eyes shone a glint of anger and melancholy, 'I'm so sorry Sakura! I wanted to keep your promise I tried my hardest to fight and I did fight till the very end when death consumed me but I just couldn't- keep me! I am too weak, please forgive my weakness!'_

_My mother collapsed into deep sobs, the way she collapsed remember that faithful day when she had fallen down like a clipped lark who could never wander the skies again. 'Mama..' I called, her hands now clutching my shoulders more tightly._

_'Listen to me pretty Angel,' my mother's pet name for me, 'I will always understand if you don't forgive me but crack open the shell that you are entombed in and spread your wings, Your father and brother need you. You have to take care of them now.'_

_'Yes...'_

_My mother got up and embraced herself as golden lights diminished the floral paradise._

The next day my father was awakened by sweet chords of music and all alarmed he rushed to the living room. My brother was already there and they were both surprised to see me playing and singing…

*

I really started acing in school. I was a mediocre student but now teachers praised me as being a prodigy. I caught up with my class extremely quickly and was awarded for being the top of my class.  I wanted to be good at everything not that I was planning to be an overachiever but for my mom, I knew she was up there watching me and I wanted my best to make her proud so I aced at everything,** naturally**. Yes, naturally, it seemed I was a prodigy before anyone knew, before I knew, it seemed my hidden talents were finally coming out from the shadows, _Thanks to mom_, I thought.  Sometimes I invited the kids my mom use to teach and they all were happy t6o be in the house again. Though the piano school was closed we still brushed up on the things my mom taught us. Kids were sad cause they wouldn't be learning new things as the teacher was gone for good. Some kids were assigned to go to different piano teachers after mom died and they hated it as hell. Some enjoyed saying the teacher was nice and cordial but they said that my mom could never be erased or replaced in their hearts. I sang and played the piano each day and after I've finish I'd look at mom's picture and ask about my performance. I always seemed to sense the remarks she made and I would improve if I had too. Though the kids were not learning anything new I was through my mom's music book. She had planned everything from the start and I followed her plan. I talked with mom through her picture and I could hear her answering. I was not crazy if I was then I would know it like the piano incident. My dreams were like visions, yes, when my mom were in them:

_'You're looking radiant Sakura.' She said._

_'Thanks.' I replied with a smile._

_'You seemed to be doing everything I told you to do.'  She seemed ashamed._

_'Yeah, so.' I gave her a puzzled glance._

_'Why?' she lowered her head._

_'Huh.' Was all I muttered._

_'Why Sakura, I didn't keep my promise so why are you keeping yours?'_

_'Well, it took some time for it to reach through my fat head but you did keep your promise.' I said with a smile._

_'Huh, I don't understand.' My mom looked more confused than anything._

_'Well, I'll explain,' I began, 'How are you feeling now?'_

_'Better than before, why?' she asked._

_'You promised to get better didn't you so you are feeling better, though you are a spirit, right? So you kept your promise.' I smiled and hugged her.  _

_'Oh Pretty Angel.' Was all my mother could say._

I took over all my mother's responsibilities though I could never take her place, **no** one could. I usually cooked dinner and my father and brother complimented me on how a good cook I was. We were getting along fine but it was that night…

'Are you sure dad didn't call Torii?' I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice but it was no use. I was pacing around the room while I was wrenching up a napkin. If I twisted any harder my hands could have bled.

'Yeah,' he also was trying to sound calm, 'I hope he is alright.'

'Well I'm sick and tired!' I yelled, 'We have been sitting for two straight hours for him to come home. The dinner I made is now ice cold!' I yelled, I made Curry and Rice for us that evening. It was one of our favorites, it was one of our dad's favorites too.

I kept on pacing while Torii tapped his fingers repeatedly on the table. The sound of someone inserting a key into our door grasped our attention as we heard the creaking of our door opening.

'DAD!' Torii and me yelled together and I sprinted to our front door.

As I reached it, 'Dad, where have you been? We were so-' I couldn't finish. I kept on staring.

'Hello Honey.' He replied, 'Sorry I know I should have called but I was busy.'

'Lovely house.' The woman with long, flowing auburn hair remarked, her amber eyes sparkled as she scanned our home, 'Is That Sakura, Fujitaka?'

She called my dad by his first name (Sorry I forgot the name of Sakura's father in the E.V. of CCS so I'm using the name of the J.V.)  And that to me was not a good sign.

'Yes, she is.' My dad answered.

'And who are?' I said rather crudely, trying my hardest not to scowl.

'My name is Keiko Asumi. I work with your father at the university.' She had a smile on her face, which I wanted to wipe off.

'Comeon Kids we should be having dinner, it's late.' My dad smiled and bought Keiko along.

'Yeah, it really is late.' My brother, who had come along with me, almost growled at Keiko.

At Dinner dad seemed to talk with Keiko at an amazing high rate but we just glared at her. Finally, when she left I thought that someone had bless fully exorcised a demon out of our house.

'You are extremely late.' I managed to say after dad returned from the door.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized.

'You could have the decency to call you know.' I glared furiously at him.

'I'm sorry honey I was busy.' He was surprised at the way I was speaking to him.

'We can see what kept you **so** busy.' Torii said calmly and slowly but anger was vivid in his eyes.

'Torii, Don't talk like both of you. I'm extremely sorry it'll never happen again. Now tell me, did you guys like Keiko?'

That was the last straw, 'What's there to like about? She is just a **friend** and we won't be seeing her again.'

'Well you are wrong about that Sakura,' my father said gravely, 'I've asked her to have lunch with us.'

'I'm having lunch outside.' I concluded, there was no way I was cooking for that bitch.

'What is this Sakura?'

'Nothing Dad.'

'Then you will cook something for us right?' he asked in a commanding tone.

'No, I will not cook anything for that woman.' I answered.

'Sakura, what's gotten into you?'

'Dad, I don't like miss Keiko so I'm not hanging around to see her again!' I yelled.

'Sakura, don't be so difficult!' dad yelled.

'You know what I think of Keiko dad?' Torii, who was quiet all this time, spoke up, 'I think she is eager, cheap, w***e!'

Slap.

My dad slapped Torii that's when I knew my dad had fallen in love with Keiko.

*

I tried my best not to think about Keiko but it sprouted in my mind all the time. She had become an important asset in my dad's life, which I truly wanted to destroy. My dad seemed to go out with Keiko a lot and at one time I thought if he had forgotten that we even existed. I tried my hardest to avoid Keiko but the more nice she was to us the more my hatred grew.

My worst fears were answered on June 14th.

'Sakura, Torii, Keiko and I have decided to get married.'

I wasn't **mentally **present for the wedding though I was chosen as the maid of honor. My father found me all alone in an empty room.

'Sakura, what are you doing here in this place?'

One look from me answered him and he looked at me seriously, 'Sakura, Keiko is a part of the family and I want you to show her proper respect. She is your mother now so-'

That did it!

That did it! 

My heart couldn't take it anymore! My bottled anger was unleashed.

'You mean** Step Mom **don't you! You are the most horrible person I've ever known! How could you do this?! Betray mom for a piece of shit like that bitch! When the time I'm through she'll be out of our lives for good!'

After I left everybody was still staring.

I stopped cooking and doing the chores and cooking around the house so did Torii. He wasn't present most of the times either, he said that he was crashing at his friend's house whose parents were away. We never did the things she used to tell us and we never had our meals with her. We always woke up early to make our own breakfast and avoid seeing her. Dad tried his hardest to settle things down but even he couldn't control us anymore. I had fights with Keiko everyday and the arguments got worse each time. I would lock myself up in my room and cry mournfully and wonder all the time, _How could you allow God to do this mom?_

On my birthday Keiko gifted me a bicycle to calm down things between us but it was no use. I accepted the bicycle but I didn't accept her… yet.

Bike.

Now it dawned on me, I was late for my curfew and I was peddling so fast that I almost trampled someone. A boy with a sweet and kind face, he was pretty handsome and I then I began to see him more often. Chestnut hair, **LI SHYARON!**

I'm absolutely positive now that was Li. Those same innocent brown eyes looking fearfully as I drove my bike by apologizing, the same innocent, handsome face which had a certain gleam in them. Whenever I had an argument with Keiko I was locking myself into the deep solitude of my room and as I looked outside it was Li. He got so embarrassed that he would instantly run away. I knew he wasn't a pervert cause once I recall that I was gonna change my clothes as I turned outside he realized what I was gonna do and he was like a rabbit escaping from a deadly predator.  As I saw Li more I began to sweep myself in a childish fantasy: I was a princess who didn't want to do the biddings of the new Queen, Keiko, so I was always locking myself in the tower away from the world and a humble commoner, Li, use to glance at me everyday and he seemed to know my pain but I was someone he was forbidden to see face to face.

One day I was playing the piano when Keiko entered. I ignored her as always but she seemed to do anything to try to win my affection, 'You play the piano with great emotion, I think it is very beautiful.'

_What does she know about classical music_? I kept on ignoring her.

'I never learned to play the piano or any classical music instrument.' She said.

_Figures_, I thought with a smirk.

'My parents-they weren't always nice to each other. So my dreams were left as dreams.' She looked pretty sad and that made me meet her eyes.

'Why is that?" this was the first time I ever truly spoke to Keiko.

'Well my parents never got along,' she said quietly, 'They were always fighting and finally divorced and I was left to live with my grandparents in the end. I always wanted to learn to play the piano but my parents were too busy arguing so I was a shadowy figure in their lives. I was hoping you could teach me.'

'Al-alright.' I said suddenly that even I was surprised.

Keiko and I became close after then and the same happened to Torii. Keiko told us that she wasn't here to take our mom's place and that no one could all she wanted is that she can be a new chapter in our lives. We all started to love here and finally accepted her as a part in our family…

*

Class was over and it was time to go home. The rain had stopped but my eyes were fixed on Li Shyaron. He was always an enigma to me so now it was time to break the ice. I pushed through the crowd to reach him and as I neared him I called out his name, 'Li!'

He seemed to immediately recognize my voice, 'Sa-Sakura.' He seemed extremely nervous.

'Li,' I panted as I was almost running in the crowd, 'Are you free this afternoon?'

'Well ye-yeah.' He was too shy.

'Well do you wanna come over my house and study. We do have a trigonometry test coming up.' I asked.

'Yeah, sure.' He seemed to be puzzled. Here I was asking him to come over to my house and we were total strangers and I was puzzled that he even knew my name!

'Well, is three o'clock ok?' I asked as I saw him tensing up for God knows why.

' Yeah, three o'clock is great.' He answered.

'Good, I guess you know where my house is, its-'

'I know where your house is!' he yelled all of a sudden, that everyone started to stare.

_Figures_, I smiled remembering how he use to run off. I almost chuckled but I quickly contained it.

'So see you.' I bid him farewell and thought a stupid thought with a smile, _So, Finally the humble commoner is allowed to see the princess face to face_, and I laughed aloud. How silly could I get?

*~*

Finally chap 4 is finished. I know it was pretty long but I hope you liked it. Bye for now!

*~*


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CCS so don't sue me._

**Warning:** _This chapter has attempted rape but in no way it is in Graphic detail. _

*~*

Love Is A Distant Dream 

**Chapter: 5**

Trust 

****

*~*

_*~*Sakura's P.O.V.*~*_

'Hello Sakura.' A warm, friendly voice greeted me as I was sitting in the schoolyard. I tilted my head and looked up and saw an extremely beautiful black girl with long, silky, blue hair, which reached down her waist and her eyes were light blue in color glistening for the golden beams of the sun pouring into them. Her figure was slim and fit and it proved she was extremely athletic.

'Oh, hello Khushi.' I greeted her, I loved her exotic, Indian name, which meant happiness. Khushi's father was part Japanese, Mr. Fujita and his wife was Indian so that's how she inherited the name Khushi.

 'May I sit down?' She was so polite and understanding.

'Khushi, you don't need to ask.' I said with a smile and she replied by smiling at me too.

'Have you seen Madison? She's awfully late.' Khushi said, giving me a strange look.

 I understood the look clearly. Madison was always early when coming to school and she always reached before us and that's why it was so strange that she was late.

'Hey, isn't that Madison.' Khushi pointed at a running girl who almost tripped as she hastily entered the school. She was running as though they were people behind her trying to mug her.

She panted as she came near us and she bent down putting her hand on her knees as she was trying to catch her breath. I looked at her surprised and so did Khushi. Why was Madison running like that?

'Hello guys.' She said between the few breaths she had managed to catch, 'What's up?'

'What's up?' I said looking at her, 'Why were you running like that?'

'Oh that.' She laughed, putting a hand over her head, 'I just realized I was late for school.'

I exchanged a glance with Khushi and Madison became slightly red, 'Hey, why the look guys!?'

'Well,' Khushi began, 'You are not dumb as a rock you know. You are one of the most intelligent girls in our class and you are usually early and suddenly you remembered we have school. There is something you are not telling us.'

'Well, someone called me this morning.' She blushed.

The blush made an immediate response, '**IT WAS A BOY!!**' the way Khushi and I screamed together it looked as though we were in this bizarre quiz game and the competition was hotter than the burning fire.

'Well, ye-yes.' Madison face flushed crimson giving us an exposed idea that the boy was special.

'So who is he?' I asked and my mind raced for possible people that Madison had interacted with so I could spring up with the answer 'I knew it!' but Madison's reply was a huge disappointment in that area.

'Well you see he is not from our school.' She said.

'Oh so who is the lucky boy.' There was no disappointment in my voice but a puzzled look from both Khushi and me.

'Yeah, is he gonna transfer here or something?' Khushi asked and she really looked interested to know everything as much as I did.

'Well you are right Khushi, he is gonna transfer here.' She said dreamily.

'Hey how come you never mentioned him to us?' I asked a little upset. Madison was one of our best friends she could have at least told us she hooked up with another boy who wasn't from another school.

'Actually guys I wasn't even sure he'd remember me I mean remember Sakura that holiday I had to China when I was ten well he was living in the same neighborhood so we went to play video games together. I guess he remembered by chance you know because so many years ago.' Madison looked disappointed as she said those words it was clear that she had no contact with him all these years and I did remember now that she spoke about a boy long ago after she returned from her vacation from China. The way Madison was describing him he really did fit **_the prince charming _**slot.

'Well tell his name already.' Khushi asked impatiently.

'Well his name is-' but Madison answer was rudely interrupted by a hard, coarse voice that was unmistakably _his. Oh no, _I thought, _Not him._

'Hello Khushi.' An extremely attractive blonde boy greeted her. His eyes were the color of Li Shyaron's hair except it was a rustier sort of the chestnut color.  He had an extremely athletic body and even had some muscles, which proved he was a martial artist. He had a warm smile on his face greeted with a very nasty look from Khushi.

'Go away Amok!' Khushi said with a voice of great loathing.

'Oh c'mon babe I do like you know. Why can't you give me a chance.' Amok still had a nice smile on his face.

'And how many _boys _did you tell that too.' Khushi answered with an evil grin making the smile on his face disappear and he felt embarrassed to stand there with us so he left me and Madison laughing hysterically.

'Do you think you went a little overboard I mean c'mon Amok is a part of Eli's gang.' She abruptly ended mentioning the "Eli's gang" part. 

After Eli's attitude changed Madison and my friends were surprised why I still hanged around with a person who beat up one of our friends Makoto Shizu (who I still secretly had contact with though the incident was a severe case), I told them to mind their own businesses. At one point I could have even broke up with my friends because of this mess but I managed to hold on. Yes, it is f**king stupid isn't it that I didn't tell anyone including my best friends. Khushi, she was the only one who knew, yes, I didn't tell her but she found out. Everyone has their own uniqueness, intelligence and talents but the truth is we are human beings, we are mortals so what I am trying to say is- **we are not perfect**. We all make our mistakes (I'm trying to avoid mine at this precise moment) so even a guy like Amok, who was supposed to be Eli's best friend, can do the mistake of accidentally blurting out one of Eli's secret habits of "punishing" his little girlfriend when she "Displeases" him.

Well it started out with Amok drooling around Khushi telling her to be his girlfriend (he is still doing that in the present). Khushi declined his generous request telling she wouldn't be the girlfriend of a person who gets his kicks from hurting helpless people so not in a million years or if her life depended on it will she accept that generous proposal. Amok was really pissed off and said that he would do the thing Eli does to me if he finds her going out with another boy. Khushi was suspicious about this and asked Amok _what_ did Eli do to me. Amok realized that he was an ass giving out that information and so making lame excuses he left.  Khushi decided to stay alert and so she came actually witness Eli abusing me. When she came to help me, I became really afraid and before I knew myself I had just explained the situation to her and Khushi soaked it all up immediately and understood. I made her promise not to tell anyone but she swore if the situation got out of hand she will seek help but now she agreed to help me do something my life more pleasant though Eli was the incurable plague spreading himself upon me making me more diseased.

My thoughts were broken and I faced reality when an image or perhaps a silhouette of a person I knew presented upon my thought occupied mind. It was Li Shyaron!

He was standing in the shade of a tree as he blocked the illuminant, golden rays of the sun, which were pouring directly, down his face. I was pleased to see him, we had a good time yesterday studying together. Infact, I could confide a lot of things to him I still couldn't   confide in Khushi. But Li looked a little pale, though the day seemed extremely well for the luxuriant weather sweeping on us it sure didn't match his mood. It looked like he had faced a severe illness and they were still traces of it circulating around his body. He looked like a complete wreck, it didn't match his cheerful mood that he provided my aching soul yesterday. I really smiled after a long time for him but he now looked more-more like me who truly needed a major boost. I really needed to know what was wrong.

'Li!' I called him. He seemed concentrated and occupied with his own thoughts, 'Li!" I called him a couple of more times and soon he turned and gave a very unsatisfactory, fake, smile. I gave him a signal to come towards us and he moved at an incredible slow pace. Poor Li he looked so sullen I wondered what happened. Just yesterday he was so happy now he looked so preoccupied like an earthquake and some other natural disaster had waged war and his soul, the root of all his emotions and feelings, was the battlefield and now that the battle was over the battlefield was a hazard zone all torn and ripped up. 

I truly did wanna know what was wrong with him.

_*~*Shyaron's P.O.V.*~*_

__

__

The sweet aroma of Cherry Blossom intoxicated my senses and her nightingale sweet voice calling my name was like medicine pouring into me and was helping my mind come out from the further regions of hell where I felt my soul being quartered around the other carrion spirits.  How could anyone know how I was feeling?

I truly feel now the way Sakura feels when she gets abused by that filthy, bastard Eli and now I know they are things which you couldn't confide to people like it was a secret between you and God. I walked towards Sakura but my body and soul was still not at ease, how would anyone be comfortable with a situation like this.

LET ME SPELL IT OUT TO EVERYBODY IN A NICE, CALM MANNER- **A WOMAN**

Ya, it seems difficult to understand or explain. I went home and I saw this woman and my dad shows up telling me to greet my mom. I was so surprised and I knew what was happening. He wanted this woman to replace my mom and so he had married her discreetly as though he was going to give a splendid surprise but I felt fury at its limit I left the house ignoring the cries from my sober dad and the woman.

I knew that I felt shame for what was I going to explain to my mom-my real mom, Ian and everybody. They will think of horrid explanations for this so called marriage and my family's reputation will sink even loser.

I thought I was going have a calm night after spending time with my Cherry Blossom but it was a disaster. I can't believe he got married without telling me.

**_~*Flashback*~ _**

**__**

The voices were vague.

They had to be my mind was only concentrating on only one thing.

Sakura.

Had she really asked me out? Yes, it came to me finally and suddenly a rapture embraced me and I ignored all the shoves and pushes I was getting from the rest of the student body who were eager to get home, me, on the other hand was ready to get to Sakura's house.

Darkness.

Darkness stretched over. The rain had stopped but a grayish-black blanket had covered itself over the sky above and so that was the reason for the darkness of this afternoon. I made my way home, I thought I should grab a bite before going to Sakura's and I thought I'd take a nap too for a sudden fatigueness sweeping over me. Trigonometry was such a bitch I mean first of all it sucked and it was the only thing I got mediocre grades in and I thought I'll soon do good in it but it was kinda boring so I kept on getting mediocre marks. A slight drizzle fell on my head and I knew that it was just a minor shower so walking in it was no problem infact I liked getting wet in the rain rather than taking cover it was like the rain could wash all your sins, your tension, your fatigue and your problems all away. I walked down the streets when the police card stopped in front of me and I was quickly trying my best to avoid it. 

NO.

I didn't want to hear it no more. Why does** he **have to bother me like this I mean c'mon was it too much to do his job rather than to ask me what to do it was so annoying and yet I knew he was gonna ask me that same F**king question so I walked faster than average but I didn't make it look suspicious, just your average person trying to get away from the rain thing but I should have known better that he wouldn't give up because he I guess he cared about me.

He lifted down his car window and saw me, 'Stop walking Li Shyaron.'

I gulped and I stopped, 'Officer Barbet.' 

'Hey Li, What's up?' He smiled as he got out of his car.

'Nothing.' He was going to ask me that question now, God, I hated it.

'Have you seen Saitou Fujioka lately?' he grinned.

'No.' I answered. I was of course lying because Saitou was one of my friends. My only friend but the term **_friend_** couldn't be applied because he hardly saw me and he hated people nosing around where they weren't suppose too and I, to his account, was one of them. Nether the less he liked me because I was someone he could confide most of his secrets to. A friend.

A **Real** Friend.

My only kind of pal, Saitou Fujioka, the gangster was full of tension and if he didn't manage everything the way he did he would have surely have a nervous breakdown. Saitou was an extremely cool guy and there was another reason why I liked him- He was Eli's Rival.

Yeah, the rival gang of Eli's was Saitou's gang and I liked it when Saitou kicked Eli's ass during their fight outs causing the police to go around trying to catch Saitou with some sort of dirt but Eli was set free.

Eli, always the loose cannon, always the one to be set free. If anyone found out what he did to Sakura they would form a strike and burn him at the stakes. _All the great living standards of being rich and when your dad owns half the country its better!_

_F**K! You asshole!_ I cursed myself deeply, _If you love her so much then why the F**k are you not trying to help her!? F**k you!_

Really, why didn't I tell anyone about Eli hurting Sakura?

Surely her friends must know.

I remembered how Sakura was lying on her knees looking at the peaceful storm wiping away her bruises and the passing in rivulets down her mangled hair and those glistening were like a tornado of melancholy washing over those once, innocent, bright and happy orbs.

_I know why I didn't say anything, _I thought, _Its because Sakura wouldn't have liked if someone buds into her personal matters without her consent and I know Eli must have blackmailed Sakura about hurting her friends or family nor else she would have done something about the matter in the first place._

'Hello, Shyaron, are ya still in this planet or what?' Officer Barbet's deep, cool voice just sliced through my thoughts and ended my thinking session bringing me back to reality.

'Yeah-Yeah I'm fine.' I said nervously, _what a dumb ass I am, now he is positive that I might be trying to hide something from him._

'You have met him haven't you?' Barbet looked at me with his cold, red eyes and I kinda gulped. Bill Barbet was your average tall, dark and handsome. He had dark blue hair, which could have been accurately mistaken by most people as black. He had lean and hungry eyes which had a lint of the malevolent nature in them which were instantly recognized as deadly but they softened up to receive the woman's charms. He did have a soft side too which he showed to me-in some occasions- but he was a bachelor and that was a mystery. All the women thought he was a fantastic person but he left them and their only complaint was that he was distant though isolated his real being in a shell of some insecurity and that was something that people were curious about. He always showered them with emotions of great strength and the girls fell in love with him after a very short period but it seemed clearly vivid some periods later that maybe he is sheltering his real self from the outside world and that he has found someone new and will hurt them later. So, many relationships broken and new bloom but was there any **real** relationship in the beginning but was it merely a **faded vision**? 

I had to admit, Officer Bill Barbet was a good-looking guy ready to strike the women as the mysterious stranger. I know most girls likes mysterious men just like guys like mysterious girls. It is all part of human nature- **_Curiosity doesn't only kill the cat._**

'No I am not really. I haven't seen Saitou in one month, honestly.' I gave a very sincere look.

He suspiciously looked at me as though he was digging into my very soul, 'Ok Kid, I believe you.' He said after some moments.

I really breathed a sign of relief that Barbet believed me nor else he was going to throw me in the slammer, 'Sir, are you here to ask me about Saitou or is there another reason?'_ there had to be another reason, he would have merely called if he wanted to know about Saitou and besides I can read his mind there is something else._

'You're smart do you know that Mr. Shyaron well lets have a little chat about your father.' He narrowed his eyes.

**_OH NO, DAD_**_, why do you do this to me? You are so f**king impossible I had this premonition after you left that something bad will happen and it has._

'Hey Kid are you still with me or have you gone to a land filled with pretty girls.' Barbet called me.

'No,' I said quietly.

'No, no what?' he asked me.

'NO, I don't wanna talk about it. Please leave me alone in peace.' I begged him, I prayed to God that he would leave me alone but I also prayed that I would not have to ask my mom to pay an immense amount for that bastard.

'Listen kid, I know how you feel-'

'**NO OFFICER BARBET!** You don't know how I feel! My dad is a criminal and me, my mom and that poor guy Ian has to pay for it.' I hold myself together, I was in a verge of releasing bottled-up violence and rage that could easily overpower me but I thanked God for giving me this much inner strength nor else I would have lost my mind years ago.

'Listen kid, calm down. You're dad may go to the slammer again but-but this time he might stay for years except weeks or months.' Barbet told me quietly.

'OH MY GOD, don't tell me he has finally-finally murdered someone.' My eyes grew wide and I swear I was going to lose consciousness, my hands became sweaty and there were great chills flowing like immense currents down my spine.

'No kid, he didn't kill but he almost raped someone, it is serious you know.' Barbet told me.

My eyes grew like two planets and inside the two planets have just collided with one another leaving my senses numb as though they have been paralyzed. My father, an attempted rapist, what would happen if this got to the papers my mom would never be able to show her face again and with Ian they will lose their jobs for good.

'Well there is a good news that is the press don't know about this and the girl has a long line rumors of working with people who break the law so she'll have no chance in court the real reason no one has thrown her and her friend in the slammer yet because no one's any hard evidence on them. She is eighteen years old.'

'Oh.' I only muttered I was so ashamed.

'Li, I know this is difficult but I have feeling that your dad will be in serious trouble- court or no court.' Bill informed me.

'I wanna talk to her. What's her name and where does she live?' I asked him.

'What?' he looked at me as though I was nuts or something.

'I know you think I wanna go and talk her out of it but I won't do it's up to her what to do all I wanna know if she is alright.' I explained my actions.

He looked at me for a moment, 'Ok. Her name is Rebecca Starling lives with her friend Amy Deluca at-'

*

This was great.

I know Bill would think I've gone to this girl Carol's place-well…uh I was goin to her place but… I really had to speak with Fujioka and tell him to keep his cool for a while no matter what Eli does for an imprint of his shoe on his ass. I walked to his apartment building and pressed the 4th floor inside the elevator. After some minutes I got out of the elevator only to be harshly greeted by a pink hair girl who was keeping her head down as she pushed roughly against me, 'Hey,' I yelled, 'Watch out were you-' but I stopped.

Tears.

Have I just seen tears?

Yes, they were.

The poor girl was crying.

But before I could tell her anything about what was troubling her but before I could ask her. She got into the elevator and pressed the gates shut.

I stared after she was gone. I really did wanna know who she was and why was she so much melancholy. Concluding she would present herself as an mysterious figure in my life. I reached the door to his apartment and pressed the bell. After ringing the doorbell for about six times the door was opened and I found myself facing a miniature clone of Bill Barbet.

Yeah, they had the same blue hair, which could have been mistaken as black. Same hungry, lean, malevolent eyes except Saitou's were pure yellow and Bill's eyes were pure crimson. They looked alike and sometimes they thought alike and their personalities were somewhat alike too. It was hard to believe they were not related. Even though they were like twins venom sprung out between them and enmity was vivid and they considered the other to be a poison to him.  

'Hey Shyaron.' Saitou greeted me friendlily_, too_ _friendlily._

'Hi Saitou.' I looked at him awkwardly.

I entered his apartment as if I was entering the den of a wolf. Saitou was ok at my company but you never know I could piss him off by asking the wrong question at the wrong time.

He signaled me to take a seat and I did on a large, black, leather sofa and he sat on the opposite sofa, which was identical to the one I was sitting in. Saitou had good taste all his furniture and decorations were mostly black or deep, dark colors but it was well suited to, mostly everybody's likings. Saitou's parents were not in Japan they lived in America and they were tired of their son's scandals involving the police but Saitou seemed so expressionless about that that nobody truly knew how he felt. I really sometimes wish I knew how he truly felt for even when he was freely discussing his problems he never shows his true feelings of the situation so I never knew.

'So Li,' he began with a smirk on his face, 'What brings you here?'

'I have to warn you about Bill Barbet.' I explained abruptly for his extreme friendliness was making me uncomfortable for he was acting too nice.

'What about that moron?' he asked un-amused as always.

'Well, he is planning on throwing you in the slammer if you cause more trouble. So please lay low for a while.' I requested him too.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, 'You know Li, I have no problem laying low but how am I supposed to keep my cool when a bastard like Eli sends his own sister to seduce me to surrender to him.'

I looked at him shocked what the hell was he talking about, 'Hey, what-what do you mean?'

'Well, he started did you meat a pretty, crying, pink hair girl outside?' he asked.

'Well, yes, she pushed me and quickly got into the elevator.' I answered.

'Well that was Eli's sister Ruby Moon.' He slammed the cup of coffee he had drinking for some time and it shattered into tiny glass pieces and brown coffee was spilled on his table.

I looked at the raged Saitou. It was clear he had bottled his anger all this time but the bottle gets shattered too in the end for I guess it was not designed to hold such anger, which was so hazardous, so volatile. It was like a flammable object inside all of us that even sometimes gets the better of us.

~* **_Flashback Interrupted _***~

'**MR SHYARON!!' **A voice boomed in my ear and I was forced back into reality by Miss Katy Wallace. An extremely attractive woman but   had the reputation of being a major s**t. She was married four times and none of her marriages went well. She had altogether seven children but her kids gave no respect to her and her ex-husbands got along well with each other then they got along with her. Her favorite past time. Ridicule and annoy Miss Soi Okida. 

Right now she was looking like she was gonna kill me and that did make me nervous. 

'Mr. Shyaron I have no problem failing you in my class!' she screamed.

_But it wasn't my fault, _I thought, _I was working like a Zombie right now. I wasn't even aware of my surroundings or how the hell I_ _got into class._

'Mr. Shyaron are you still with me?!' She screamed again.

'Yes, Yes ma'am.' I replied nervously.

'Well come on in.' she commanded somebody outside the classroom and **she** came in. 

_OH NO_, I was infuriated, _What the hell is she doin here?_

'Li,' Miss Wallace came near me, ' This girl claims she is your sister.'

I heard a few mutters from my classroom and a puzzled look from Sakura. I looked at the girl with crimson eyes and raven black hair smiling so sweetly at me that it made me sick.

'Well,' Miss Wallace broke my thoughts once more, 'Is she your sister?'

'Yes,  probably is my stepsister.' I said and I heard some gasps and mutters but I got a shocked look from Sakura. She was probably thinking why I didn't tell her I had a stepsister.

'Well what's your name girl?' Miss Wallace asked.

'Its Meiling Ray.' She replied happily and took a seat behind me but I simply ignored though how much she tried to catch my attention.

I just got into more important things.

I drifted back into my thoughts.

~* **_Flashback Continued_** *~

I was looking At Saitou I thought I heard wrong but I know I heard right. Ruby Moon _was_ here. It was hard to believe she was coming to the place where the leader of her brother's rival gang lived.

'I don't know what happened but you see I found her outside a bar with a pretty big hangover so I brought her home. Though I hate that bastard Eli I couldn't hate his family for they never gave me trouble. Next thing I know she wanted to sleep with me and I told her leave for she was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying. She cried and ran out before I could call her back.' Saitou explained and I simply stared.

'Well Saitou I've got to leave. Just listen to my advice.' I told before taking off.

'Yeah, sure,' he said in a bored voice.

*

I walked to the place Rebecca Starling lived.

It was a very dark and dirty building and it looked like a cemetery. I walked and passed a kissing couple near the stairs and started to walk to reach the fifth floor I pressed the bell to the door situated on the right of that floor.

After pressing the bell after what seemed like ages I heard a groggy, sleepy voice of a girl, 'C'mon I'm coming!'

She flung open the door and looked kinda angry at me, 'What ya want?' she said in a rather rude voice.

'I'm looking for miss Rebecca Starling.' I replied her.

'Oh, you mean Kit. Well, you must be ha boyfriend or something  though you look kinda young for her well anyways come inside.'

I did as she told me and inside their apartment wasn't pretty glamorous or anything. They were dirty furniture and they looked old and seemed to need replacing and some of the designs seemed to be stained or fading out. I sat in one of they couches and as I did a cloud of spoke came out and a I coughed for a while.

_This place needs a serious makeover_, I thought as I coughed hoarsely, _I wonder if they even clean it up._

'So, I guess you have to wait a little bit. Kit's gone out.' She said, leaving the room.

_Why the Hell is that girl is calling her Kit? I thought her name was Rebecca,_ I thought confused.

-30 minutes later-

'Yo Kit, there is this cute boy in the living room waiting for you!' a voice yelled and it made me turn my head the opposite direction for I knew at last Rebecca Starling had come home.

'Well if its Shaun I'll-' she practically barged into the room and looked as though she had caught fire but her expression changed when she saw me and it went to startled to apologetic, 'I'm-I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else.'

'Who's Shaun?' I was surprised, the question came on an impulse.

'Oh this moron I'm dating and I'm – hey, I don't even know you and you are asking questions about my private life!' She said.

'Oh, I'm sorry the question just came up. Uh, I'm Li Shyaron and you must be Miss Rebecca Starling.' I said.

'Yeah, stop it with the miss shit call me Kit cause that's what everyone calls me and in this part of town everyone's got some nicknames. Amy's one is Tie but you see most people don't know our real names so we don't really use em. You dig?' She asked.

'Yeah, I guess.' I scanned Kit and for the first time I saw the large swollen mark on her cheek, which was blackish-purple but it, sill had some red outlines to it. It seemed Kit was trying to hide it with her hair a little bit. She was a red head and her hair reached down her waist while she had crystal blue eyes.

She noticed me Staring at her wound and quickly covered it up by fixing her hair in front of it but I shot at it, 'How'd you get that wound on your cheek?'

'Its nothing, ' she looked at me with my face full of concern and she realized that I worried about her and she looked happy that I did, 'I fell face down on the ground. I wonder sometimes what the F**k happens to me sometimes.' She smiled but the smile seemed genuine.

'No, you are lying some-someone did that to you.' She gasped, I knew, she knew that that was the truth and she was trying to hide it.

'What are you talking about?' She laughed some fake laughs though I sensed her nervousness and I realized I had cornered the truth.

My father.

He must have done this to her it was all so obvious but something told me that she hadn't really told anyone about the incident that happened to her and I decreased the volume of my voice for I didn't wanna be the person to reveal what happened to her.

'Someone did that to you. I know what happened to you.' I said very slowly.

She looked at me for some minutes. We said nothing as though we were trying to hide from some dangerous foe and weren't going to give up our cover.

'How-how do you know?' she spoke after what seems liked many years. I guess she was trying to figure out how I knew she seemed to be eying me like I was a puzzle and she was trying to put the proper pieces into place. In one word, I truly was a mystery to her. First of all, she didn't know me, Second, she didn't know why I was here and Third I knew something personal about her which she hadn't entrusted to anyone yet.

'Because,' How was I going to break it to her that- well it was now or never. I braced myself for the physical and mental blow that was going to be inflicted, 'You see, it was my father who tried to ra-rape you.'

There. I positioned myself for the worse. I was waiting for a load of a bad language, throwing of decoration pieces, Screaming for me to get the hell out of her house her life or merely she would pounce on me to hurt me as much as my dad had hurt her but instead she quietly sat down near the seat beside me.

'I-I thought it was funny that **_you _**knew, **_a stranger_** knew about what happened to me when I Neva told any of my friends what happened. I explained this – She pointed out her wound – as a mere clumsiness of mine of falling face down on a strong concrete ground.' She sniffed a little and I realized she had tears in her eyes.

'He was drunk wasn't he?' I asked, I just couldn't meet her eyes.

'Yes, so I can't really blame you know he looked like he was going to collapse right on the street. The real reason Officer Barbet found out was because he gave me a lift home.' She answered.

She started coughing all of a sudden and she looked as though she was going to vomit, 'Are you alright Kit?' I asked in a serious tone she looked ill.

'Excuse me.' She ran out of the room.

'Sorry.' She came back after some minutes and I heard Tie/Amy screaming.

'Kit, Are you ok? You need ta go to a doctor you are vomiting regularly nowadays!.'

'I'm fine ok!' she said irritated.

'She's right,' I said, 'It could be something serious.'

'No, its just that-I'm-I'm pregnant.' She slowly replied.

'What?' I said.

'I trust you won't say this to anyone. The reason I told you its because you look someone who understands though you are still a stranger to me.'

'I don't mean to intrude but is this guy Shaun the father?' I asked.

'No, its ok, you can ask, yes it is.' She answered.

'Why isn't he helping you? I mean he's the father.' But I had a feeling I knew a part of the reply already.

'Shaun left.' 

'Why?' I said.

'Because that bastard couldn't take the fact he was gonna be a father.' She was extremely angry.

'What happened?'

'Well, the classic love story of boy meets girl, girl likes boy, boy also likes girl but a fruit blossoms from their love which may cause a little drama in their love story. Shaun and I loved each other but when I told him I was pregnant and that he was the father then he ran he emptied his apartment and fled.'

'But he can't run away like that it's his responsibility.' I was shocked.

'Go tell him that. I couldn't tell anyone about this either not even Tie cause she'll tell me to let go of the baby.' 

'You don't want to do you?' I was feeling bad for her.

'No, I am a stupid bitch. I hate for the gutless job Shaun did but I just can't let go of his baby. Its not his/her fault that Shaun ran away its because he can't face reality, he is a f**king coward.'

'I know I am a stranger, I am younger than you but I'll my hardest to help you.' I promised her and silently cursed the guy Shaun, _He is such a moron, I wish he wouldn't secretly run away like that. Everybody has a responsibility and they have to face them no matter how hard they are._

'Thanks really, I'm beginning to feel like we are old pals or something.' She smiled.

'Oh it's ok-Shit!' I looked at the time I was to be supposed to be at Sakura's, 'Sorry Kit but I gotta run! Hope to see you soon!'

*

'Yes, can I help you?' a boy asked. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes and they were scanning me from head to toe.

'Yes I am looking for Sakura Avalon.' I answered.

'LI!' I heard her voice as she came near the door, 'Hi Li, this is Torii my bro come on in, he came to study with me.' The last answer was directed at Torii who was giving an eye signal to tell the hell I was.

We went up to her room and it was very nice looking with the bright colors and decorations, stuffed animals, the room was neat and tidy and there was a cat lying on the bed.

'This is Kero, his full name is Keroberos but I like to call him Kero. It's a name from the Greek mythology. It was a present from my late mother.' She looked a little sad as she picked up her cat.

'Shall we start the problems.' I wanted to change the subject.

'Yes.' She said as she laid down her cat back on the bed.

We took out our books and started working with the problems. For many minutes we didn't say anything as if we have locked ourselves into separate rooms and we were trying to do this special job that was somehow importance to us it was like you were blocking out all the sights and sounds to find yourself alone in the back of your mind to find some solitary peace.

'Damn!' I screamed and Sakura looked at me.

'What's wrong?'

"I'm sorry but Trigonometry sucks I mean you can't solve these sums properly when they flip around the figures and you have to find out the different sides or angles.'

'Don't worry,' Sakura was doing the problem, 'See the side opposite to the hypotenuse is the right angle and so if you see that clearly you'll be able to do the sum for you will be able to figure out which side is the perpendicular and the base.'

After showing out the process to me I really was getting the hang of it and soon I was excelling in the sums and I really was beginning to feel happy that my talented cherry blossom had helped.

Ring.

The phone had just rung and Sakura excused herself to go and get it. Something felt strange, my instincts told me something was wrong and so I crept and saw Sakura clinging the phone.

    Her hands were shaky and her voice was nervous it took less than a second to know it was Eli. Sakura seemed to be trying to explain something to Eli:

'Eli, please I can't go out with you tomorrow…'

'because Madison is going to try to enter the music school I was talking about…'

'Eli please…'

'Alright Eli I'll-I'll tell her that I can stay only for a short time.'

She put down the phone and was heading upstairs and I dashed back inside the room while she came in looking extremely upset while I pretended to be doing my sums.

She sat down and resumed doing her sums but I figured her mind was somewhere else. I really wanted to comfort her, hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was truly was going to be fine but I restrained myself. She needed someone better than me someone who could fight Eli away. A commoner was a nobody to a princess, he is just someone who can dream about being in her palace properly welcomed and treated as an equal while he got a place in her heart through so many better men such as other princes, barons, dukes can sweep her off her feet. A commoner is no match for a dark prince especially if power was on his side. The princess is born to deserve the best and the cherry blossom princess Sakura who is more like an angel reincarnated also deserves the same. She deserves better than me.

I looked at Sakura and it seemed her body and thoughts were all immobilized and it seemed she was making some silent decisions of some sort. I felt extremely bad. I may have wanted her to be mine but it was true I did not deserve her, I really loved Sakura and I wanted her to be happy and content even if it doesn't include me in the picture. I just as well try to be her friend so that I could help her all the time and that I could keep an eye out for her. I know I had to do something, 'Look there is a cherry blossom tree outside.'

'Huh, what?' Sakura seemed to realize that I was still here with her.

'Cherry blossoms. They are my favorite flower, you see cherry blossoms are so beautiful and they are so high up in the tree. You know I hate to see a fallen cherry blossom, you know a one on the ground, it seems that they have lost their place for some sadness in their hearts but they will be born again on the tree where  it belongs.'

Sakura stared at me for a long time and she sank her head down, 'You are referring to me aren't you.'

'I-yes, yes, I am. Sakura tell me what's wrong. You can trust me I really want to help.' I begged her to tell.

She looked at me but her eyes seemed to be cold, 'You can't help me now leave please.'

'Sakura, I understand your feelings but-'

'NO YOU DON'T!!' they were hot tears in her eyes, 'Do you know how it feels to be trapped inside a cell and you are screaming for help but no one can hear you! I feel as though I am enslaved somewhere, I wear around people but no one can see my real face, my **_naked_** face or my naked spirit which has been stripped of all will, of all rights of all-'

She collapsed.

Tears.

It was a waterfall of hidden pain pouring down her cheeks. I couldn't control myself any longer I took her in my arms and she let down her pain on my chest as I held her close. I blushed slightly but I tried my best to soothe her pain.

It seemed like ages that I had her wrapped around in my arms. It felt like we were lovers but-hey!_ Get a grip Li you are helping her as_ a _friend and there's nothing going on between you two so stop acting like a perv geez I wanna kill myself sometimes._

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you but I just always bottle up my emotions like this.' She pressed her head against my chest as she broke those words through some sobs.

'There is nothing to apologize about,' I hugged her closer trying to comfort her (Yes, I am not trying to hit on her I mean I know I was thinking like jerk a few minutes ago but I'm serious now) 'You are upset. No human being can bottle his/her feelings forever, they will come out sooner or later no matter what.'

'You knew.' She whispered as she huddled closer.

'Huh.' I was confused.

'You know what Eli did to me didn't you?' she asked, she looked at me through her tear brimmed eyes waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath, 'Yes, I knew and I hope you find it in your hurt to forgive me for being such a coward and running away when I could helped you. I was trying to make myself believe in a way that what I saw wasn't real just a figment of my imagination but I was trying to escape the truth in a way. I also thought you wouldn't like a stranger stepping into your life.'

'I understand, you were not a coward to walk away I was trying to blind myself to the truth too but how long can a person do that you are bound to face reality one time and I thought I could change him, help him from whatever he's facing. I looked into his eyes and I saw pain and loneliness but  I was wrong he's become into a monster I can't escape from. He has trapped me, I am a bird in a gilded cage. I wanna fly again but I am locked in my shell which has no protection from him I feel so alone.'

 Sakura spoke. It was clear that she hadn't talking to anyone freely in a LONG time and as she spoke she chuckled, smiled and wept .

I was like her holy spark in the darkness that had engulfed her. She was explaining how she unwillingly became bound to Eli and how no one knew except Khushi who got the information by accident.

 She was telling me everything not missing a single detail and I was feeling her pain now before I never fully understood it. To be trapped with someone who has forced you  to love him by taking advantage of you through your loved ones. 

She told me that he was hiding a part of his nature and that it was her mistake that she didn't see it but she also told me that she had mixed feelings about Eli. Though she truly hated him a part of her felt that Eli did love her and it was because of this love that Eli was hurting her. Guess Eli was afraid to lose Sakura for a reason maybe it had to do something with his childhood.

Silence.

She had stopped.

It had been a few hours since I arrived at her home and the once dark, dreary sky became more darker and the clouds a mixture of black and grey. A wave of orange, yellow and red had somehow appeared on the sky through the mixture of  black and grey and I knew that the hidden sun was saying goodbye so that the silver moon may appear on the dark night sky, greeted by the shining stars mimicking the same glow of the silver orb but I am afraid that the moon and stars will also have a veil covering them for the dark, grey clouds of rain have not decided to leave.

 Sakura blushed and moved away 'I'm sorry, I-I didn't know.' She was so absorbed in her speeches that she was not away that her head had nestled upon my chest and now she shone crimson.

'Its alright.' I blushed as well.

'Li, thank you. I never felt this relieved and stress free in a long time.' I believed what she said for her face shone a certain radiance that was missing all this time though how many times she had produced a smile.

'You don't need to thank me Sakura,' I started, 'I just want to help you.'

'And you did.' Sakura smiled broadly.

'Huh'

'All this time I was alone. I couldn't do anything about Eli, I couldn't tell anyone I just thought telling someone would get them involved into something really dangerous for Eli never hesitates to beat up someone though if they are related to me. I never let anyone break me down, I was always strong but Eli gets me through my loved ones. I just couldn't endanger their lives so I was trapped with Eli. Khushi knew and she even offered a helping hand but I still couldn't tell her even if she was  one of my best friend because Khushi already had problems with Amok and it would make her life worse but I felt something in you, something that I found comforting. I hesitated to tell you but my soul is desperate, aching for a way to get out and I knew that a part of me called you here to try to tell you about this. I really do appreciate your understanding. I guess I realized after all this time that I could find a friend in you.'

My mind seemed to clear itself and I felt a joy triggering inside me that had come so suddenly. I was like a boy on his birthday who was filled with extreme happiness to have got something he had yearned for a long time and I have got the thing from my Cherry Blossom that I have been longing for a long time.

**_Trust._**

*

I opened the door only to be greeted by the same darkness each time.

The house felt old and abandoned.

Partly, that was the truth for it was never truly occupied for my dad was always out, wasting his life in bars, using women and doing vile acts when he is drunk.

I didn't expect my dad to be home for he usually was out especially at nights to party around in bars and when he was home he would either place himself in front of the T.V. or sleep. My dad had lost his job months ago, it happened when he didn't come to work for a month and later my dad was found as a drunken wreck so he has been jobless ever since. My dad usually got money from the women he dated or by gambling I however had to do a part time job and my mom also gave me money to use for she knew my dad's activities. She tried to talk to him about this but was answered by the  door on her face so she gave up for I told her too and going to court will cause a scandal so I declined the judgment.

Woman.

No, it can't be or could it? I saw a woman in my kitchen and she looked like she was going to cook something. Her hair was the color of fire and I saw a glimpse of her eyes, Yellow, just like cat eyes. I didn't like this, who was this woman? What was she doing in my house?

'Oh, there you are Li. So you have come back. I was wondering where you were the whole day.' That voice, it was my dad! But his voice wasn't slurred due to liquor, it seemed normal like it was before when mom was around. Something wasn't right and I felt it sending chills up my spine.

'Oh Shido is that your son?' the woman asked.

'Yes Mai this is my son his name is Li. Li say hi to your mom.'

I thought I was shot in the head or was I hallucinating this whole scene right in front of me. Did my dad just tell me this woman was my new mother?

'Li, this is Meiling, she's my daughter.' Mai introduced me to a raven-haired girl with red eyes. She looked shyly at me and was somewhat blushing but I didn't care about those details at this exact minute.

'So dad what did she promise you money.' I looked angrily at him.

'Li,' my father was furious as Mai seemed insulted, 'What do you mean by this?'

'I mean who is this woman and why the hell are you telling me to call her mom?' I asked.

'Because I married her and she is your mom.' My dad looked cross by my behavior and the girl called Meiling looked nervous.

'**YOU DID WHAT!?** When? How?' I just couldn't speak properly.

'I married her yesterday, legally but I will held a party soon so don't worry son.' My dad looked so happy as he held Mai's hand I felt I was going to vomit.

'You cannot have really married a cheap woman like that when you were in your senses you must have been really drunk.' I scowled at him.

Mai looked humiliated and Meiling made a saddened face, my dad was serious, 'Li! How dare you!?'

'Well, I'm leaving,' I said heading near the door, I looked at the woman called Mai, 'Don't be surprised if he dumps you by tomorrow.'

'Li!' my dad called as I strode out of the house I really needed a quiet place to stay.

I crashed at Saitou's for the night. I was happy that he didn't ask too many questions for I wasn't feeling answering any at this specific moment, my dad remarried a woman he met probably yesterday and he expects me to play it cool. Wrong! I am not gonna take this shit that woman is not my mom and she is not taking my real mom's place for they are no substitutes for certain things in this world.

In the morning I went to my house, got in with the extra key I possessed , grabbed my books and headed for the school with my mind and emotions extremely clouded.

**_~*Flashback Ended*~_**

****

The bell rang and I dashed towards the exit of the class before anyone asked me how the mysterious Meiling girl was related to me especially Sakura. I shoved the student body and got out to be greeted by brilliant sunshine. It sure was a nice day too bad I was too depressed to enjoy it. As I walking  to the school exit I noticed a grey cloud moving around in the sky along with the white ones. I felt this to be strange as if it were an omen. Was the black cloud representing a thorn in our lives? And whose lives, mine or Sakura's? And who was the thorn, Eli, Mai or that girl called Meiling?

~*~

_I am extremely sorry that it took me such a long time to update, I was having Internet connection problems throughout my whole vacation. Well I hoped you liked chapter 5. I know it was lengthy but it was because I hadn't updated in a long time. I wanna thank all the people who have reviewed so far especially Daydreamlynnie and friends for all their support. I'll update as soon as I can!_

~*~


	6. Savage Again

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Disclaimer_**_:_ _I don't own, you know sue!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**_                                                                              .::Love* Is* A* Distant* Dream::._******

                                                                                                                     .**_::_**_Six**::.**_

Savage Again 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________                                                                    __

_                                                                                 **.::**Sakura's Point Of View**::.**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

   I clapped as long as I can remember I clapped but my hands weren't the only ones. The whole auditorium had broken into a fantastic applause and I saw proudly as my friend Madison bowed down. Her performance was excellent and she deserved these rhythmic praises from people. The curtains came down and I rushed down to see Madison backstage. I know she would be gleaming with joy she had been practicing for like hundreds of hours for this day. She had been singing beautifully and her singing was so sweet that it actually put a spell over an audience –they couldn't take my eyes of her. She had worn a crimson dress that really did match her condition at that time. Though I thought the others hadn't noticed but I saw her blushing and she was so nervous but somehow this super natural force was able to blanket those from the body of people who truly appreciated her beauty. I raced across the sea of bodies when I finally arrived at my destination I saw a horde of individuals praising her. Nikki, Chelsea, Khushi, Rita, et cetera. I felt some sort of unusual depression sweep over me. I wished I arrived here first, a thought found a way in my consciousness; After all I am her best friend.

                            Madison waving her hand had brought me back from those rogue thoughts and I smiled obviously elated. I had this immense feeling that she might get offers to sing professionally; there were many acquaintances of the principle who could be described well off in those sort of entertaining businesses and I had no doubt that one of then had an invitation to this recital and had actually arrived. 

                        'Hey Madison, you were so divine!' I let all the enthusiasm out as I neared her and embraced her. Nothing could actually aid me to express the feeling running through my soul as if they were vehicles attached to the prospect of winning a race.

                       She hugged me back but her grip around me was a little more than necessary as if she were trying to thank me for something…but what?

                              'Oh Sakura…' she looked like she was going to cry, 'I couldn't have done anything without you.' She was really making me quizzical now.

                            'Huh.' Was all that I could utter. The deep reasons of my mind seemed to tap on ever folder of my inner recesses as if they were invisible fingers and they were tapping on some keyboard and were trying to search and bring the answer on my mind so I could understand why Madison was showering me with her endless appreciation, both vocally and in body language.

                           'Sakura, like why are you looking so puzzled for?' Madison had bemusement lurking on her, 'You are the one who helped me.' 

                         'But Madison what did I help you with?' I was now more startled then before. I sought and opened every memory that was available within my grasp. Madison was saying I helped her…how? I mean I couldn't have helped her sing cause I was not a participant in this entertaining display. I had only watched her express such sweet music, which converted more into heavenly honey for her great mastery of her own vocal chords.

                        'You know Sakura, it is in these moments of time that I really ponder how you can stand first in our class.' Madison gave me an annoyed look as she teased me with the remark.

                        I could only merely giggle, Madison was right in some way I was truly clueless in some aspects in life while I was completely exceeding in others. Well, I really wanted to know what Madison was talking about, 'Ok, tell me Madison, what are you talking about.'

                     'Ok, who was the one giving me all that courage all this time, whose the one who made me valiant and gave me enough confidence to succeed. I was so nervous that I was going to quit but who told me to hold on and keep on practicing to make it the best.'

                   I smiled; yes I'd done all those things. I was the one who had said all those things to her but I had no prior knowledge that she would think of these encouragements of mine as high factors to her success. Well, now I was going to exit this place though my heart longed to stay I could not.

Eli.

He had threatened me again. Oh, how serious his words were one could only learn through the stages of raw experience. I did not care bout my well being, my friend's meant more. He had threatened to hurt Nikki, the most vulnerable person from our group. She was a standard bookroom and was far more interested in the world of the supernatural rather than curricular activities. I feared her health the most for she was like a twig, which could easily be snapped. I had had enough on Eli's threats, one would truly reach and break all the boundaries of exasperation when this perpetual ordeal had surpassed its extensive limit but I was I to do. Eli's father was a well-to-do businessman and law was on his side. It was finding a needle in a haystack to find a way to win against them in court. 

          Madison too was ready to calm down. Her performance was over and now others were going to recite their songs. I had decided to leave quickly nor else Eli would have an endless brigade of questions, which I'm not in any mood to answer too, 'Uh, Madison I got to leave.'

           'Really,' I saw the startled expression on her face, 'Why so?'

           'I have a lunch date with Eli.' I said plainly.

           'Oh, but you have to stay for a while though.' She smiled, 'I've got another solo from the music teacher isn't that great!'

             I tried to smile, really I did. But the nerve endings of my face seemed to have paralyzed that the color of my face drained away and suddenly I felt I developed and exoskeleton for my flesh seemed to have deteriorated all of a sudden. 

I didn't hear right did I? Madison got another recital but she didn't mention it on the phone. I found perspiration so deep that it suddenly started digging a grave to bury me inside. Or maybe, I was already inside the solitary confinements of the coffin, I just didn't know so…

              'Wow Madison,' I gave a nervous laugh and tried my hardest to create a counter curse to destroy the spell cast upon my face and produce a smile, 'You…You never mentioned this over the phone.'

             'Well it was a surprise for me too.' Madison still had a happy and dreamy tone to her voice which made guilt close in for its kill upon me, I knew that this type of remorse was so foreign to me that I wished that I could leave it but it managed to cling on like a little woodpecker eager to keep on penetrating its tree of choice. 'I came today and I heard Nina had fallen ill and so her part was given to me. Though I do really feel bad for Nina you know how much I simply love her part so I was happy that I got the opportunity to recite it.'

             I know Madison really did feel bad for this girl called Nina. She wasn't the sort who gained pleasure in other's misfortune. But that was not the primary issue right now. ELI MOON WAS!

           He was capable of executing the figments of his thoughts in full scale and missing out the lunch date was never a wise decision, no it f—king wasn't!

           I remembered it like it was an event from today morning but it happened long back but something my mind will never let go for it was the ringing bells of remembrance. Never disappoint Eli Moon.

             Michelle, that was her name, a transfer student from America. Though she was new we became fast friends but then Eli's shadow of darkness loomed over the new born light of darkness crushing it with its colossal feet which possessed pure evil one that surpasses even the boundaries of hell. He had called me over for dinner and I had agreed with no other option but then Michelle came along. She needed serious help in the mathematics, which was going to be held the next day. Feeling that I could surely do something beneficial for my friend I had given Eli a sincere call feeling extremely sorry for not being able to attend due to other obligations. I hadn't told Eli the reason to my declination but he knew, the devil always seems to lurk inside a person's depths, fiddle around with his mind and body like it were only a chew toy.

               'Oh My God!' I screamed, I remember seeing Michelle's badly bruised body. The doctors said that it was surely a miracle why she was still inhaling and exhaling breaths. They said some hoodlums beat her up with basketball bats and that both her arms and legs were broken and so were some of her ribs. Eli-I-I never thought he would do this. So as I exited the hospital and was walking down the pavement trapped in my own simultaneous misery. I jerked out of it as a hand got me tightly by the wrist. I shrieked a bit and turned around to see Eli smiling an insane smile.

               'Sakura I will always be your first priority is that understood nor else next time they will end up in the spoils of the earth get that.' With it he gave me a small peck in the lips and left. Michelle's parents went back to their home fearing the event with their daughter would reoccur itself. Michelle found out background on her abusers, though she never went to court, she never talked to me ever again. To her I was like the spirit who seemed to pester the living trying to obtain access to their worlds once more.

                    'I can't stay.' I couldn't arrange the words in the delicate manner I so desired, they came out though my inner strength had tried to restrain them.

                   Everyone's face became a cascade of raw astonishment especially Madison, 'What do you mean you can't stay?'

                    'I can't Madison I have to go out with Eli.' I tried my hardest to control my voice but malice's invisible hands were now tampering my insides and I could not free myself from it. I could feel the formation of tears in my eyes. No one ever means to hurt a friend but yet we do.

                   'But Sakura it'll only take some minutes for the song isn't that lengthy besides you can always call Eli and say you'll run a little late.' Madison presented an acceptable solution but there was nothing as a solution when Eli's deceased mind was concerned. I looked at Nikki who looked a bit confused that I was leaving departing in the middle of my friend's special moment for a date, and a sense of desperation swept over me like I was being carried away by a tide to the desolation of an open sea. My head constructed an horrific image, Nikki being thrashed by the unmerciful weights of those basketball bats and soon she releases her last breath and her body breaks leaving only a empty shell for the entity inside drifts away. Michelle had a natural strength that seemed to push her to the limit but Nikki unfortunately did not posses this attribute making my fears intensify by each passing second.

              'I can't I'm sorry.' Oh yes I truly was. I was sorry I ever met the bastard nor else this day would be nothing more than a nightmare, which could be easily forgotten. My friends tried to be pursue me to change my mind but I hell did not stir and that is when I lost a friend.

                  'STOP IT!' Madison screamed, everyone who had been persuasive with me including myself turned around to see a tearful, hurt and angered Madison Daidouji, I have never seen her applying this state before, never, 'GO SAKURA! GO TO YOUR DATE! BESIDES I RATHER DIE TO SEE THE LIKES OF YOU EVER AGAIN!'

                   Frozen. I didn't hear right? Right? Madison did not say that. Khushi looked shocked to the amount I carried but the others, they seemed to have gotten Madison's reaction.

                 'Madison—' Khushi protested in utter despair, she had not been persuasive to that extent as the others for she knew Eli's volatile personality.

                'Don't say anything Khushi!' Madison yelled, 'You know you think you know a person but you know people wear a mask to cover their naked faces but its only a matter of time you see their true colors.'

               Madison was leaving but I got a hand over her shoulder. I had to explain! But Madison caught my hand in rough swish and freed herself from my touch as if I carried contagions from a severe illness, 'GO AWAY SAKURA! I-I HATE YOU OKAY! I HATE YOU!' with that she left crying.

                  All of my friends seemed to have tasted the bitterness of anger and betrayal. They looked extremely hurt and I felt solely responsible. Khushi stood at the back the only one who had an understanding aura emitting. We stood there in ringing silence the only sounds were the echoing applause of an audience appreciating the voice of another. But the silence spoke words, words, which were so malevolent it was best, kept in this nature.

                 'Sakura,' Chelsea was the one who broke the power of the silence, 'How…How could you?'

             It was too much too bare. I felt my legs in motion like an involuntary command that I had not ordered to do but still I wanted to escape the auditorium and people stared seeing my melancholy figure barging itself outside. The words still yelled and tore up my mind- _I HATE YOU! _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                      Walking. For how long? The calculator in my head was entrapped in some numbness so I wasn't sure nor did I care. I felt this stinging pain in my heart as though a thousand daggers were plummeting through it with a purpose to tear it apart. But it felt it was already torn and now it was gripping the fine edge of existence trying to keep itself from perishing from the world. I felt more tears pierce its way down my emerald orbs, Madison; she never wanted to see me anymore, my childhood friend had declared she hated me and had every right to do so. I was leaving at her moment of glory to attend a lunch date, who had ever heard of this lunacy?

                   I felt myself slipping, I wanted to stay but I was sinking further into the pool of sorrow. Cold greeted me as I looked down I saw inviting darkness. I closed my eyes and graciously accepted its proposal to stay with it forever, knowing still the hazards of the decision I made. I was drowning in its seductive arms when someone in the current state of mind dragged me out of its sadistic grip. I opened my eyes to see my face only inches above the cement and saw arms around my waist. Slowly they got me out of the waters of subconscious and brought me back to the world of reality and looked at mirroring emerald orbs.

         'Brian.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

               'Sakura, are you ok? What's the matter?' he looked at me with concern and complete sincerity. I looked away and let out frustrated breaths. I liked him a lot; he was dear and was all right to be around. To bad Eli had commanded me to keep my distance from this young boy. Oh yeah he did tell me, his fists were speaking the language of dominance very well.

               'Sakura,' he urged on, he removed some strands of hair from my face in the gentle manner, 'Sakura why are you crying?'

                  I looked away only to feel a gentle hand caressing my face in such a gentle way it was frightening! I looked perplexed at Brian. His emerald eyes, which twined mine, softened up a created a certain understanding that I've seen Li give me on that night. Li, my sweet friend, how I long for you so at this moment. To have your arms wrapped around me and not this young man's. Wait a minute, I just said I longed for him and did strange new sensation is building in my heart…

         'Sakura, I know.' It was almost a dying whisper but its eeriness got my attention quite well, 'I know you can't be my friend for I'm part of Eli's rival gang but I want too…so…so much.'

           There was some sort of feeling vibrating along with his words that made me extremely uncomfortable I slipped out of his warm embrace for there seemed to be a chilly atmosphere building up, 'Thanks Brian, I really appreciate your help but I'm fine.'

              I was moving along when he stopped me yet again with his unusual eeriness once more, 'I know Eli is crazy about you but I don't feel like it's a mutual reaction. It seems your bound to him.'

              I was not in any mood to talk about my love life, heck, I wasn't sure I had one, a life full of slavery, yes that was a good rephrasing. Yes, it was so obvious too some individuals that I was a bird in a gilded cage while to others this fact was visible as the blowing wind.

            'But I care about you Sakura,' Brian continued, 'If you **ever **leave Eli then give me a ring.' 

               He walked away and there was a great deal of emphasis on the word _ever_. I gasped at the thought, will I ever leave Eli? I had no desire to marry him or have his children but yet the road this so called relationship was leading the topic was an inevitable one. I found remorse resurfacing from my depths once more and the abandonment of Madison loomed over to create more sadness in my soul. How can I live life without the people dear to me? The way things were going I prayed life will be short so I can end this perpetual misery and go up that other dimension and ask God why were there so many misfortunes in life when the victim seemed to possess no guilt. Unconsciously, trying to make better of the melancholy, I started singing a song, a song in my head constructed so suddenly that it was scary but as I sang it I realized I was graphing my life in melodious tunes:

    'Falling is not an option,

     When the heart is broken

     But it gives me some salvation

     From the pain that will remain unspoken. 

     I try to realize,

     But I can't compromise.

     For this pain which is growing by each passing second.

     I wish,

     That I could die,

     Hell's a luxury

     Compared to all of this.

     I don't understand,

     The strings of faith,

     Which seems to manipulate

     The very essence of my soul.

     I wish,

     That I could fall,

     Into the wall of regret.

     Anything to ease the pain

     Which has resided in my core!

      Falling, is not really an option

      For the broken heart has no choice

      When it's veiled by the pain that will remain unspoken.

      When u fall,

      Into that abyss,

      Your emotions will be in change

      And you'll never be the same!

      Falling is not an option

      Really not an option,

      When the pain takes place in your heart.

       You're in shame,

       Who's to blame?

       The secrets in your soul unfold

       Which were never meant to be told.

        Falling,

        Someone help me.

        Falling,

        Take me out of this abyss.

         Falling,

         Won't you get me out and spare my heart.

         Falling,

         Its better to die.

          Falling,

          Then to live in a lie.

           Falling,

           Then to face reality,

           Don't wanna fade in a fantasy.

           So, now I tell you again,

           Falling is not an option,

           When the heart is broken

           But it gives me some salvation

           From the pain that will remain…unspoken.'

             I finished singing the song and started drifting again to the recesses to thought. I had been thinking but then a hand grabbed my wrist hard. I gave a yelp from the pain and turned around to see a raged Eli, 'Where the f—k have you been?! And what the hell where you doing with Brian?! Didn't I tell you not to see him again! How dare you disobey me?!'

      'Please leave me alone Eli.' I had no strength to pander to Eli; I released myself from that violent grip and strode onwards until the circulation of my wrist ceased again. Eli.

     'Where the hell are you going?! I asked you a question! You will listen to me!'

      That was it! That was the last straw! There was a barrier a limitation in the human body one can endure anything but there was a word called enough and I had had enough! I forgot about everything my friends, my family and now I centered myself as the prime importance, 'ELI I HAD ENOUGH OK! I AM NOT YOUR WORTHLESS S—T! I AM A PERSON! I DON'T LOVE YOU ELI NOR DO I CARE! THIS IS OVER! WE ARE THROUGH! GO F—K YOURSELF!'

     I strode along and I felt free after a long time but this new sense of freedom was short lived when Eli grabbed me and spun me around, 'You can't leave me Sakura!' there was anger but it was blended with some sort of desperation, 'You belong to me!'

    With that he punched my face hard that I thought my flesh will soak right in my skull and then it happened my head hit a protruding pipe in a nearby wall. A shower of blood emerged from my head and I saw fall down like rivulets along my face, a droplet fell slightly on my eye and I thought I was suffering from cataract. My mind became a fog, a mist that led to the underworld. I clasped my wound region and I stuttered as I walked. Everything became hazy like some dream I was trapped in. Blood poured endless like it were a waterfall and I grabbled the wall for support. I looked at Eli, he was shocked beyond reality and came running towards me. I had a feeling he had not intended this to happen.

    'Sakura!'

    He wrapped his arms around me but I was still conscious so I removed the filth from my body and I started walking on and the throbbing pain did not waver one bit. My focus was slowly diminishing and I found myself falling as I walked. A pool of blood was painting the pavement but I carried on. I was not going to die in front of Eli Moon. My body was drifting away in the darkness of destruction. Though I did my best to flee I could not for the force to let go, to end it all, was too tempting and it allured me in its web.  My life flashed before my eyes, I really wish I could have achieved the things that I'd wished but it was now going to be unfulfilled desires. My mind was becoming blank; the normal-est of functions escaped me as I slumped to the ground in defeat to death. I felt I was falling; no one to help me, and that is when I heard it. A voice I yearned for so long. Li! 

   '_Sakura! Hang on! Hang On! I'll help you! I'll Save You! I Promise._'  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Note:_** _Okay that was the sixth chapter and don't worry this is not the end of the story so I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy. Oh yeah the song that Sakura sang I wrote it, it's called "Falling". I know its no biggie but I thought it sounded ok I guess. Anyways I'll try to update soon!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Dreamscape

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

**Disclaimer: - I do own Card Captor Sakura, Yeah Right! In My DREAMS! So don't come to sue me. I DON'T OWN! YOU NO SUE! **

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

- L_ove _I_s _AD_istant _D_ream-  
                                                                            - _C_hapter _S_even -__  
                                                                             - _D_reamscape-_

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

                                        **F**_ield. Hmm. This seems interesting. But why am I here? It's beautiful and nonchalant_ here _with the ocean whispering affections to the neighboring earth. The sky dances in the golden arms of the sun and the shapely snowy clouds were also wearing good natured smiles to see their guardian performing such a perfect balled with one of her lovers. The wind was swift but not in his vicious manner, he kissed the well-figured meadows who were wearing colorful attires as the most luxuriant flowers had concluded to blanket her soft stature. The ocean now birthed waves as if in means to impress and prove himself worthy of the earth's love. The earth inscribed a coy expression, which seemed to be visualized by the fact that her green dress had hidden below out of wind's reach, afraid that her pursuer may see her in this demeanor. I couldn't halt elation's influence upon my lips. Beauty had painted the portrait of this serene landscape and my heart instructed me to memorize each curve of grass each wave on the cloud's simple attire so my mind may replicate this beauty when Melancholy brought its jaws to taste my soul in its brutal, abhor joy. I felt the breeze pleading me to frolic around him so it could embrace my hands with his invisible so he could craft my movements into the pillars that had written the textures of perfect origins. I complied to his whim not wanting to disappoint for he had bathed me off most of my troubles and tensions so repay with cruelty by not attend his enchanted dance. I moved around feeling the breeze call my hair and making it flow as though they were flowers floating on a stream. The sun also intensified his gold to pronounce the bliss to its fullest. I felt joy behind my soul resting his head on mine and I started experiencing a sensation that was one of my greatest pleasantries. I just hoped the paradise didn't cease to live for I was scared that this beauty would not kiss my eyes again._

_                                                               That's when something happened, it was so strange and unpredictable that it slashed my happiness into too and let fear be the predator standing on top of my very existence. Some clouds was sauntering across the sky, they seemed quite proud and some of their frame were extruded upwards to express that emotion for they were gargantuan in nature. They weren't exactly the clouds who were caught in the both light and dark and feeling quite insecure about their experience they cried heaven's tears, they didn't look quite the friendly sort either for their demeanor was so grandiloquent that they immediately nestled themselves in sun's view. Though the rays of the sun strengthened proving his displeasure these clouds were definitely replicated those people who had problem or distaste listening to others, as they were too concerned about themselves. The wind seemed to be upset as this as well from warm doting it changed to cold incitement and the current grew with more velocity and it released a torrent of unspeakable exasperation. My right hand found itself being a barricade to stop the wind who seemed to have forgotten about me and it roared more so that all of nature's forces comprehended his anger. I felt my balance succumb to his raged call as I fell down; the wind was yelling with all its capacity, I thought I was going to be ripped into oblivion.  My vocal chords refused to craft any sound for they thought this would make a larger inlet for fear to commence their destruction.  A heard the shrill laugh of thunder mocking me for being so frail, my head pivoted upwards and saw that rain clouds have somehow managed to blanket the sky with heavy eyes and ready to pour out their sorrow for not being in a proper cast –their melancholy was based on the fact that their blending appearance was not entirely welcomed by night or day The storm swept its way on to the defenseless earth and the ocean started struggling showing its distaste for the sudden intrusion of ripples by proceeding itself to raise its mass. The thunder was breathing so close to the ground that it almost bit me and I yelped and started running with lightning on my heels trying to disintegrate me with its electric sword. I kept on dodging it my pace was maintaining a well equilibrium, not that fast to make me fall under the winds of clumsiness and not slow that the hands of thunder may capture me in its cage of death. Soon I came onto a cliff panting as I saw lightning dive down on the ground trailing towards me as if it were a ghost who wanted to soak himself in my blood. I cried as I feel of into the blue portal and found water trying to strangle me as my lungs cried for freedom due to the excess pressure and the salty flavor. The ocean so assimilated with waging war with the sky for the sudden outburst that it forgot about everything else and it could not spot me being devoured by his depths. I screamed but my voice incarcerated by the dews of immense force, I knew I was going to die. I knew my existence was falling into a timeless sleep and this state death would have me sure._

_                             My eyes were shielding themselves in defeat when all of a sudden I found myself being ascended upwards by a hand. I resurfaced and my lungs yelled in bliss as air was caressing them once more and that's when I saw him. Hair as bronze as a ripened chestnut, coals as brown as luscious chocolate with an angelic smile to go into the gourmet of perfect aesthetics._

_                                         ' Its ok Sakura, I'm here for you, always.'  The tone was so sweet as flourishing fresh honey and also strong as a mountain with perseverance to aid his statement that I thought I would be engulfed by it._

_                                                  My lips opened themselves to produce some sound, to show some appreciation for his aid in freeing me from the vines of death but instead my lips grasped his and the passion danced away to the blossoming intensity between us_, Li, Oh Li.__

 -)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

Ok guys that was another chapter, I hoped u liked it. I'll update as soon as I can!

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-


	8. Rising Again

****

Author's Note – I'm back!!!! (avoids cabbages and tomatoes from raging audience) OK, OK!!!! I'm sorry for this stage where my story was like in hibernation, but now my exams are over!!!! And…my grandma died this year so please pray for her…Now lets go to the story…

****

**L**ove Is A Distant Drea**m**

Chapter Eight 

**_R_**isin_g_ _A_gai**_n_**

****

**V**oices came to her as echoes as she ventured through the mystical caves of life and death. The journeys she made and the paths she took would decide her fate. She had no map to conclude her routes just her senses and Sakura nervousness was an exasperating dragging factor clinging to her all the way and renouncing it was not an option she was gifted with. The voices were getting clear, were there anyone present here – she was so consumed by happiness as it covered her like gentle leaves covers the fruit. She ran to where the noises were coming from and then there was a glowing light…

She instructed her hand to shield her from this illuminating object but still everything was very vague and it was hard to get a focus like a firm grip on a slippery pole. Then she heard the voices again. They just felt so distant but now they were coming closer to her due to the promising bliss that her eyes have regained their true posture. But what she felt wasn't comforting.

There was a bandage on top of her head and the pain regained consciousness and pressured into her. She let out a yell to release herself from inner torture for the distress within was too much to care for. The people dressed in white attire now had their attention on her. All eyes seemed to be entranced by her and this made her ponder a bit on her situation. Where was she?

Her head still hurt like a ton of pain was now being supported on it. But luckily she still felt alive though she felt a bit dead due to the lacking of strength, so a broken wagon tends to feel this way. The people in white were moving in such a way that she swore that she titled them as angels for even in her mounted chaos they moved freely as if they were sliding fingers in the mountains of silk. But then Logic was the carrier of the reality – they weren't really angels, they were doctors and their profession commenced them to take care of her ailing regions. But still they seem angelic and at the moment the thought was so warm in its pondering that she decided to let it nestle it for it could benefit her by being the antidote to her paining form.

' Miss Avalon, Sakura – Can you hear me?' His voice was not distant or elusive as a mist but the comforting feel in it was like being wrapped around angel wings. Why was she feeling like this? The answer was there to devour, her current moment was being rocked by chaos and the smallest of glows were the blessings of God.

' Yes…Yes…I can…' she felt her mind was actually breaking for the pain was intense but not too much to hinder her from telling anything. She was a bit perplexed, another weight climbing up to her already wearisome condition.

' Good, now miss Avalon, Can you tell us how you hit your head.' He asked politely and slowly as a caring gesture and it was much inviting to her.

' I…don't…remember…I…' this was not a false answer, well not in its full feel, she was at first too exhausted to be nostalgic but then a flash of Eli came upon her and just like a flash of lightning speaks the premonition of a storm her storm was spoken by Eli. She knew giving Eli Moon's name as a predator could not be entirely out of a hand of prosperity but it could result to a series of complications that she just didn't wanna carry right now.

' Its ok, relax for a while.' He said smoothly as though she was a new born puppy and she secretly thanked him for it, if he was reluctant to acquire an answer from her it would put a heavy force to her already fatigued body, so she was pleased, ' It may seem a bit difficult but focus will soon return. You took a large impact to the head but the miracle is that you aren't truly injured or bruised, but staying in the hospital for some days.'

' Thank you Doctor –' She didn't know his name and her voice was quite weak as though if it was a well, being soaked of on all its water.

' Richards, Dr. William Richards.' He spoke nicely to her seeing her position and understanding how tired she was to continue a conversation. In Sakura's heart a sort of animal was eating through any comfort and her painful head was truly another mass helping the animal to cause its destruction. ' Get some sleep Sakura, you need rest and I will allow your friends and parents to visit you later.'

' I…thank you Doctor…thank you…' she truly was grateful of his aiding movements. If he had pressed her to execute anything she would fallen deeply as her strength seemed to have abandoned her to go and heal its own wounds. So in a way she was like a decaying piece of rock, which would convert to dust even if it was touched by sensitive fingers.

The Doctor left and following his action was the two to four nurses that were in present with him. Sakura's eyes were not prepared to lift off into the world of dreams right ahead. She was focused on the fact that Eli's viciousness had reached such an extent that would a fence of pure strength to overcome. Not that she wasn't fighting off from the prologue to the horror but the truth was she was too tired at the moment that strength abandoned her like a flower in an already desolate place.

Soon the little strength she did have was cut off – and that meant the one giving her the light of consciousness. Her eyes felt like hard pieces of mountains that were yearning to close into plateaus. Soon the silent voices of breathing into the living dream swept across the room with a warm tinge like a hot droplet touching into cold skin.

****

' Wake up sleepy head.' The voice was known but the happy statement had this elusive sadness to it. It was for this reason that Sakura commanded her respond to awakening.

It took her reluctant eyes to devour in the radiance of reality but as soon as she was awake. She saw it was Madison holding a bunch of Daffodils. Sakura's impulse was to trace the beauty of them. She felt her heart be in the capture of sorrow. The flowers were alive and vivacious and so showering their spots of golden sun striped petals were welcoming to her as she yearned to be like them not in this broken up position.

' Sakura…' Madison was so low she could sink into the floor if she attempted to make her tone more whispering in nature, ' I… am… so sorry…'

Sakura was truly out of understanding. An Apology? What for? This was perplexing, or was there really a guilt that needed to taken of like a bloody armor? Whatever the cause was Sakura was tempted to question, ' Madison…' her voice was frail like a bleeding wound, ' What for?'

Madison's volume went past the limit of loud it was bursting with regret, ' THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF MY SELFISH DESIRE! THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I WANTED YOU AWAY! THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE – I lead you into Eli's trapping sadistic self.' The last sentence was quiet as a silent deadly night piercing into the air of the unknown enigma called darkness.

' What?' Sakura got shocked beyond understanding, How comes…she knows… ' Madison what are you saying? What's wrong?'

Madison looked at her lying body with eyes rigid as stones hurling into the water surface of realization, ' The wrong was the blindness, blindness of belief and reality, blindness of naked truth. I saw Eli, I saw the hidden insanity but I always shook it off. OH SAKURA! Please forgive me! I was so stupid!'

With that she fell like a cloud from the sky so the fall was intense in her height. The fills of sorrow were falling from her eyes in such a way that a desert of sadness could be made from those painful droplets that didn't quench but destroyed serenity. Sakura could only placate Madison with soft caresses – her condition prohibited her to access further movements as her head felt the breaking of balance influence a cruelty of painful bundles. Madison eased after some moments for she knew that Sakura needed her support right then. Sakura smiled and lets the tears brush of off her beautiful orbs.

' Madison, taking others faults into your own lap is like carrying bloody knives of someone else's murder – especially in this sort of situations.' Sakura uttered the metaphor to placate her friend but her dying strength due to lack of serenity in her head was the cause that she felt weak. After all the pain engraved its powerful sinister claws into her head was making her think it was truly an unbelievable occurrence that she was standing still in the floor of consciousness.

Madison looked weary as well, Sakura though her lips were now empty jars where the lively ink of her former bliss roamed around. She truly wanted to make Madison feel better but a bleeding wound takes some time to heal and the guilty blood was still pouring out of her, ' Sakura, How long?'

' How Long?' Sakura repeated with a confused touch in her, what was she saying? What was she trying to dig on? Now she knew why ruin explorers had trouble digging out some pile of dirt at times probably the earth itself was perplexed in what they yearned for.

'…Has Eli been…abu…abusing you?' she almost let a breathing cry of sorrow but she decided not to fall down again for then Sakura's existing strength could get demolished as well.

Sakura fell hey eyes close probably due to the fact that the weight of telling the time also got hold of her vision and the pain that was caught in the midst of the reflection of memories was like going through a door and reaching those scenes once again – the pain was severe. ' Since I embraced Makoto Shizu.'

She felt her breath of frightened feeling like a cut of a knife in the air, ' That was like eons ago – eons, huh,' she let out a feeble laugh as a sarcastic slap to fate, ' Eons always seem to favor misery never elation.'

' Don't be silly,' She suddenly pronounced her feelings that got Madison's focus completely, ' Its like riding a swing,' she let her pause show the heart of her frailty, ' You fall down, you get hurt, refuse to ride it again, so the pain of the reminiscence stays eternal, the memory of the elated feeling disappears like a cloud never there. But you know what kept me forward remembering both – the yin and the yang – If I must say, the possible opposites – the bad and the good.'

Madison felt tears of a different reason this time; they were emitted with the sense of pride. Sakura's spirit was a special one and she felt joy to call her, her friend. Even in the plains of misery she walked onwards to try to find the ultimate satisfaction, she didn't fall to the threads of quitting so easily. The bird who falls the most while flying gets to the fly the highest afterwards, Sakura was a individual from that breed. Her beliefs on hope and doing the positive thing had left Madison's sorrow behind for the appreciation engulfed that negative feeling.

Sakura knew why she said that though how reluctant her heart may become at times to speak of it, the truth must be embraced even if it had sadness in every part of it. She had seen Eli's good shades though now they seemed like imaginary lights a person starts to muse on probably to escape from enveloping darkness. Eli had been healthy in his mentality at one time he was not so determined to make her obey him and moments were pleasant as they were supposed to be like. She hated Eli and pitied him as well for his lack of understanding of the feeling called love.

' Sakura, if Khushi didn't confirm I could still be away from the truth.' She had her head falling slightly to see the ground as if it contained some sort of comfort from her ailing voice.

' Khushi told you,' she was surprised, a bit disappointed for Khushi had told her that she wouldn't spark the truth but with the commotion at present people were quite to notice. ' So the others know too.'

' No…they don't…Khushi told me because she really felt it necessary to…seeing I was so angry at you for a stupid reason… But I told her not to tell Nikki, Chelsea or Rita. If Eli found out he could hurt you or them… I thought it was best not to after all Eli wouldn't be take it nicely if he knew that now everyone had a concept on what was happening.' Madison explained, still eyes looking at resting ground and a voice so full of sadness that it could have swallowed her up.

Sakura was getting tired of staying awake though the feeling was familiar and reminded her of moments of late night exam preparations – this time it was more weighted and the load felt that all the text books of misery were being pushed into her heat all at once. She started to think even if the pain could twist her into self-oblivion. Madison had been the intellect as usual. If Eli had managed to catch a slight idea of what and how people came to know about their little "relationship" he would draw out a macabre without pondering of what the disaster could cause. He could make a blood necklace around her friend's throats.

Madison saw Sakura's eyes feeling the mass of consciousness a load to hard for her wrecking ship called body. She decided it was best to leave, ' Sakura, take some rest ok. Li might bring you lunch later on.'

' Li.' Sakura's eyes were suddenly able to support her desires to stay balanced. Not once was Li's name mentioned but now it was beginning to be such a prominent name as if they were engraving history.

' Yeah, Li Shyaron. God bless the boy, if he hadn't saved you when you got hurt. You…You could have bled to death but he truly was a angel to your catastrophe.' Madison eyes now were heated with such gratitude that her eyes could be evaporated into memoirs of forgotten sorrows.

' Li…' Sakura felt his name's essence as long as she could for the name to her sounded like the most beautiful chime in the whole world. It was like a lovely droplet of water in a pool of terrible darkness. Li had saved her and now she had no idea were he was at present. The desire to know was making her senses wander into a sense of earnestness that could have made her float above her hospital bed.

She really did yearn to know more of his present position. If people did understand how she was feeling now they could see the shine of appreciation and warmth in her. Eli was a ruthless stallion trampling her under his hell cloaked feet and Li was the warrior who carried the heaven coated sword and commenced to swing it in the right path. She knew the comparison could create her with the image of a child for she was thinking of her own tragedy into a fairytale. But at that time even the childish thoughts were like fountains of paradise, for her own heart screamed for a little touch of elegance and this was it.

' Yeah Li…' Madison must have noticed Sakura's reverie on the name "Li" like as if she was engulfing its every structure to find the base of its origin, ' Listen Sakura, I'll leave ok. You get some rest. Li will get you lunch.'

' Bravo!' Sakura suddenly cried out a compliment making fear catch Madison with its sharp skin for confusion formed a mist in her.

' Bravo?' Madison looked so perplexed like a newborn puppy investigating everything in its newfound world that Sakura had let out a flock of giggles for her adorable visage.

' It's the performance I missed…' her voice started of with the previous humor of the giggle but became less in its nonchalance as the sentence ended, ' I bet it was a hell of a performance.'

Madison opened the door and kept a hold on it as if it was going to help her with a reply, her eyes lead themselves to her lying frame and she smiled a smile full of so much radiant edges that it brimmed up the air's liveliness back, ' Katie got the bows. I told her to do it – I couldn't do it without you Sakura… I couldn't believe I lost my mind a while ago and yelled my heart out…so I went to apologize and bring you back…that's when I heard you were…here… but Khushi thought I was still…angry…so she told me… You see Sakura a friend is more like a family – a little family of eternal treasures – if those treasures are not there in your crowning moments what's the reason to be queen of the stage anyway…without you it would have been nothing…'

With that she was out with the door respecting her wishes and closing. Sakura felt tears of elation be freed from the treachery of pain. Though Madison's kindness was always in infinitum of proportions she just couldn't help but let the tears feel her face once more. Probably that could be the reason – her eyes were so exhausted from melancholy that the explosion of bliss was a cure to the stain old previous haunting tears. She was quite in the favor of luck to be bound to a friend like Madison. Many are not blessed with companions such as this, it was like getting fresh water in a dirty old spring. She would always thank God for his kind present to her ailing life.

Madison got out of the room with a heavy pressure resting on her heart. How cruel could one be? Hurting the person they seem to shower on with love? Eli had always been a sort of a mystic, he never revealed fully like a moon's rays falling through curtains speaking an enigmatic aura. Even in his kindest gestures a hidden feeling seemed to arise – after all where there was fire there would be smoke. She had always believed it to be a suspecting sensation the mind sometimes acts to comprehend meaning not understanding that it was irrelevant. But probably and unconscious string in her was always being played but the music was shadowed by her own reluctance. How idiotic was of her not to see through the film of false happiness and look into her friend's true texture and see her heart bleeding the blood of such emotions? Was she a friend or a foe? Was she caring or just completely ignorant? Madison didn't have the will to stand her ground any more so she fell down and tears of sour sorrow filled the atmosphere around.

****

Sakura opened her eyes. Light was brilliantly waving to her through her opaque curtains as though they were reciting a "get well" song. Her rest had ended, oh; it only was for some minute minutes, about four to be precise. The torment in her brain restricted her from any leisure even blinking was to be considered a caution for her eyes could break down like a weighted shelf. She so wanted to sleep but how could one when thoughts of agitation were carelessly flocking around. Not to mention the bandages were too exasperating for her eye's pure vision. She just closed herself from the present world and situation due to find escape. It was working as her orbs were now slipping away from the rigid load she was carrying but the pain of thoughts revolving with Eli refused to let astray, why? Why? WHY? **WHY?** All the lacking of reason made it simpler for those thoughts to invade and incite.

_Why did Eli do it? Why does he always have to hurt me and then believe to love me? Do people kill a person and then just say he/she loves that individual? No! That isn't just right! That bizarre and sounds sadistic! I HATE HIM_! _I HATE_ _HIM!_ **I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! **Her words were with such force that it shocked back to the hour of reality.

' Are you ok?' he asked, entering with a tray of smashed potatoes and roasted beef and the concern in him was so delicate her hands would like to pick them out like dead flowers and pant new ones.

' Li…' Sakura felt she just connected entirely with elation; she was seeing him again…seeing – him – again… if only people knew what her emotions were right now they could name a fiesta after that.

' The doctor said that you should have rich food for some time, lost your…strength.' It was like he was swallowing charcoal. Li loathed to see Sakura this way, weak – she still had strength but it was hiding because it was fearing that the pain of issuing a motive for Eli's action. Yes, maybe she did know why he did it but the hurt was too unbearable for Eli never before had come to this limitation – it was like macabre in its shining form. Oh yes, he knew it was Eli – it doesn't take a genius to solve 22 mathematics, so it wouldn't take a detective to crack this code just some common logic. ' Weren't you resting?' he continued in his feeling of caring when he saw her focusing on him. Madison had told her after he had gotten her off the floor with an aid of a nurse. He felt bad for her for she presumed it was her fault for Sakura's wounds. Madison was in distress as well, and he found it as friendly obligation to comfort her though when the reality of environment caught in they were complete strangers. Its funny how unknown could be your true abode when known could be a vital enemy.

' Yes for about four minutes…' Sakura gave a small laugh to add to her resentful statement, ' I wish I could sleep but I just can't.'

' Try to,' Li brought the tray of food nearer and his advice was really in all of its concern, ' You should sleep Sakura you are really not in a proper position to stay awake so please try ok.'

Sakura knew she was being completely thrown into the pool of emotions for she could have cried and the reason would be Li's kindness and sheer sympathy. She would love to show some reward for his gratitude but what could he do to help him just the way he had helped her. He had carried a mountain of her shoulders, not a typical thing for a person to dive into – it was like diving into a lake full of sharks for worries are true breakers of strength and bliss. She wished she could do something for him but what could it be? She was acting…like…like they…they were couples and she was thinking what to give him for his birthday or any other special moment. The thought let a streak of scarlet on her visage as though her blood had stopped flowing to take the weight of the thinking. ' Thank…you…'

' Are you ok Sakura?' he asked his eyes fully out of concern. He saw that her cheeks were so intense there could be a lamp in there. Did she start developing a fever?

' No Li-chan, I'm ok, just thinking.' Of course Sakura's wit allowed her to tell the truth to some scale but her nervousness was hard to contain as it was like a jumping frog trying to leap out of her throat.

' Well ok then.' Li replied simply elated that Sakura wasn't in the grim event of a fever but he decided his concern should not be windowed in his eyes for Sakura needed strength and if he were to show ailment then how would she be strong? They talked as Sakura devoured her food in rapid hunger – she was too exhausted and the scrumptious delight in front of her was a star in her wounded night of events. Soon sleep did summon her and everything diminished as light closes while shutting a distant door…

****

Whither it was a sore nightmare or a present of a ghost in her head Sakura suddenly became dissatisfied with sleep. She let her eyes pull off from the flower called dreams but why did she face the storm of reality. There he was smiling the most angelic print on a face she ever saw…ELI.

' Hi honey.' Eli's voice was so smooth she swore it could have been a knife scratching into her. Had this man not a conscience? Or was he really a devil, who offered only misery and torment? The answer was not a bit relevant right now for if she could she would take her glass of water and slam it across his face to scat his idiotic smile like he had scarred her all over.

Sakura didn't speak in fact it was like she hurled her lips somewhere else. Eli was getting more upset and a bit incited why wasn't his love talking to her. YES, HE ADMITTED HE HURTED HER VERY BADLY!!!! But he loved her!!!! She should listen to him!!!! Boys like Brian only wanted to corrupt her beauty and angelic innocence!!!! HE LOVED HER!!!! He had to make her listen to him!!!! He knew better than to treat her like dirt you could kick around!!!! She HAD to listen to him!!!! For he saw the pain of life ever since he was a boy she just couldn't understand some things!!!! He will make her talk to him!!!!

' Talk to me Sakura.' It was like a whole twenty minutes where slapped away by his desperation. Obviously this guy couldn't take the meaning of an example.

' There's nothing to say…' Sakura was looking at the window where clouds were starting to consume the blue powder of gentleness, it was clear that even the sky was furious at this bastard of a man. She was wondering why anyone would let him in. Surely, Madison and Li were talking to some doctor or doing another task while he got in. Madison could have broke of the cement and completely butcher him just even with a peek of his arrival.

' Sakura, I'M SORRY, please forgive me darling…I love you…' he was angry at her refusal in communication but Sakura knew that he was deeply regretting his actions for his last lines glowed that too.

But she was being rigid as brick on a window. In a way she was trying to break Eli let him the same emotions she was dwelling on. But Eli was persistent as usual, he would done great as a barbarian in Sakura's eyes for then he would be determined to let the rain of dead bodies and flying heads be the fertility of victory to the savages.

' How…how are you feeling?' Eli's whole aura was getting weak for his sense of desperation grew stronger just seeing Sakura reluctance to talk to him.

Sakura's face was still turn as if she didn't want to see his darkness even through the texture of his shadow and Eli's hung head expressed the atmosphere of melancholic molecules toxin the air making it thick from the fever called discomfort, '…Pain is something you made well associated it, it's a foolish question to ask in the first place.'

Eli's eyes were filled with the space of hope; it illuminated a bit of the atmosphere though this fool of love neglecting Sakura's position for a moment. He was a fool of love for he thought he knew everything of love when he knew so little it would be smaller than a grain of sugar, when one says that the lake was not a obstacle without understanding shows how irrelevant his intrepid it for its of false thinking, he has to swim the lake to meet the depth.

But now Eli was too happy to see through his own stupidity of the fact he thought Sakura had accepted him once again just because she furiously brushed her tongue savagely to give off a reply, how naïve people were at times, ' Sakura…I know its hard to forgive but give me a chance ok. I am your boyfriend after all.'

Sakura's rage was like a fireball shooting into her orbs for to attack this man of incognizant belief, if her strength were to permit blows then blows would be her answer but her voice now held all the fire of poison and she desired to feed him with it, ' WE ARE NOT T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R **ANYMORE** MR. ELI MOON.'

Eli's soft laugh of not allowing acceptance of what she explained right now was making Sakura's akin stream scream in such a rage she would tear out of her skin to be acid on his face. Eli just stroked her cheek in a delicate nature as if showing his eternal affection, ' That's just the hurt talking honey.'

Sakura made her face look at other positions allowing nausea to bring its bitter displeasure to her burning throat. For she was afraid the next time she spoke her blood would slide out of her lips. Eli was too happy staring into her like he would always do as if he was devouring his beauty to feed his comfort but Sakura's attention ignored it after all the gleam shadow of a knife should not enter her senses making them uncomfortable so she would feel _more_ feeble (even if that were possible) _I hate him so badly, he's a nightmare that won't go astray, it stays with_ _me like a dog leashed to a street lamp,_ Sakura thought vehemently feeling the erosion of her patience to his eyes of admiration.

' Darling,' he continued in his feathery tone not focusing on her anger, ' I got you some red roses and a card, with a poem I wrote like a Valentine's Day gift.'

_If I were a butcher and Valentines day were a cow I would dismember it in a few seconds so its identity would be lost…forever_, her arms were bringing themselves into fists of stoned walls ready to crush as Eli set the flowers on an empty vase.

' Hey,' he suddenly voiced in a mild irritated voice catching Sakura's head due to the emotion released, ' They are a bunch of red roses already here.'

Sakura studied the set of vases – Daffodils were from Madison but they were more now obviously Nikki, Chelsea and Rita had come to visit her while she slept, the Lilies were obviously from Khushi for she shaped them to be the tips of her elegance (that's how she compared Sakura's posture by) but the roses…LI!!

' Yes…' she was in the more radiant shade of the sun now, ' They obviously are from Li, I think he knows that I like roses a lot.'

' _He_ knows it…well…' Eli's accentuation was strongly on Li's name and the sinister bitterness dropped of his tongue like a drop of ash on pristine water. Instead of showing his exasperation, Eli just put the flowers still narrowly looking at the other beauties as though his scissors were his spheres and he was snipping them off but said nothing else about them, ' Please honey read the card. I'll see you later.'

After he disappeared, Sakura could have exploded for it felt like a blessing that a poltergeist had finally vanished but instead she took the card to study it. It was a beautiful couple sitting together on a bed, as if taking a nap, with a blanket on top and holding a large pillow, in it the poem was written:

" You are a princess in my eyes,  
Like a cloud stretching on blue skies.  
A storm grows without your presence  
For the sky is angelic with your innocence.  
I need you like sun yearns light  
A moon beaming on winter's night  
You are my love and with you I bind  
You are my constant image in my searching mind."

If it was a Valentines Day card Sakura was sure it would have been affectionate to a lover's heart but with it, it only called Rage in Sakura's face as she tore the card into fury pieces and got up from her bed incarceration though it felt like she was moving a relic of statue, which was her body. She fell down with a hard sound as though her body was reprimanding her for breaking its painful wounds. But Sakura stood and grabbed his vase of roses and broke it while putting its shards in the waste basket neglecting that the reluctant glass sank its opinion into her skin making crimson fall as though a dress for the fury. Sakura put the card remnants in to as she fell on the floor with rage not allowing her to stay still as they made lightning efforts to recover.

' **HERE'S MY LOVE SONG FOR YOU BASTARD!!!!**' She screamed with the heavy hatred dipping in like a nail onto her voice:

" Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
So are my bruises  
And My blood hate for you!!"

Her strength seemed to evaporate for the hate ate it up. Hey eyes were blinded by fatigue as present objects were pushed off by distant calls of isolation. Her consciousness bled as her eyes drifted off into the open ocean of dreams…

****

****

Author's Note – So the chapter ends. Will Sakura be all right? Will Li help her? Will Eli find out what a bastard he is? The story moves to another page. I'll update as soon as I'm able to!

****


	9. Thinking Again

* * *

Disclaimers are hooked up so don't come up to sue me.

* * *

**L**ove Is A Distant Drea**m**

**_C_**hapter Nin**_e_**

**T**hinking Agai**n**

* * *

It was soft and it was so delicate she was even afraid to breathe, thinking she would hurt it. It called out to her eyes gently like a light in a darkness of a sealed passage. She was so mystified that she could float towards it if that were possible. But she followed slowly so she could feed in slowly in the sight, now she knew why bees were so engulfed with a flower's body, so it could feel each part of its gentle being and so the sensation would be gargantuan in its bliss. Slowly her eyes felt a slight pull as if she was leaving her current position and was close towards that new inviting step. Her eyes felt them shift their curtains of dreams and she now had returned to the atmosphere of reality.

The softness was the depth of dreams, fragile in its flow but strong in its being. It was as if feathers of a bird had encircled her in the tips of bliss carefully holding and not shattering any inch of the moment. The thought was pleasing and her muses pleaded their existence to attain longer hours for the breathing of such softness should not decay as easily as powder in the pressing action of fingers. The once weight that was punishing her with his horrible intents now withered into the hell of his own core and Sakura fleeted into the door of light calling her with vivid tones of absolute elation. Oh the light was comfort as it surrounded her as robes of pleasure and took her into the being where tensions only dared to accumulate. This surely was the thick character of a dream who was so skilled in its dance that making her lose sight of reality was its accomplishment of extreme ease. Why did she feel this way? What was so wretched in reality that escape was demanded in such an intense scale? What was the freedom from…Or who…

Soon the door was concealed, the light perished into hibernation signing that the end of the dream was proceeding. For when one visions a magnificent reflection, a mirror in shatters signals the death of that heavenly sight. So the similar state occurred, the dream cut off its circulation causing reality to touch the stage once more. Sakura eyes were like small lady bugs lost in the beauty of the vibrant foliage as they fluttered with crystal pureness that when seen would be doted by all. Her eyes were with heaving approach for the bliss of the dream was curtaining all to see for they (her eyes) would flow with an exulted touch just to dip into the honey like warmth of the dream again.

Sakura had confusion needled onto her. Why was the dream so sweet that she hastily told reality to exit and it complied with immediate actions? One could get lost in thoughts for there were plenty of atmospheres to be explored. But why, She remembered weariness but not with so much strength that her environment dissipated with such an easy hand. Sakura head still hurt with a hammer's throw, as it was felt, or like stakes treating her mind as that abattoir of please. Yet: why? When she had woken a moment earlier for the first after the incident her head was narrowed by agony but in present the torment breathed more with the healthy chest. Her mind was a labyrinth of pain for each corner welcomed its form within her tired self. Oh the groaning heart so tempting to fly but with broken wings the sky was hesitant for the fear of its own breakage was in concern, what if her broken altered her to be damaged as well? She knew it was funny but thoughts wander off to the wild when soothing was a dire necessity and it was to be found immediately.

' Sakura; you alright? What happened?' Madison's worry was too gargantuan to be ignored and her rushing agile -ness into the room made neglect die even before it was to be touched. Sakura had received the remnant of what had happened though she was well aware to her reluctance of speaking of it. But Madison was her friend and a friend's heart never withered from the love it carried for a one so admired.

' I'm fine Madison just tired despite I just woke up. Ain't that funny?' her hardest try to veil was really not a success in closing the tension in Madison, though her voice was with fatigue it was lodging delicateness as well but still the workshop of fabricated tones wasn't straying Madison's belief.

' Sakura… they found you on the floor…with torn up stuff…they said you could've tried to kill yourself…is that true?' Madison unhappiness settled on Sakura quite with the ease and Sakura felt the realization nibble in her heart on that secret door where all answers were contained. Her lips could seize statements which were made by mind so that suspicions would dull yet Madison's eye was now the claws of the hawk which were partially fastened on truth so the escape from explanations was as hard to permeate through the form of a rigid wall.

The heart felt tears of saddened steps; no one was keen to reveal secrets especially to friends in most moments for clandestine actions in us might develop negativity with an easy proceeding. But this was a secret who walked with another breed. How would Madison feel when she hears of Eli's past arrival? Would she be as furious as flames who could rip or be angered in silence with the glow heated too much to rot any touch? Yet Madison's eyes grew expectancy, answers were being asked for with those lovely cerulean shapes and when the sea lifts waves as words of invitation how can one's body combat the desire. She would drown all her sour contents into that sea with the hope that its beauty will not bear spoilt looks after that procedure.

But how was the path to be begun? With a slow step or a fast movement? Not all was explained with immediate approach at times it could take hours to perceive a single dialogue of knowledge. Yet it was an action still executed to bring a flourishing bond and now her bond called for ropes so that all could be strengthened and nothing rests lose for that was a sin in ready to pounce and obliterate a healthy rhythm constructed.

The heart was again wrapped in its saddened blankets stained with the turmoil beaming at the front of the action she was about to endeavor on. Such tension on such words was like an eclipse swallowing whole the world yet the sun was in fight so it would be capable to illuminate. So her tensions should see her strength as she would battle their sinister holdings and eradicate all the barriers spending their existence to impede.

' Madison…' her beginning stance was with a nervous flaw yet lips in the tremor of oblivion was in maintenance f much lengthened concerns, the composition was brilliant in her despite her heart crying with a voice so high in torment, ' Eli was here.'

' WHAT! THAT BASTARD! WAS HERE!' Madison's fury was thrown on her as a blade to the log so from the cut the flames of utter rage were burning with a sour heat. Madison's displeasure was well written by the beauty of her face. Madison's heart screamed with the core of ages and so her anger was in the brilliant shade of havoc almost as earnest to eradicate like a lion dressed with eyes of hunger.

' Yes, he still won't understand that I just can't be with him. I mean when I protested he said " That's just the hurt talking honey." I mean I never laid on cruelness as such as that.' Sakura's soul was in the shadow of pain and her eyes told it with a well execution for her each individual tear was like a boulder set out to eliminate al her blissful ambiences.

' Sakura why didn't you call us!?' Madison's voice was no barrier to fury and it let it in as with ease as the air to the window, she never had before pondered on Eli's cruelty being so devoid of any understanding, his harsh elements were polished so the most rotten object one could vision, ' I mean Eli is so cruel, he is the king of bastard. They should with specialty design a throne for him saying "devil on Earth" I mean why the hell would you tolerate this!'

' You know the answer Madison,' the brief breath was able to produce all the pain needed to let perception be gathered, ' Eli's father is a man who has power in this society and that object has the most hand in pulling up pillars of strength in today's world. He wouldn't ask Eli what or why he'll do anything disastrous for his son and Eli's gang doesn't press slightly either.'

' You know, I wish Eli never transferred here. I wish he were locked away somewhere. It was difficult for you at first to accustom yourself with Keiko but that was solved with love now you're having such a corruption with love. I clearly see it as obsession and fixations this extreme is never comforting.' Madison's concern was climbing too high for her and her arms in fold were a method of letting the weight calm from its deadly capabilities. Her sentence was well with fatigue, she was wearing too much stress and that was similar to masses hung on feet when in the

lovely surface of the ocean but then succumbing to the fathom inviting by the abusing metals attached to your form.

' Hey Madison, Hi Sakura!' another light sparkled in the room which in past was hollow from any enlightening nourishment and the voice fill with the flavor of sweetness was quite appealing to this atmosphere diminished from luminescence. ' How are you now Sakura? I hope your head is in healing.'

' Its ok a bit despite this awful pile of intensity on my mind. You look as radiant as the flowers in spring Khushi. You know you're so with angelic drapes, I wonder why you even lie on this earth as a human.' Sakura was quite exulted in the moment revealing, it was always a pleasure to view a friend in times of such dire torments.

' Sakura, you haven't changed. You are an angel flourishing so much with integrity and beauty yet you try to polish other's up with your sweetened words, I missed you a lot.' Khushi's statements were like orbs of life to Sakura and the embrace that followed truly did fire up this blackened ash of an ambience.

All that Sakura craved was for a blessing in her struggling tangles that locked her existence from the beauty of light if only that satisfaction was attained then her elation would be as brilliant as the silver flock of stars. But where was that to be sought and discovered is it lying in her future or in her recollections. Despite her burdens her spirit screamed an answer and its echo was most massive. She was in true happiness seeing the lovely visages of her friends yet her heart was sensing a great body pressing with a heaving hand on her. She just yearned an epilogue from all the torment proceeding. Her ambience within was in a horrid battle to live on yet with the emotional confronting of situations it was a hard a task to tackle all that was needed.

Her hand felt her chest as an involuntary gesture, a poor method to comfort her aching residents of the inside but attempting was never truly a hurtful motion so that thought soothed her quite with the heavy approach. Her days were aging with the sorrow of love altering into a plague for, for her love is a distant dream or so it produced that dreary image of such high realism that she felt opted that conclusion near in the presence of the incident unsealing. Her lips were tempted to feel the breath of words yet her thoughts let her lips devoid of that action, her musings were severe roots clinging to all frequencies of death and so her longing of words tired out in a moment of complete surrender when her thinking turned from shallow to a fathom whose explanatory essence remain unuttered to her subconscious and coherent perception.

Eli was so treacherous in his attainment of this relationship which he constructed as love yet why did he so sourly understand the blows of agony he gifted to her. What was love? A chemical present in fiction suddenly emerging its wings in reality's skies drawing over a drape to isolate one of chaos that was so vivid in flesh in the moors of our existence. No, it couldn't be a simple façade; an illusion was ephemeral in life as well like creatures who rode this world in the structures of flesh but love was considered as a cast of God, so it could not plainly be abated by the cogitations of one sensing so in that manner. If love was air, it was meant to bring breezes to deserts; if love was water, it poured its heart to the one so shriveled; if love was scenery, than the canvas would draw tears at its beauty; so love in earth, was an angel to the diseased.

Or was it her conclusions of theoretical examinations? Was she using tools of soothing verses to mend herself? Or was all her belief true? Such heavy confusion on a little soul, one could be crushed from the torture to achieve truth yet her patience fought off the inward tyranny for her mind educated her to be strengthened even if times were thin as a slight cut from even a tinge of blood cannot exit from. Hot gazes of concern turned the knob of secret musings. Her friend's faces were the solid statures of worry; she had made them see the dusk of her movements while in the dawn of her thoughts.

' Sorry guys, I have little to talk about so I guessed I spaced out.' Sakura's apologetic countenance was helped with her smile which was the pattern of glory even in her injurious state.

' If you spaced out, I s'ppose you do have a lot to talk about.' Khushi's eyes had such a determination that a bull of deadly horns would fear to penetrate.

' Meaning?' the innocence in Sakura was like a infant angel, so authentic that one would praise it dearly. Her lips were in wave of questioning signaling her to lead her to comprehension.

' Sakura, if its alright. We do need to remedy the "Eli Problem" and I know that from Madison that the guy was here. I hope he is not cruel enough to beat you in the hospital.' Khushi lowered excitement was a prologue to her sadness even her voice contained too many thorns to seal her typical tone. The bitterness was profuse in all their orbs and sorrow flared most in Sakura's as reminiscence of experience trailed on her.

_If only a guardian angel were to dismember me from this aligning tragedy_, Sakura mused a wish with heavy yearning, _I really would be happy, Oh God_. She was in stationery, wrapped away in loneliness. Though her friends were near to her their auras were reflected off for the sorrow so deep in her core. With a realizing step that a journey to mind was in repetition, she stared at her friends whose expectancy was dire like smoke to the fire. But with a sudden minute her annoyance grew colossal.

' You guys what's so damned special about Eli! I hate him like hell and you guys brag about him! I know you are trying to help but… but… I'm tired… I'm sorry…' Sakura's head rapidly changed directions as if she was in utter denial of her present executions. Her mind perplexed was quite burnt for the loads holding her with ardent hands. ' I really do want help but can we talk about this later, I just want to rest from that matter. Its bothersome and most exhausting.' Her smile was still radiant yet her mind weakened with the healthy load of stress and the departure of relaxing arms of events.

' Sure, uh, Sakura are you…I mean, do you wanna be left alone.' Madison's nervous inquiry was flashed quite in the precise way in the lovely space of blue occupied by her eyes. Yet a management was maintained to not let the voice slip from a strong seize for that emotion of instability.

' Yeah Sakura,' Khushi's persuasion of the same topic was blending with same character involved within Madison. All sought comfort for their friend and that was a true reason for Sakura to bless them with the sacred prayers of her soul to God for friends of such kinds were always a search of difficulty, yet even in her collapsed form that treasure had glided to her bruised heart.

' I don't know to be exact,' Sakura's chest lifted with a building turmoil, was sleep an illusion to the comfort sought so enormously to her aching spirit or would perceptions lead her to the thought of the similar awakening earlier which was quite fruitful with a crude chaos (Eli to be specifically mentioned) . Nothing was accurate as elusive decorations made by fate was the creation of a fatiguing torment into her yet an answer was in require and too many expectancies was truly a foundation of tense crafts, ' I feel weary, possibly shutting my eyes a little wouldn't hurt. But I just hope nothing really happens.'

' Sakura don't worry,' Khushi begun with a confidence that carried no such frailties, ' If Eli is about to plan another "visit" I think his hunting season is well over. Even our dead bodies will create such a mess that he won't be able to pass. I think he'll have to talk to us personally.'

' Thanks guys,' Sakura's gratitude was in the peak of display, one could've been explanatory and theorized her as a walking star due to the luminescence of her smiling lips and gentle core but the gratitude was with depth of immense pressure. A individual so locked with the chains of tension would at ease follow happiness though slight as a drop of sugar not able to sweeten a tiny cup carrying the essence of relaxing tea, ' With Eli involved everywhere in my life I feel that my life is actually his, owned by him and that is never a good symbol either fictional or even a little realism.'

' Sakura, we know that even if we try to understand the true essence of your problems we will lack a detail or two and will be unsuccessful to completely know it.' Madison's eyes were the melancholic lines to the weight that was much sensed in soul. Her face though lit with elation at most now was a stranger to the very touch of the emotion and so her heart was so swallowed by lament for Sakura's complications that her mass was well positioned in face, how bitter one situation may progress to as if a net tangled the creature of tranquility and the conversion was not sweet for the tranquil now wore wild from all sensitivities. Oppression was the key to the door to the wounded spirit and its seizure could be one at ease if mistakes were allowed into execution. ' But trying to understand really gets you further along the track.'

Sakura was lifted with the broadening lines of her smile communicating with Madison's own pair of luscious curves. Her reminiscence spoke to her with clear tongue of all the errors made and harvested by her actions which was her touch to this malicious system so in bound to break her whole body as if it were a mere accessory readied to be substituted at any moment produced. Of all the mistakes heaved unto to her carriage of burdens the one profuse was always Eli, the tormenting bee not permitting her to taste the honey she so craved that her tongue shriveled with the lacking of its beautifying nourishment. _If only I hadn't drawn the first move,_ Sakura musings were quite with the lamenting grab, _My__ whole life is converted to a horrendous "check mate". I'm not keen anymore to what flies with morals and what dissipates with darkness._

' Sakura, we are outside ok, if you need us just call besides you require sufficient amount of rest.' Khushi was quite with the concerning approach yet her lips which was fixated with the smiling warmth was enough to satisfy Sakura's senses in the withdrawal from reality and to walk in the fine polished structure of dreams where her wildest musings awaited her presence, a present from God to her for her reality grew rigid with the denial of temptations.

Her regret withered; her berating words to herself dimmed and soon evaporated. The call for relaxation was a high pitch echo radiated through each chamber of subconscious. It was to be carried for her soul cried too as comfort was to be held as preciously as the necklace does the diamond. The dreams at distance was now wearing a thin inch to provide her with her leisure and the soothing scriptures of light for non was torturing now all was clear in the serenity of her dreams and all the things leveled in complete harmony that sought all boundaries to confine melancholy. Her dreams were now in the peace of all the other circumstances so digging into her breathless strength but pure spirit was developed when one easily did not raise arms to quit and Sakura's heart maintained that belief.

Moments morphed to long minutes and then it formed the hours and the dreams still seemed quite lacking the length for they were forever in the body dedicated to the temporary. Her eyes were with the feathery angels of tranquility for dreams could be termed in that nature as they were the roads to other dimensions, were flesh had no entry to whatsoever. She made her perceptive lighten to invite the mystical or so her mind had approached that motion, a sense of fascination was in dire demand for the chaos burnt her desires with the pressured fingers of ill comprehension. Then all sounds from the world on surface was detached so the dive to that branch of mind that lived in intense secrecy was revealed to her sensations in complete and nothing was left in this banquet of wonders for all remained in the opened door.

Soon the introduction to a musical drift; how lovely its origin was. It was through all the walls… and the floor sunk with its glory of honey… All these activities of description had little value to apprehension… what was this hued place of loveliness, the abode of an angel. The theory was attempted to belief for this beauty was doubtless of flaws. The walls in spiritual embrace to wood were polished in exquisite fingers of what would be the sole resting in the bed of elegance. The floors a success of replication to the walls so intently complimented. Yes, this truly was the dwelling in which an angel sufficed lodging. Oh what a wonder, it was truly a majestic being. Or a constructed dream in which mind played a weaving to? The matter was closed with little worry of rejuvenation for the mind loved this beauty with a fondness of abandoned inquisition. Oh the splendor to her heart was in rhythmic rainbows non in least of luminance. Soon the question turned the attention of her joyous dream.

One was skilled in the beauty of notes and the flow of it had reached her. Who was this mystical singer singing with a passion endless in the devotion to bring more? Who was it? She turned with her head in a heavy focus and saw the singer of enigma with the love of angels touching his ethereal voice. And the surprise was in conclusion, it was the least expectations of hers to see the figure in presence yet her heart welcomed the aura with the soul beating with the mystically vibrant sight of him. It was the angel in the despair of her chaos, the friend whose obligations of trust never strayed into the mist of damnations, a person one would gentle think of in times of agony of uttermost growing volumes. It was Li Shyaron.

' Li.' A innocent confusion on her lips with the word of his name and to feel if the examination was thorough. Was it Li truly picked up by her sensitive perception or another that had gathered similarities, the unsure deepened. ' Is it really you?' the persistence knew no boundaries and it climbed down to more scales of pressure.

But as the approach continued with the precautions of immense accumulations it seemed her presumptions had shined in the positive directions for it was Li who played Heaven with his lips. What was he saying, what were his motives for this beautification of her mind? None seemed explained; all fit the quizzical. ' Li, what are you saying? Though your voice is great I can barely understand what you're saying.'

Li spoke on his never ending verses, fixated with them and their enigmatic weights of meaning and Sakura too was astonished for the oddity. Surely this was a dream for all too strange for the scenario fitted onto her in reality. Li was still following his lines and soon she heard their clarity:

' Love is a distant dream

For some it may seem

Open that lock of that belief

Why remain in uttermost grief.

Tortured with pain

Listen to him again

The monster that eats you

You know the lie true.

Open your boundaries

Look across the seas

Of your contemplation

Why live in accusation?

Mistakes are made

Happiness can fade

Your prayers are still heard

Fly with the bird

Of serenity to the land of more

Release all the nets that hinder your core.

Never erode your dreams, hope and fate

For they are the sole keys to lock the gate

God gave you spirit to fly on

Now the decision, where will it lie upon?

On the insanity you accumulate

With all the assets you hate

Or with life breathing living, not hard as stone

One is meant to love not to fall alone.'

' Li,' Sakura was so utterly perplexed that her heart heaved with the words which were now in release, what were the meaning of the unfolded statements, poetic sketches of her life in present were said by his tongue and the remains of its audibility allowed her to question, ' What are you saying?' though her mind was quite in every understanding of the each fragment of word still the question was in mention.

Though he still seemed ignorant to all her questions, he motioned his head to the direction of her presence and the silence involved was a lead in the basket. All remained was the lock in which the gaze's existence unveiled and the comfort dissolved all too quickly and the oblivion of the being was much in sense to Sakura. She stood with the stationary pause as if her whole body was now embraced by the "full stop" if only the alteration of the dream was in surety her nerves with be in the soothing grip of all luxuries. Her lips curved to pronounce some movement yet that too withered with the ease of the concern. All was too pure in mist to unraveled with the gentle turn talking more would presumably bring forth the reason for all prior executions.

' Li, I don't understand,' Sakura's heart unfolded with the essence of each word bouncing of from her heavy tongue so completely wrapped with tension only a slice of reason could cure. The heart was too in aching to realize that too perception was attained still bounds remained that were needed to be solved so in future hampering paths were not in the category of establishment, ' Li. Are you speaking of Eli?'

Finally the silent being who quite possibly was another entity let his eyes concentrate on the girl with the loveliest integrity shown to fully apprehend something, Her heart was the delicate sky wanting a cloud to fly on its cerulean body, but the tense moment grew colossal so the answer was told, ' Once a situation is risen immediate solutions are not always provided to remedy the circumstance but when power is in accumulation things should be healed before the rotten could be progressed.'

' Huh.' Sakura was really in the shallow with words for Li's statements were quite a marvel to her and though the meaning was in complete perception all there was now the moment to gather patience for…

Air caressed her sleep and the sleep's admiration for its angelic hands preceded it to the end of its obligations and Sakura's eyes were not lost in catching light though its essence was in faint trails. She awoke with her heart clenching the dream with the mystic prominence (as her senses informed with experience) and soon her eyes found the figure she had seen in recent.

Li was discovered standing with the window in awake to the air for he had made it see liberty with his hands that pushed the barriers across. The air was soothing to Sakura and her heart invited it more to cleanse her of tensions and other disastrous beasts. Li's eyes were in focus to the world beyond so his notice was with the regions of elsewhere. Sakura stirred with her movements in awakening yet Li's response to it was his silent procedure to his actions of previous observations. Possibly her stirring was in short in reaching his concentrated ears too much in dwelling to the place beyond window frames. Sakura made a notion to catch his attention so in depth with other apparels.

' Li-chan is that you?' Sakura's innocent question was sufficient to nibble into his senses and draw the attention nearer.

' Sakura, you're awake – did I wake you? I'm so sorry.' His apologetic phrases were in addition to his seated form too much in guilt that his position slipped astray.

' No,' the innocent nod was a note to be taken in by his eyes, she was beauty to stare for hours even if the movement was simply idle into a body merged with mind, ' It was the wind. Besides I have had sufficient sleep.'

Li felt more guilt trapping him, he felt the need for breaking the bounds the window of closure for it held the tension of air in the crowd which were in immediate favor of collapse yet his intents were not to provide an awakening to the beauty sleeping with the subtle dream in mind. The guilt was slowly evaporating for Sakura felt it in the air as a scratch to a scenario which should not be in concern. Hey eyes wore assurance to forgot of this situation for he was not entitled to guilty for to Sakura, Li to be in guilt was a mortal agony which may follow her to spiritual grounds for he was a human fit to be in the laps of an angel for his caring and unaltered loyalty. Her only wish was to free him from such self berating so she gave him a sign with pleasure, a breath which was quite the luxury in dependency to weight that bound her with a state stiff as she were a hollow coffin calling the dead.

' Li-chan you worry too much especially in places where worry should not be fitted.' She was saying the sentence with a compassionate sound fixed quite well on it giving Li time to relief himself from the pressures belonging to his own chastisement.

' You are ok I s'ppose,' Li gave a gentle wave to his lips, a smile so beaming was quite in place on the jewels of the crown and this smile was the lift in Sakura's soul, such a wondrous swirl in her heart encircled with tensions, ' Just checking if you are. Are you feeling better?'

' Yeah I am,' Sakura's response was not meant to cloud truth for it was not fabrication as it caught all realism in its simple yet meaningful words, her health was in the scandals of a pit yet now they were in the tones of a breeze. Li's figure present was one of the factors – or the sole entity which had brought this variability in front, ' I am feeling much better. A bit hungry going with that "much better" part.'

' I guess I should give you something, you need to eat besides I bet you are craving for something good how about some Chinese.' Li was in his smiling posture, how so delicately he seemed to instruct his curves to slightly bend and it felt as if magic was opened in her heart. Why she felt so brightened from the simplicity was yet to occur in her understanding yet the effect was a little too gifted from not traveling with such exquisite conclusions. She treasured Li's presence with the dear hands of comfort and his warmth was the fire of pleasure to her.

Sakura looked as Li was still in his smiling gesture as his lips moved with the utter bliss of amazement, ' Hold your tongue for a while,' he motioned with his most illuminant caring, ' I'll bring some hot delicacies for you. Oh by the way I told Madison and Khushi to leave for it was getting late that's ok with you right?'

As Li was in his rushing motion Sakura failed to suppress her joyous voice and had a call after his departing figure, ' Yeah that's ok, they needn't worry too much of me and you're going only for a while. Don't be long nor else I won't eat it ok.'

' Alright Madam!' Li too was in his exulted attire for he meant this happiness's heart to float to the direction where Sakura laid. He thought for a while with a vivid distaste that how can one so easily rupture a heart as gentle as the one she carried. Truly a devil lied within Eli's blackened soul yet his arrogance of concept and his belief of "love" blinded him dearly from that reason.

' I wish he would return soon,' the sentence was for herself and it carefully lacked the beam for pleasure yet her mouth had chiseled it out for being solitary was not one of her cravings now, ' I hate being alone – now.' For it is the essence I faced with Eli's malevolence. In fact the reason in which my words were echoed out to me where as I would feel the presence of another in this room.

Sakura's eyes felt the hunger to seal away from vision a short pause from sight was necessary for as it could be said to her, the walls moaned with the shadow of the lonely ambience, a fate for the presence not to be easily taken. Loneliness, what a toxin: though in the bevy of friends its skilled hands scratches you with the sense of insecurity to violent to sustain and too vehement to conceal from one's own perceptive ponderings. She only wished that the turmoil so grown in hardness broke with ease in the commencing days. How long can one endure? A limit is always shown for one cannot so withstand cruelty all the time. She forgot smiles until from Eli's eruption of diseases came Li's loveliness of heart. She forever wanted Li's comfort to continue and so she prayed with heart panting that Li will be with her even if the days are murky as dirt filled water.

Soon the door was heard to speak of presence, Sakura let her eyes still sway in concealment though her rapture grew and broke bonds. Li had returned with her food which she would also say that it is his to share for as she mentioned to herself that She and Li were to hold cores with each other even in darkest minutes. But then she scented something not too specific to be positive, there was no scent – of food but heat crafts a fragrance of invitation where had it possibly dissipated to from the meal she had wanted. But footsteps were not in the lacking of being farther to her side. The figure soon had closer movements to her and Sakura found tension all too similar in her. The scenario was inked with tragedy.

The figure made no effort to restrain gentleness as it sat next to her tangled body of tension with a sudden trace of figure on her hair. Flabbergasted to the extreme Sakura felt the hand of reality drag her from calmness to sore sights. There with a smile all too blatant and looks too innocent to pour venom to the essence of sugar was ELI MOON.

' What, What – What are you doing here?' it was both nervousness and anger in the words in delivery and she failed to bar any of the emotions for the two in combination worked with magnitude of awesome power so none could be hindered.

' Sakura please calm down, its me Eli, I'm sorry to wake you honey I just wanted to see if you're ok.' Eli had concern in him for in his thinking he had assumed a sleeping Sakura who had no prior warning of fear but he was densely blind from the circumstance that is in act in present.

' I wasn't sleeping.' Sakura was scowling with malevolence for her words had meant nothing then a nil understanding from him – she had spoke fluently or was her language not sharp for him, she yearned for a dagger to pierce his ugly heart from his blackness of perception, ' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!!!!'

Eli's looks were now in the dark, his politeness eroded and a coolness was not in shortness of coming to his possession, ' Sakura mind it, I'm still your boyfriend, I love you and I will not tolerate this behavior.'

Sakura eyes turned the valves of the flames to molten, ' Yes you **_love me so dearly_**_ that I have **a love letter over my head**_ and **_why it gets better it's_**_ **romantically illustrated with red ink**. And I'm sleeping with rose petals with so many roses that is why their thorns are covering me!!!! _Besides I'm through with you!!!!'

' Sakura, you are hurting but WE ARE NOT THROUGH!' Eli now screeched with his own fire burning from the wrong candle, if only he could understand the taste of venom he had given her. Fate assured by his character the heavens would weep for him for his tears would be all lost as he had caused a higher crime which tears cannot fulfill the expense, ' WHO GIVES YOU THE AUTHORITY TO SAT THAT! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! AND I LOVE YOU! I KNOW IT WAS WRONG FOR ME TO HURT YOU! BUT AFTER YOUR WELL WE'LL BE AS WE WERE! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!'

Sakura felt damaged from the vision, NO – they weren't going to be the way they had continued before for the horror was not for flesh to endure and this should END now. She had to fight Eli nor else her life would be owned by his constant tyranny. The problematic event must be uncoiled and straightened for too much bore the weight of importance and none were to be forsaken for the feeding of his insane belief of affection. ' **ELI****! JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! I NEVER HAD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE! BUT YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE DEVIL FOR ME! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS "YOU" ! YES THAT'S RIGHT! YOU! IT'S YOUR LIKING FOR ME NOT TO MIX WITH OTHER PEOPLE! YOU THINK ALL BOYS ARE AFTER ME FOR SEX AND – AND BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST SO MANY FRIENDS!!!! YOU BEAT MY FRIENDS UP TO GAIN YOUR COMFORT FROM ME! YOU BEAT ME SO I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! YOU'RE SELFISH YOU ARE HORRID! I WAS WITH YOU FOR JUST STAYING BUT NOW EVEN THAT FAÇADE IS UP! I CAN'T STAND YOU AND YOU WON'T MAKE BE WITH YOU ! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!!!!**'

Eli had wanted to cease her from her screaming sentences but the shock that was in those words was more than the weight he could carry. She had mentioned HARDLY with amount the term "Hate" which he was quite in the refusal to believe. Had she pronounce "Hate" or was it material of his subconscious. Then the reality left the haze and soon he felt the scar of realization all too harshly. "Hate" was the presence in which his shock had arrived to exist from and it was cultured nicely from the heap of its damnation . SHE HATED HIM – SHE HATED HIM – SHE HATED HIM – SHE HATED HIM – SHE HAD TITLED HIM HER DEVIL – NO WORSE THAN THE IMAGE OF DEVIL. All was lost in the blend of disbelief, all senses pressured or dead. NO, this was not the place of real, NO, it shouldn't be, NO, how could it possibly originate as the real, NO, his angel HATED hi, - NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!

' AHHHHH!' Eli was forced into life with the jerking thread of anger and he threw Sakura's mug into the wall were its shattered corpse had marked its end. Sakura's breath felt the gasp of tension, the violent origins in his darkness were opened up once more. Now the beginning of agony would resume its area in her heart. How tragic this scenario screeched of the terror in his soul and none was present to halt his actions. The tragedy was that she had been frail before in health and now in ailment her weakness knew more heights. Oh how fate has turned tables to make a drink of relaxing pleasures into a emulsion of venom and repugnant things that was meant to spitted with immediate taste. But now maybe for her the taste was to be endured to the extremist…or so if the princess had a knight to fight this diseased dragon.

' How can you say that nonsense! You don't know how the world is! I try to protect you and you do this! Sakura you're hurting! You don't HATE ME!' Eli's reddened anger shone too deep in crimson as he inhaled the fumes for the temper to accelerate yet the answer would be the stay the same unknown to his mind.

' Yes…I do.' The mere silent fight in words was from Sakura. After contemplation she wore a slight confidence that time had grown with weariness seeing her succumb to brutality. Now a combat should be taken or the damnation's cease would be ages into forever.

' NO! YOU DON'T!' Eli lost all barriers, he held the fragile shoulders of Sakura with the grip known to be hardened with his despair and temper but Sakura had the gallant expression passing all too smoothly on her face. Her mourning had become a habit – A BAD HABIT – and all bad habits must be crushed to mere nothing.

Then the sudden sound of door opening left all attention to that echoing change of destiny, a figure entered with empty logic which would be filled with instant sighting, ' Sakura I bought you you – r Chinese…'

Li felt the cutting of his words and saw the scene all with memorized conclusion in head and soon his anger took heat and approached forward. Eli was not seeing kindly either for the presence was unknown to him like a place in the shores of a island or any other destination. Sakura sensed a healthy relief and thanked God for the knight to arrive to slay the dragon. But what would happen? And who would be slain the Ferocious Dragon or the Pure Knight?

* * *

Author's Note: - So Guys how r ya? Ok, Ok, I know this update was as long as an ocean but my internet was really in the fix and my computer had its own set of viral infestations. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, PLEASE TELL ME! And what will happen between Li and Eli? Look for the next chapter for it'll come soon…

* * *


	10. Emerging Emotion

Disclaimer is still functioning.

I want to thank all who have reviewed and still carrying with me in this tale. So now enjoy the story!

* * *

**_L_**_ov**e** **Is** **A** **D**istan**t** **D**rea**m** _

**_C_**hapte**_r_** **_T_**e**_n_**

ll **_Emerging Emotion_** ll

* * *

The impasse continued with sternness unknown: its origin from hell one might easily conclude as never a sight so full of malice and intents of wounding another was unveiled. To Sakura a nightmare not known faced her in well placement yet how can one turn so with ease this tragic meeting. Her pleas would be the silence now, no echo would be registered and the fear of that logic caved full her heart's relax. Some measures must be harbored for who could calculate epilogue? The mathematics of fate is quite unperceived and so the danger in their cores never retires; it is of such ploys of such elements that one should be armed for visits from the shrouded even the ones who has not betrayed innocence. Sakura knew words futileness in a situation such as the one in mobile yet effort gave no wounds in this. Trying must be achieved; this in sureness must have execution but then again one must be readied as plans are not all of the fondness for fate.

' Who might you be _sir_?' the accentuation of seniority was a mockery but impact of such insults ceases not the ambitious, yet wonder touched Sakura, in what resolution did Li strive to attain for then her mind the cloud in which thunders threw violent electric daggers.

' I must ask you the same question,' Li's anger was not complete in obscurity some incitement led way from his tone and pushed Eli in manners of stance of exasperation, ' Seeing you are quite the gentleman. I must accomplish my duties in asking your title.'

' This is none of your concern and if by all means, **_GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!'_** Eli wasted not moments and his perturbed expression was one to notice yet to Li surfaces could erode if Time's desires were accomplished.

' Listen,' he begun with no cessation of vexation and that could be christened as a molten core of volcano's rage, ' To you it should concern that this is not YOUR hospital room and I don't believe Sakura knows you. So please leave and GET that GRIP of off her. It's quite ungentlemanly and proves to be most inefficient whilst hunting for a girlfriend.'

If humor were her companion then laugh she would with all heart's focus yet now the scenario proved faulty for such exuberance and that tainted wall in which joy once dwelled was tightly locked as Heaven's entrance. She wished more the prevention of a fight yet one's occurrence was too thickly imminent or so the favor of interpretation balanced wit. She prepared for the worst scene one could endure for Li could be beaten while Eli the malicious beast amount another in his score of victory. Such tragedy would kiss triumph in the Birthplace of all mourns and yet hope gave small breaths of radiance that she so wished not allowed the pleasure of long existence for expectancy unfulfilled in its pines was scars fit for Cerberus, the mythological beast who scorned in the gates of hell. Her addressing in eyes was still as if world for her halted revolving and that not a symbol of goodness. No, her heart left such purity when time had consumed all these joys to expose scars to be said a section extracted from violence. As once uttered a fight for a wish was not hers and surely manifestations of other cruelties approached with no wait: death, though exaggeration proves its shine here Eli was not a young man who should be in the list of underestimated individuals.

' **_She_**_ **is**_** my girlfriend**.' The man of Hell sternly revealed. His heart of rock so more a colossal foundation for this circumstance was in the fashion of two wolves in the howls of glare under the moon radiance of future dim in presumption. Though following such could mean war who would rise the toast of blood was not to be assumed.

' **_Oh, really_**,' The mocking style a craft fine for a blade as incision made was displayed in Eli's rage, ' Well I should say I believe you nil percent, no boyfriend holds their girlfriend as lousy baggage. So in conclusion, I must prefer the perceptive that **_you are not the boyfriend_** of Miss Avalon.'

' Well, well,' The grip left with new rage on one near, Sakura's freeze of soul caught her in states of ice. Her ideals replied no positive equals to this addiction of deadly friction, ' Who the fuck are you to convey such messages. I don't recall you in Sakura's list of acquaintances so I must end in thinking you're a stranger strangely interrupting a private conversation. So, if you refuse to exit I must **_politely escort_** you out.' His fist were in position of boulder ready to cripple all that stands, ' Besides, Sakura will kindly tell you **that I am her boyfriend**. Tell this jerk Sakura; tell him I am your boyfriend.' His command so strong that one's yelp could be tractable to audibility yet silence was all in hearing from Sakura.

Her eyes closed in strength firm and sighs of rigidity was profuse, soon inner torments were in vanishing productions as so she gave the click to slight steps of one in ache, ' Li, **this individual isn't my boyfriend**. Will you please tell him to leave and let just eat something 'cause I'm really famished.' Her response was not in sour yet of smile in place of the one considered as a friend. Li sure felt lips in high width for in favor of triumph in the cards in which Sakura had hands in.

Gladdened the duo was but Eli managed no happiness. Narrowing slits of a panther he owned and so was a pounce not in patience, his impetuous despair gave no moral light. If winning a heart was to be the prize not in mention than that secret gift was his to swallow. Never had Sadness and Rage mated with intensity this wild if examined by the amateur of violence and so the birth of earthquake took place and so the savage was a motion to have no hamper in display, ' **SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROUGH THIS!'**

The grab was coarse as one would explain yet tears strung so perpetually in Sakura's visionary structures that once the intrepid beings within allowed no waterfalls. She was once the pillar and he the devastated, chance had played the right ascending in the chess game in which fate was stationed. Her eyes vacant to all yet coldness engulfed, once she would the grand one who would not permit mercy. He had been the child so persistent in taking her as the play-doll now the roles have easily altered. This was stunning to the one who had tolerated so she gave no symbols of weak walls where the beast could shatter her, ' No. Eli. For once **I WILL BE SELFISH**. I will not think of you. Now you must experience the pain which I have endured. This cloth in my head in the burial piece to the funeral relationship and the blood will be the departing flowers. No more apologies will help you now – it's better if you forget the girl called Sakura **_for I will indeed forget_** _you_.'

' **What**** are you saying!**' His eyes had been besieged by disbelief; this answer was excluded from expectancy, heart was throbbing with agility not in normalcy. The foreign bruise was ill to cure and so the despair saw the magnification, never had such answer in interpretation. He was so in confusion that all blank could be in sight in this present. Sakura renounced relationship with him and told him to shut off the door of remembrance of their love, Surely his ears got error filled notes: this surely was not the answer in presumed thinking. ' Sakura you don't mean that. You're still so angry baby, we can work through this. **I AM STILL YOUR BOYFRIEND**.'

The tightening of holds permitted the introvert of emotions in eyes to dwell. Some moments in life calls the severe service in individuals and so she would do all the need of allowance would demand from her withered shell in happiness's concern. ' Eli let go now!' she slowly yet with effective push dismantled from the seize, And soon the rage so in sleep was now awake to do its duty of protection, ' Eli. You have treated me as such as if I am merchandise in your owning care but that won't happen anymore. Even a Mercedes gets more proficient attitude than me, even if that car gets in an accident the owner hurts. I am not even that to you I am more of a punching-bag to you. The bag is to be hurled at constantly with one's fists without care and when the bag hits you back for the pressure of velocity the person treats it savagely with the thought that it was a deserving notion. Eli, whenever I have done action against your pleasure you have tormented me with your strength and then have excused your own self saying how much I deserved it. So, now as you have done against my comfort I must renounce you of your happiness and say that you have been well rewarded. So now Eli I must say – We're **_HISTORY_** and **_YOU ABSOLUTELY DESERVED THIS_**.'

Eli eyes were in increased manner, never had this been in expectant conclusions. Was he to plead mending? Was he to be continuous? Was he to retreat? All angles of minds were collapses for the storm of the realism in reproduction. How could one halt the birth of tragedy; he loved Sakura, he truly had affections for her, he never though of other feminine treasures amongst the crowd with her in his heart's cradle. And he had wondered that he was the masculine jewel her heart had salvaged to admire and devote all passions to. Has heaven been imaginative? Has love been lost in the shores of wild feelings? Could he have done all wrong and condemned the rights? Was this passage a forever in its farewell, could he not ask God for second chances or was the chances bidding goodbyes as well. Was all wrong now devouring sweet senses in which he had found solace and joy. He is in love, surely no one had ever in life poured such letters in which fervor existed. His ardency was promised to such a lady then how? How could a serpent spill its poison? Maybe he had done so hard a mistake that he is forlorn? Would a passionate sorry not suffice a remedy. That is when the confusion transformed, such alterations were never the good to the bruise existent in flow. Such chrysalis was a offspring to mishap. It was beckoning to savage's friend – RAGE.

' **NO****! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN! IT CAN'T!**' Eli led not hindrance. His heart's sorrow spilled with violent manners as Sakura was captured with steel grips not of norm yet of desperation. Li knew the time ill so action was bound to unleash. As Sakura expectant of blow with fist ascending a hurricane revealed to be savior. Li's fist thundered electricity to the back of Eli that unperceived hardness produced the shriek in the voice of opponent. Li the hard body was not to stray stance until victory was his to own. He appeared wild with intensity so tumultuous as of the winds of time so violent to the nature so she can conceive age. He knew not the anger's store or possibly cared not reason all to be known was to win this battle.

But the battle was with premature life for soon the doctor hurried in entrance to see the commotion. His hands were shaking in uttermost vibrations as if panic unveiled at a earthquake in atmosphere. His displeasure had a high rise and not knowing in what method cessation was to be applied he screamed with all lungs' air in matters peace in mind, ' **STOP NOW! THIS IS A HOSPITAL! NOT A RUNDOWN ALLEY-WAY!**'

Yet the words were the negligent in those who wished to gain a winning with a precious fate leading so high a valuable in the game. Sakura's existence was written in letters quite short but precise in whichever figure's victory and such battles were to be calls wars for the hand of survival. Surely, no interruption of even deadly poison could quench the flame in which determination which furious attire lodged. The doctor dared not step to such colossal mishap as he too saw fury in both eyes blazing as if madness was permitted to house in both. Regardless of such perceiving the doctor knew the task of breakage which was to be taken now if catastrophe was not to be invited. Eli drew such fists that comets could have veiled themselves in the tissues fine chiseled of crimson flesh and ivory bone and Li's too felt of a million expansions in a meteors' size screaming as it leapt through the superficial skin of a planet's wear and tore through the heart's interior.

As deadly impasse was unleashed, this, the higher stage of the other before was noted by emerald diagrams of beauty scared to forfeit the stationary. Sakura knew not the actions in which solution were to reside. The brain in hibernation proved most futile where light of ideals should gain the presence. She knew not what actions wre the most fruitful in intervene yet called not by fear but valor her fist flew to Eli and it was most force that did the shudder rather than the shock. Sakura's strength in once sleeping actions were awakened by the sides of conscience. As stands permitted her not to see her friend in such dangers so she plunged her directions as swiftly as one can in situations burning as such. She had not seen in mind her actions of this yet staying in stationery only called forth a blemishing wound. She gathered all tempestuous nerves and for once fought hard the frailty within. Eli felt the bruise, eyes not deceiving in a progression as such. Soon the silence gave sigh of breath onto the room. He felt heart in the shores of damnation immense as he had felt infliction from one whose love was sworn to him by promise of soul. He captured not words yet staggering in silent words of mind speak loud in obtrusive melodies in situations of the nature in the present.

' Eli, please leave.' Her heart found the restless storms that she so kindly could ask to exclude themselves upon her heart in worry; still with such colossal depression her strength in voice was not injured as she scratched a scar in the pride of Eli with reluctance in being his slave. How so the title deserves trophy, she thought of all rotten circumstances in which enduring had been taken as option – **_NOW SHE GAVE NO CHANCE TO HIM FOR HIS DESERVES ASKS OF SUCH VICE IN THE PATHS OF VICE_**. ' Do you know of the spoken verses in which Shakespeare claimed the world as the stage and as how one takes his/her part and we all line with exits and entries suited to the roles they inherit by God…' the pause small with momentary influence and had sliced all words from others including the doctor who hastened himself to touch comprehension at the scene before his sight, soon the death of pause gave rise to a furious line not known by one individual to find the utterance in Sakura's heart, ' **Eli, then you must act alone as I damned done in playing the side of your beloved actress. It sickens me to think that I allowed you to govern me like that _so Let God do_ _his fate in severing our ways_ for I think…forever… that's the best time…**'

Her smiles not of mockery had anger not light upon her lips of red swallowed well in the lines in which fury holds a stand. She cared slight in what outburst might be helped by her chivalry or in what course the anger may expand for though she summoned the slap in attempts to halt the fight she grew weary in staying still while forever passed. After all, she was the strong meant not to be buried by enslavement by selfishness unbroken. That was not a path she had chosen for life could be little time of flesh and needs as all seems to value and so time that is not even quarter of eternal age must be consumed in picks ripe as an orchid that is to be enjoyed with tastes of all patient to be revealed. She had surrendered to abused forces a task not hers at all to participate and now even in petty time to rectify the error she so will thrive in effort to remove such spoils which never meant to be in soul's residence.

' Mr. Moon, I believe.' The doctor with hesitance in strong approached the deadlock of fury in such emission from the soul of three, ' I believe I have seen you in the newspapers – with your father – never mind but please leave, you are causing a commotion.'

For a reason in unknown to all Eli did exit and was gone to all who viewed. Never has he presumed the fight in Sakura it is thought, never had he had pondered to be the menace of her affections rather than the fruit. His heavy feet could be broken for the weight so like a giant; yet he carried – for all love was in pain, nothing remained with bliss. All has steered in the traps of sorrow, Could not a cure be discovered? **Should he not return to punish his love for her impudent mockery of his soul's devotion?** **No,** he had been the demon for her in lengthy time but in present with shattered heart he must return to his premises. He had to device materials appropriate to win her love's color in once more. He would plead high through all storms of hers to savor once more her mouth on his dead lips and to feel her embrace, the prayer of angels that drove the devils to damnation. Yet he feared his path, was he to plead or to ploy? Should he not engage in dual with that other for being the severing axe to their love so without sin? Yes, the boy would succumb to the price he so spent with the interfering of his form. Never had rage so vile consumed the heart of Eli, he felt like a monster spirit in the skinned disguise of a human but his call for his love blinded him from truth. He is now the one to beckon the service of revenge and so will the pestilence called tragedy cage the copper locks of that brutish demon, who so now was in thievery of the one he so swore his ardency to. Let rage not hinder his blood of boils – let hate not sustain his true face – let love not run off to another spirit.

Such anger he felt only once but now with forgotten memories for he now could not attain recollection of such contained fury the day his mother was murdered…

* * *

She was engaged to silence…

Not a lid shut…

Not a sense moved…

Her body could be called carcass…

Sakura was confused of what occurred and so she remained with immobility. Her fists in ice had shattered…her strengths exposed…should she be the glad or the regretful? All simmered too quick in mind – a headache's most easily anticipated originations but she kept all too serene for copper wells to take the notice and the worry. Li knew not the answer to the mannerism in progress yet questioned so with his concerned lines on visage; why has the perturbed disease of being the still had touched his angel? What thought sought did she in the realms in where all ponders lived? Li was in confusion and so he did manage his worry in words for after all he cared immensely for the angelic form who was so in beauty despite the distress's attachment.

' Are you okay?' his question cradled all concern, he caught the attention of Sakura who so was prior in the pools of ponder and she too was surprised yet carried all different incentives, ' You look so pale. I'm sorry is it because what I did?'

Sakura lay in motionless stare, why would Li concern his actions for her silence? Surely, was he getting signals wrong for her quietness? And that pained her severely for he had just rescued her and now for her disturbed countenance he got all errors in her demeanor. Before her words were to be brought his excuses in more was laid and the guilt never ceased in her heart.

' I'm…I'm… sorry Sakura…I had to hit Eli,' he was so in the concern that the doctor's examination of them carried not to their focus, the amused man feared only interruption in the scene he so now in the fondness to watch: Li was in continuance of apology with all heart's force, ' Norelse he would have struck you – I could never let that happen…'

Sakura felt tears reach for eyes as the heart not in ready to take such devotion. Was she surely in the deserving place to take such devotion? No was all that could be written as she managed an examination and so she cried in despair. Her expectations of this were in small as the crumbs of wishes her once heart stored for salvation and not she deserving of such friendly actions she thought. Li seeing the dismay found tragedy in him and scolded harshly himself for he thought her tears were of his executions not of his devotion strong that were thunders of grace to the love he so reserved for her. He wished to explain his actions dear to her not menacing yet stopped temptations of doing so for he thought he would gladly attain any punishment so made for his fault though in vagueness to what it was. Though, he cared not the motive as long she remained in happiness undestroyed.

' Li, why do you always do this?' she cried not in knowing why his kindness so strong always for her despite she had been in ignorance of his persona in a time that was long, ' You are always protecting me. I guess I don't deserve that. Your devotion.'

Li felt yet didn't know what answer held proficient as he was struck as well as she for misinterpretation was all thought of before but now the revelation proved most influence for the perturbed. Why should her thoughts carry that flaw? Did she not know herself special to all? Oh yes, the venom called Eli influenced most torture on her spirit and she remained weary of spirit while he pranced as a sadistic clown merry in her demise. How could one live with those actions done by their hands? Ones with their conscience locked as the prisoners not guilty, he wished only to play lovely bruises on Eli with his fists so forceful but now not the hour of that honor. He only calmed that guilt was not served to him and embraced the beauty, ' Sakura you are my friend. I must protect you – there are no debts in true friendship and it is never paid for. You mustn't shed tears for such things or else I must cry too,'

Sakura halted her crystal waters when she heard his speech. Her wishes to weep more in happiness was attained but now her soul in merry wrote a poem in mind. For she was truly in exulted rhythm after long so she not dismissed that elated construction: -

" After heart flew off in broken wings not mending  
But torrents unknown and tortures unending  
I cared for demise and longed it with wishes so eternal  
As body bruised for the carcass caressed me was Hell  
I kept all patience and senses in dead seeds in growth so short  
I had been damaged and so renounced the fort  
Yet you came with the hands of rescue so sure to lend  
In end I was placed in bliss with the heart and side of the one I call friend."

Li then presented Sakura with the food once brought not hot as before yet served warmth as in usual appreciations. They shared food and the doctor exited with much in mind as to what to title such a scenario though in mind answer was quite prepared. The silence of Li and Sakura was a one much in flow for neither spoke words yet mind spoke the millions. Their thoughts thorough being the restless and their whole logic was in play as to what conversation should be mobilized. But none said a word's sign nor gave sigh to arouse statements from the other. The silence truly a one not frail as all eating was commenced with tones in darkness. Their minds berated such attitudes for as easy one can avoid this was surely not a circumstance to do so. In actuality the matter had no wrong just cased in silence for in ease of one's calms as the subject was in the delicate not so easily muttered as all others.

' Would Eli come back.' Li's frailty to silence was proven, how could he eat such nourishments when a disease so was patient to be brought again. He had no interests to Eli but thoughts main to Sakura's concern got him so intertwined with the perception of Eli, he wished only safety to his friend, ' You know he could come back.'

' Let him,' anger was so common now in her heart. She exploded all weaknesses and only held hands with strength; she did not wish a feel for meekness, she hardly understood how she drove all sanity to drown while lay limp within the belly of the injustice creature, ' I never feared nor shall I budge from where my stand. My decision is the final epilogue to our story. I wish never in the long run to see him again.'

' That's the spirit Sakura!' Li shone brilliant in a time so swift that it felt like tempestuous influence rather than earthly contentment but his exulted radiant methods were enough for Sakura as well, ' I'm happy that you stood up to that weasel.'

' Hmm, it feels nice to actually be myself.' She spoke with a softness undisturbed, her quiet calmed not Li yet concerned him: was a matter there for to be bothered than he wished she should speak of such as nervousness was not distant with him at present atmosphere. Sakura felt no worry in expression but pushed out for long times from herself made her feel insecurity with aspects known and unknown, but finally all she spoke was carrying gladness, ' Its great to share with someone special as you as well.'

The shock for Li was of course the term special as he considered not himself worthy as a compliment as that. All times he found the title "worthless" the nest suit for his darkly world where no one was permitted entry. Humorous is it not, when one Christians you the individual most suited for the sort of warmth that you could never place imagination with. ' Thank you Sakura. Its not always someone truly gives me a compliment.' He meant well by the opinion for who does matter with sweet words to a one disgraced as he. With a father who courts the profession of philanderer there lays just meek phrases from few after eons of abasement having been exited. Sakura felt shock stir neither within face nor inside in fact; she in knowing the position of the outcast; causes but the silent to the items of appreciation.

She had her lips seek the tenderness and thus after discovery exposed it. She wished the smile to gather the special cause no the mocking nor the confused yet Li distanced not from that: his perplexed state could be the comical expression but Sakura spoke with a will of intents praiseworthy, ' Li: you are a great person – you do not need those ignorant people in the school call you degrading or worthless as you are neither. Humans don't understand much things; those who are fragile with complexion should not exude it with hate or disgust – it proves no point yet another flaw in the instinct of perception.'

Li found the examination the one of intrigue as Sakura was a mind who had contained bright sparkles and she spoke with the concentration of the one whose ambitions were of a scholar. The thought most appreciated to him as he never once did ponder of Sakura not the intelligent or the intrepid. ' Thanks.' His words were new to him as much time passed with steadily ignorant troubles not in the allowance of civil motions as such in the present. His father the neglectful and his mother distanced by these actions were not pleasing to a climate elated of sunshine. His fast connections with Sakura proved most sufficient in drawing near the happiness so lost and missed. The regaining of such was truly a needed attribute. No one could live the life with the prospect of elation absent, it was the most cruel and devilish existence then indeed.

Sakura drank water as her throat the dry well needed the refilling liquid. Her voice pained for the nervous grasp gave not the easing departure; her worry now was of Eli – was he to damn her friends to retrieve her? Only time could tell such answer as God has hidden the writing of the scenario somewhere for her to discover and then Sakura will read with her assistance. She gave command to hand to lead her to the table in neighboring to her bed to bring but a book called **_Jane Eyre_** which she must read even if thinly to gain imaginative liberty as her mind tenses of thoughts of cruel epilogues in which Eli could alter her decisions. Scarcely with attention to the world in near her mind enters the life of fiction and the character who is but a regal majesty in its core. Her liking of this book was mostly weighted by a heart expanding as ocean as reading was a value she so enjoyed. There lied Li with sleeping position as if he tired never before than the now being executed by our mixed companion time and so she read with most focus in the spirits of her that as Li emerged from the cat-like mannerism she knew not of the alteration.

After the hour passed Li's wearisome grew triumph as he berated himself with a stroke hard for the rudeness of perturbing the flow in which her mind grows the fancy towards the literary masterpiece, ' Uh, which chapter you are in?' Li's self loath was still in the progress as he let out the inquisitive words that would surely be the halt of her reading.

Sakura was in the shock as her eyes gave off the message of so the state: Had Li been with the idle as her reading was in the continuance. _Oh how horrid_, her self rebuke was with the amount of a colossal beast, _Here__ he was silent and bored while I read away. This is the way I answer my savior? Humph, I hope he doesn't think I wasn't_ _worth_ _the save_. Savior: surely even if slightly. He gave the fists to Eli for her and his company the most valuable, how could he not be a savior after all the commencing actions made by the scenarios? Now, she was thinking with devotion deeply focused, I will apologize for my ignorant and insolent behavior – look I'm talking away in my head and not even answering. That's superb for a person who has already made an error and now is deeply silent for a purpose of nothing.

' I – uh – in chapter seven, I'm re-reading the book – have you woken up now or were you awake from before.' Her concern was the plainness one could easily compute but Li liked not her worry and knew not the motive for the appearance of the emotion. Why must she stutter at him? Surely she did not think he could be the possibility of an angered man. This troubled him with a depth so magnificent as he had visited a world of oceanic fathoms.

' No – I – have woken up now,' he hated fabrication but did all actions with love in heart and mind; he did not wish a scared or a tangled Sakura in chaos and seeing her as such gave not the pleasant environment: If she had thought him asleep than that belief would be truth, ' I just saw you reading how long has it been since I have been asleep?'

' Don't lie,' her voice the cruel whisper startled the unarmed Li, ' Don't you ever lie – you have been awake for one hour or so and as I read you sat quiet. Your eyes of guilt speak so. How can you?' the vileness of disgust carried so strong its virulence shook the atmosphere of the room in prior peace, ' How dare you? How – dare- you? How – dare – you lie? How dare you lie to me? How can you? You're horrible – you're horrible, you're – you're – "

Her tears were the rains of a desert of pain and so it took time for Li to comprehend before the comfort of arms were delivered. He cursed so with hardness at himself as he had made her weep and now the illness descended was yet the other burn to already bruised heart. Li you idiot, why did you lie obviously your intentions were so noble but heck she's now in hell for you, Li's roll of thunder to himself showed to outer observer all his love for the female beauty whose body was cradling in his embrace.

Why did I react like that? Sakura felt the reason even trough tears as the ones of now, Why am I shedding such storms? Was I in the need to weep and did not know how or when the time so as Li lied I thought this the scene to free such waters? I suppose, I guess that is the answer but I should explain this phenomenon to Li as it isn't truly pleasant to present a hailstorm unknown to a friend so kind. ' Li,' she began with control on tears and Li's attention was the immediate gesture, ' I'm sorry I'm not really crying because you lied at me and my tears are not your cruelty's repercussions I just needed the release of my burdens and this time my mind thought the hour so appropriate and so don't think me the peculiar.'

Li looked with kindness as his love threw not the glance of irritation of others if in substitution of the scene would surely commence to. He felt honor at the answer as Sakura fled not her feelings to elsewhere yet trust him with the amount that she spoke her privations and that pleased his inner soul with plentiful caresses. ' Its alright Sakura. I am your friend we are meant to share such things even how overrated romantic it is called at our modern period.' He let his lips adjust answer with feelings within and Sakura fell in the arms of the tranquil once more yet they remained with such position without a complain or a blush possibly for their factual knowledge emitted not the response as the hearts now where the only language spoken.

' You know I never gave thanks to your actions,' after silence of some minutes the statement rose with a quiet chime but less of sorrow and more with the elation inside that could truly vanquish tense times with a ease, ' So Thank-You my sweet friend Li. Your valor has truly ridden me of a depression I had felt for such a time.'

' You never need to Thank me,' he began with a feeling so in the nervousness and that too had a purpose for had he expected this generous sensation from the one he loved? No could be the most correct answer and if she knew the abandon he gave when Eli was abusing her in the school premises of secrecy she would forgive him not as so he perceived it as the guaranteed, ' I just wish to be a good friend to you and if I can fulfill the obligation my motion is truly a happy possession.'

Li, her thoughts allowed the sensitivity that was once so lost and now came to her with rushing movements not hindered with force of depression, I'm sorry I ignored you before. I never meant too – but – you were always the coy and the alone. I feared the rejection that powered my distance and I wish your forgiveness would be a gift to me. ' Li, I'm sorry. I always noticed you but came never to your side. It was I who left you the outcast – if my actions were kinder you and I would have been friends from beforehand.' Her tears not soon but released after sentence was finished for she truly felt vast pains in soul and vaster then such felt with Eli for she knew her flaw and now the redeem was too late to be commenced.

' Sakura.' The cupping of the face with tones of flare gratitude was not the expectancy in fact the cruel opposites of the violet lay mostly in mind, his eyes of pure kind melted hers of tears large and thick and blush of scarlet kissed so deep in her cheeks unfelt of such passion from before, ' You and I are friends now. And to me that is all the matter in my soul and I wish it could soothe you but I too have confession.' The pause was the sternest whip made as heart clouded with revelation in the boy, ' That day – in school – Eli beat you, I was present but of course I watched from afar in shock and I stiffed from action, but I could have saved you but I did not. Please forgive this unworthy person who is I – I truly ask your mercy for I am to blame for your hurt that day. Take this as the signet of my plea.'

Sakura felt the lips give her the plea on her cheek so unknowing of the action that the scarlet shades took pose as a rain in which a pool made its form. She knew why Li did the action – his caring heart ailed for her pain and to speak of anger he was the distant relation who was not visiting her in this second. She looked at the boy though face in the embrace of his hands and smiled with surety that there was no matter meant for the forgiveness to be used and the silent speech caught Li a bit with the flabbergasting grip but he too smiled as the acceptance of her will of heart. Yet with playful expertise Sakura closed her orb-holding lids and then emerged out with gazes deep at him and spoke with candid jest: -

' You are forgiven.'

* * *

Author's Note : " So did you like that? Hope you did – Please tell me of the story so far it will make me comprehend if my continual of this is one of the correct path. Well I updated after ages and so I ask your forgiveness."

* * *


	11. Truly You

Disclaimer should be remembered

**_Author's Note:_** **avoids the large number of rotten items** "Yes I admit that I have been the neglectful individual and my excuse is my schedules and lethargy yet punishment is truly the needed device here please forgive my insolent metabolisms and let us proceed."

* * *

**L**ov**_e_** **I_s A_** **_D_**istan**_t_** **_D_**rea**_m_**

Chapter Eleven

" **Truly You "**

* * *

' Let my be at peace with you mother, truth will not be lost. I hate you – that's the peace you will receive. In this world of earth and flesh you have so destroyed all movements of existence of mine so I wish you would suffer the similar effects. You will never derive mercy from me…' so was her heart in judgment, never was coldness leaving as statements were spoken. Resolution was the vast article in her. Was it perceived in before? Yes but tedious was it to argue as reasons bore with causes strong for talks this harsh.

_** Her Point Of View **_

In stance of expectancy did he sight me.

Yet as one unconcerned did he turn to other direction. Infuriated was heart of mine, what crime committed now by me could cause afflictions as such? Bound to question I was as bonded to inquiry was soul, ' Where have you roamed?' as sly tones are so crafted as he the keen as cat could climb deepest heights for pleasure or mischief yet then if by definition was the occasion – the mischief and pleasure all were the similar satisfaction so thin lines and petty difference where they to contain.

' I ask you not of your wanderings – nor do I wish to as you are extensively promiscuous – so leave my affairs be and so will I yours.' Was the reply in cool as expected of behaviorism of his as I was to be the one in this cruel condition yet why so my perplexed head offers inquiry: The woman Sakura earns love yet leaves me with beast side of human possession: Am I to see dark visage forever? Am I not life to be sufficed? Was I not tempted now to give tantrums? Yes to all yet no to actions.

' I slept with a boy today…he was fine in muscles and deep in eyes. Will name interest you?' I was to annoy, to entertain danger but to walk away with mindless sway from me was to be prohibited. My clutches yearned him and him was I to possess. All Admiration are devoted: All Affections are implied.

' What name? Yuji, Sano, Alex, Saito – the multitudes frustrate me so I depart from the interest to ask. After all it is your bed they occupy not mine.' He was the negligent and my anger the flame so to breathe into that ignorance and profusely kill its influence.

' I believe it was Avalon – the family connection – Torii must be the first: interest is really extended – isn't your girlfriend's name related to that. Hmm…I believe so would you know –' my slyness is awarded with hand in motion of ferocious dictation. Yes, slap me he did and for first time it is as Sakura will hold dear all his love though she is hurt with regular cycle I am envious so now my envy dissipates.

' You are the coquettishly, shredded girl of all liaisons is it but my girlfriend's brother you so cradle in bed! You are callous and you are the impish bitch I perceived you to be! What is your matter? What is your motivation? Why you fail so incredulously at all actions? Why? Why! WHY!' he was the screamer so with mouth in fiery capture – it is passion of anger yet I delight in the fervor of others – affection is main upon the wishes.

Cheek did burn as slap's hardness is so the reception of fury. Yet smile did I show for now the possession of proximity was not the singular Sakura to be satisfied at: it is mine as well. Relaxation was his now desired effect though apologetic did he look – so, even after duels and jealousies his heart pined the innocence so the inner sleeper, oh joy, my Eli, you are my fruit so I taste you no matter the acid too thick or the sweet so the thin. Yes Eli my love is but endless song and I the hideous poet who devises the verses for you without part in life of mine results heinous existence without lungs or organs whole wither physical and the essential spiritual. Gazed now in confusion was blankness in descent. Poor Eli, the malignant tool only incarcerates you in wild whiles yet with innocence you are gifted. In Conclusive test I remember you the tear-shedder even after violent tasks of Sakura being done. How you so pray your envy's health deprived? Dear, if Sakura was the pleasant than I am the saint. Yet time did lie where the cherub roamed in me now the child is deceased and in her grace there are but bitter weeds bearing flowers with the nectars of poison.

' Do you pine to hit me more?' I was the brutal seducer of the sadistic arts; never was there a more sinister mistress to the demon. With lips in licking gesture and affection so thrown in directions accurate I make my dark passion breathe, ' Then do as your touch weakens me to submit to all your domains.'

' What monster are you?' Eli was the man to question: yes, dear, question me my love for my speech digests me horribly, what girl was I? What creature so spawns at the hour – I had spoken with the tongue of a harlot – I am truly conscience forsaken, ' What blood did you spill from my noble sibling to convert her to the architecture of perversion – answer me wench! – no answer me sweet, you are still sweet you are a dry orchid begging to be watered and water you I shall yet name your woes so I might delete them from you.' Was his demand and though in fury he began his hail transformed to snow. The tempestuous soul of my love fascinates me with ethereal eternity.

Was I the mad? The patient fit of asylum?

Yes.

Yes.

Oh, Yes.

But my lover was not the blamed one. I am the scarred victim of concentrated depression and it is summoned automatically as the thunder calls the storm. Pointed are eyes of his as if answers of apologetic means are to be given so then scarlet confessions so the blood flavored will be announced. His expectancies are to be denied for my woes he sure knows the prime yet he deprives me of affection – I am so the desert pleading for the ardent rain. Cannot he grasp such talk, such telepathy he possessed: Could mind not be read? Why not yearning heart answered? Oh Eli those lips so with the trembling desire of heartache I wish but to adjoin it with mine so music sweet may blossom. My Love denies such pleasure so plausibly the cause for my skills in dark seductions.

' You are quiet?' was he the one so with worried face that got me the depressed excessively, my heart so ease quickly shattered with soul of his in such states. Why cancel attraction? Why deduct passion? As child all love even nonsensical bickering in infantile struggles were known in better now love so the high is perceived as nonexistent fabrication! Dare he toy with a heart of a one smitten with love! By consequence he will know mine fury and so turmoil be prepared for entry. ' What ills you Ruby? Why you now the one begging for the affairs of physique disloyal and untrusting? Once you were poetic in beliefs of love: my hours of infancy so mundane from your impressions in inked descriptions – now, as older form takes me I am but surprised – No, shocked with lifting vision of you prancing in the dress of a harlot profession.'

' You told me to leave you from your business.' Was I with warning voice, I am impudent for he was the rude in prior and still now its continual mocks the soul in me to squall as breathing is but now under cascaded lungs. How can blindness tempt him? He was innocent and much strength lies in the angelic than the wicked so why such shutters against truth. My affections are but wingless birds to the skies in which he roams. ' These are owned secrets: you are but the phantom unwanted.'

' Dammit Ruby! Damn You! What treacherous slyness is this!' the temper was my premonition and so with blanked eyes was I stare at fury in fleeting action, ' You are the one who has disgraced our family name! Now you sleep with people so certain of your identity! What tragedy do you wish to write!'

' You are speaking with artistic façade of a saint's' my temper quarreled though he was the one never to be corrected as his errors were to be secret but mine were not candid as they are but flamboyant, ' You have performed street crimes with your nemesis Saitou and **that **is truth _dear brother_.'

' **Brother, yes, I am your brother** Ruby despite you the elder I believe you have hallucinated that our relationship is similar to before – as child you were kinder, more genteel, more the perceiver – now you flaunt madness as a desired showpiece. Where is Ruby? The girl so passionate in professions of hers not this massed perplexed woman who is drowning in the liquor of wrong propensities.' Was the speech thrown at direction of mine and inner weeping prevailed. His Ruby was here living the existence of undead – you are meant to be knight of hers, protection was the needed quilt here and you with opened love could so provide the sustenance to the dream that my wishes yearn to live.

Yes, but fool have you become under petals of faint lies whispered as honey by the lips so rotten of a Cherry- Blossom snake. Her neck I wish to snap! Her Heart I yearn to boil! Her Spirit I desire to rip! Her soul to punish repetitively for eons endless even as time sees the last illuminant stride of his days! My love she has thieved her life I will crush! I must! I must! But…how can I extract revenge when I possess such weak tools to continue my heart beat – still my devising mind could formulate a plot deviously sufficient for Eli to exit his numbness and feel poisons from that wretched snake! Yes, a plan I must carry and its birthing will be in my secret quarters of mind. But that could not really be the effective one but my efforts will reveal the extent of result.

' Eli, I beg you to stop the coldness and in words let us dwell – our bonds should not be skinned despite strife we encounter.' The pleading lips were to quiver as friendship was to be renewed and it is I who gives the announcement. Without Eli my existence is but dried as the fruit deceased.

' No.' one answer in coldness capable to assassinate the gleaming account of a thousand promises in heart of dreams that could be risen, bewildered my eyes – decapitated my heart's rising fume of sweet flavor. What reason will you give in present my love? With same coldness he but accentuates with stony hold, ' For that would mean to adore you as lover as you desire me as your half but I am promised to the side of Sakura and that vow I wish never to wither.' His promise was the solemn, its chords the accentuated element. Rage of mine would see more bitter fuel as love so stabbed is the one to suffer in anger's arms.

' You impudent strained male courtesan!' was the chide he so deserved to be reception off for illness he so bought forth in deeper core that flogged was I at his answer so treacherous that it was stained ale to the throat of ever-feeding soul, ' For a girl so negative of you! You strip me of my asset that is privileged by heart! You dirty poor philanderer! In Hell you will situated for the crime you ever so commit!' was my heart in the ailing fixture, was he not one for me? Could chemistry not be seen? Was our proximities so disguised? NO! It is but he who travels there in dark corners where loving amour cannot burn. He wishes the epilogue of my stay, so I ponder for die I wish at such negligent engagements.

Eli was the silent student of observation's speeches. His examinations were upon me and so the discomfort was approached. What now will he speak? What _true _statements will be heard? Love he did and only I knew that I am perfect individual for his love's share: Sakura with her thin pores in that emotion may keep her flimsy heart to the contentment of her own private luxuries whilst I play the suitor to the dark night who will soon accept the position of knight for me. What answer he gave bruised the soul so extensively that tears were shielded in hardest attempts, ' I do not love you as that you can't expect. Love you I do but with the romanticism that differs from your choice. So stop blatant anger as my heart's love is collected by the angel who sits in the empire of Cherry-blossoms.' With that speech of departing he departed to the quarters of his with heart of this one plagued strictly of all happiness's destruction and all sadness' craned presence.

Wrong did I do? Was error done by me? Was I the unbeautiful? The grotesque being to forlorn was I? In chambers encased of secrecy the lovers of physical interactions all called me the shining beauty for hair and other treasures of physique responded finely never dislocated in rhythm, yet now true love shunned me as an article so passé that it so lingers as both effects of loathing and sorrow as result. What movement did I so wrongly profuse? What was the subtracted in me that so shone in the demonic façade of the falsified beauty Sakura? Why treasures did she hold that are diamond gleams for Eli yet I the rusted iron even in my whole performance to attain his passion? Was I the dark seduction's mistress? Was the one not coy and innocent-abandoned? Biased I cannot be, deny I never could do. I am the rogue from light yet manage devilish debauchery its exit yet I am the fraud so cheapened by exchange of my private materials.

I Am The Harlot.

And It is the Harlot he so sees.

So I weep.

Weep endlessly in negligent night's mask.

* * *

_** Her Point Of View **_

' Li, Li!' was my scream that hard inaudible device? For hours it felt the squall never departed yet he managed to be the one unheard to my requested calls or avoided with skill so he possessed inwardly as I know of it. He is but a perfect mechanical and spiritual instrument and the other people are blinded by envy to not see such glory in active performance. _Oh Li where have you departed, is your position somewhere that is near. Oh the mind hurts for your careless steps_, so I thought in utter confused pondering for Li had exited more than the number singular whence he saw I who am calling. Hate for me is profuse I realize so sometimes in distance I endure. For how can I alter obstinate mind of perfected being as he? Yes attempts will be made and a day unforeseen will hold reward's kiss but now attempts are hardest for that stretch is yet to announce itself and so before the appearance work laden deposits will be the sternest. ' Li!' I called in the voice again so the perplexed and a bit bothered with the capture of annoyance within. Where does he leave? No pity upon this form shall he give I see so my tries are to be tempestuous.

Meiling Ray is not one of the quits.

Where has that boy traveled? Hmm…the possibilities of questioning friends are to be limited as my beauty was loner and others ignorant of his fascination. Well there lies a healthy fact for my reward – the less competitive ones the ease will be given for me to hold my darling close in passion most lovely that loneliness will ebb for eternal encounters. Dear, was I to seek love for long? No exhaustion lies here except nagging love pining for the beloved. What tragic hour will love be found? For minutes delay brings but the dreaded emotion of end so in proximity that my heart sickens, cries in frustration so beyond extents. But manage I will all woes for Li's heart is the treasure my spirit value as it carries eons' passions in the folds of the beauty yet after bond is transmitted within souls of ours I am but mere watcher of his glory in distance where I shall dote in secrecy this amusing dragon who quenches my pleasures and gives riddance to my qualms.

' He's not here in fact for an hour his presence has been gone.' Spoken was the one I knew little information for interactive friendships were not aroused with the boy who had given light to my disease of search so gratitude I must give yet a bit uncertain from the norm.

' What is your name?' was my generosity revealed as I must know individual who so rescued me from seeking one who left yet anger was there not for beloved but for me as I have been hapless to follow error's pondering and still attempt to discover him here.

' I'm Zachary – I know you as Meiling, Li's sister or shall I say stepsister. Sorry if that was a comment of rude factors but I know not if you are well in being called his sister as most half-siblings aren't fond of there relations who are extended by such means. I think you must know me – my cousin Chelsea sits right opposite of you in Chemistry.' The information given made clear to me all logic misshapen in prior and so smile I was for I knew much of boy despite the opportune sight of seeing visage was quite escaped.

' Oh you're that Zachary – you're right your cousin really is fond of you and Thank-you extremely for ridding me of such a fruitless search,' the words were appreciative and though casualness presented in it my formality was extinguished not for he was still stranger to me and usually I do not connect with individuals with agility. I analyzed them as I wish to engage with those whose views are certainly in heart of mine as well.

' Its alright,' was he cheerfully in smiles, one could easily manage him as the breed of optimistic aspects though I like the breed not so fondly as cynically do I portray most incidences. Pessimistic was surely my heart except that love-dot in inner shining cores reserved only for the one I sought. He was one to continue so I am the attentive, ' But I'm sorry I believe I do not have clue to where his whereabouts are now. I believe you must do that by your own navigation.' Was the confirming speech, oddly was he cheerful yet hidden intelligence I do sense for I am framed in a fashion same of it.

' That's alright.' I am to be kind, candor is best result for a veiled formal conversation though Zachary seemed too optimistic not to accept formalities, ' I'll head over to class and get my belongings then will I surely search him.' Responding I was as his candidly drawn emotional aspects were not to be discarded. Uncomfortable I am – trust easily I do not – I am always analytical and I expect the behavior similar of all I interact with such bindings.

' I have to meet Chelsea, I know we will meet again.' The mysterious premonition I did like; how certainty develops in him of our early or the every coming of meetings? Hmm…Chelsea jested not when she spoke Zachary as the strange.

I do not like oddities yet suffer their multitudes most efficiently – as now, I am to be ignored by my half-sibling despite our attractions. In Plain I am to rip or shred my anger on **anything** possessing my catalyst to do so. Was that choice the wise? Better thinking I must acquire surely, _Let this pain just halt its throbbing disease and end its cycle_, I motioned in the mind and temples soothed by hands so difficult in calm position, my heart trembles yet loved one is not there to comfort, one hour this method will surely be reversed. I am now in reminiscence of Li's coldness so the anticipated For I acted in sameness when my mother asked of new engagements – pity her I was to as she was the foolish frolicking in games of love that are obliviously façades – my soul is only the possession to Li, his singular being was to sensually accept its beat: no other will bear the tempest that so is my heart. Funny, when young such ponderings were the alien and the ones repulsive yet now as love is so defined, its poetry and prose so engulfs me and in it I am drown endless and never cease. Witness to my passions may call me obsessive yet love is obsessive with his binds so gentle yet never the shown or so envisioned – it is but security with walls no one can acquire sight of – for its is pure and kind and generosities are never fierce in presentation yet inner ways they are to perform their flaming activities.

Hmmm, wonder if Li passionately wonders in the manners of the same. Surely such attraction is not for the one so poor in comprehensive studies yet Li was the intelligent and it is hard to perceive him the ignorant. Or a factor influences him for the behavior of such? Such factor must be destroyed as my gate it tarnishes excessively. I am to enter class to gather belongings for exit I cannot without mine apparel still wonderings on Li's position are to be analyzed. Homeward he will not journal as monotonous loathing is given to the titled mother of new and the father. He avoids me for reasons not understood yet the decency really doesn't abandon though now the factor not fruitful annoys me with most accomplished state. Why has Li so coolly disappeared? What meaning his disappearance carry? Where are his lodgings of interest? Such an idiot am I not knowing my lover's other ardencies. Typically I am suited for the dunce cap yet now with basic objects I must seek my beloved, funny how agile love is to approach, my love for years will deny not my offer of passion for I will permit no tragedies here. I will present Li the elation he is fit for as he is alluring and I share his fervor of heart with all intents of being the one loved.

_I wonder if Li thought of me and so continues now…why all suddenness to depart? What causes present yet blind I am to it? Hmm, the more perturbing the topic converts_ to as _thinking I so do… I must complete my search for I like not to travel to home without my side accompanied by him…_ I was to think with profuseness as Li so left the side of mine. What avoidance is there to fancy? What pleasure is there to receive? Has heart of this chest been blunt to access the feelings of all for him? Owww! Such ponderings are to halt the circulation of normalcy to the brain and so the path is but like weeds and thorns so giving me aches. Despise everything I shall for no kind mood roams in me and so beware my fangs as I can pierce…even to myself I say so, curious truly. Raving mad I have become without my beloved, truly he was mine heart's blood. Such romanticism is a new friend for I have never been the experienced of his aiding measures of soothing muses before, I do love it with most passion as allow it does me to wander in heart's most valued centre to mind's deepest passage and Li is my years-lengthy love. Years have died to birth the memories yet love faded not now heart is more extreme yet coy perhaps as Li is seen. The handsomeness too alluring for the mortal and so divine for the angel; yes, he was the rebellious youth but the desert fruit who challenges sun and cultures itself in barren grounds tastes sweetest as he is the pure victor to the birthplace so impossible. To a man who is his father he is prized gem as his guardian is too thinly impressive but he the marvelous model hours of stare could be granted to.

Such disappointment from kin, tsk-tsk, the shame of it the massive pang. Both parents of ours are so the upsetting factors to our hearts; yet fate so cruel makes them cling to our forms with a success so vast that sickens us with extremity. His father the philanderer, my mother the coquettish – both are well in the alliance and so Li and I should produce the partnership of own where our heart hurt could rejuvenate without the luggage of annoyance (our parents surely) will gain no dominance in the toy of theirs: our lives. Yes manipulated is poor Li for the bastard father is ill in refinement and ponders him as great, please, spare the pompousness meant only as nausea for the reward: finer men are in existence like the son you possess Mr. Shyaron and only you may not the stupidity actions of yours are yet mine eyes dart not at opposite directions, I am not to see illusions were truly gives a face blatant to observe. My mother's views are similar yet pity I do her more than the father of new for coarseness was her marriage of prior and silly was her presumed affections. If with ease people tend to the choice of mistake than the intellect within is but to remain asleept, my mother's charm not the deceased yet so profusely scatters that terms as "cheap" are frequent details of it. Is dignity too hard to possess? How so our innocence bears such weight then why is the mind's maturation such evolving sadness? We are but mortals yet use we must our choice for it is the treasure so thoroughly needed. Like mine choice to earn the love of Li is the choice most precious.

' Hmmm, what are you I must ask?' talking to myself the most odd action and directed it was to a paper's piece. I am seated beside my darling and he had forgotten his possession. The paper's piece was the folded yet short as one of studies, the presumption of course was scribbles. _Wonder what toys in mind of his…creative my love is I_ _know for hours at home he produces sentences in a journal so well in keeping, I am proud of my lover's intellectual pace_, I am the one keen to do reading as moments in this category are blissful to the heart.

It is a line or two as it seemed but prominence it must have and so I was to scan it with passion and focus for it would grant details of my lovber's heart and learning more of the gentle piece is longed by me. The scripture so elegantly cursive, so not wavering in adequacy and my soul's tempest so not stopping as such perfection so high for the mortal heart. I am to scan thoroughly so words were read:-

' _Please gentle friend view me so with delight and not repulsion: I am the one desolate of elation without your eyes on mine face, smiles so with sweetened lips that are but the strawberry to my heart. Friend, you taught me companionship; friend, teach me you did of isolation and both are appreciated. What ails you now sweet friend? What question you wish to be made? Ask me all: Suspect me: Blame me: Beat me: but my passion will contain loyalty and never sever it will, your love gave these eyes of blindness so the formula of love and hope endless – such lights were lost and were lingered for the affectionate soul of yours. Never shall I taint for the Angel's Halo is Truly You_.'

What statement? What heart's golden gate so flooded? Do mine eyes deceive? This could be love's confession? A romantic monologue: to the passion of heart? What meaning is so possessed by this? Li is so the fused here with core, what wonders roam in heart that whispers so yet in audibility so the silent? Investigation is the creature meant to be ally and so use it I will for favor for heart is to be required. But the verse is the priority and its owner a top one of option. Li is to be sought and no fortification must feel tolerance, as I note with carefulness, love sees no fortified wall yet poisons it to destruction. I am not fell fear or anxiety in closeness for the power so given in love's attire extinguishes all those obscenities.

' The poem is a nice one, is it of your formulations – or is it a poem of another's?' voice of known so presented let thoughts go to hide as private were their mannerism and to scan I was as surprised I was – had one read this poetic statement of a feeling aside mine eyes, yes, yet why he? What was his bother? Could he stop the annoyance for now I am irked at the obtrusive interloping so performed: but with silent quizzicality I stared with question so answer he could but then I was to speak as sentences were to be there.

' Huh, I – I don't know what you speak of Zachary, I'm truly perplexed.' I am confused with irksome attributes, never was the interloper expecting true kindness from me yet for façade was I to behave delicately but I loathed the boy in presence. My personal artifact not his to investigate – his daring nerves must be snipped and his mouth so sewn.

' Well It's a nice confession of feelings do you know of _The Lady Of Shalott_, of a knight's secret admiration and a Lady's life so destroyed of her love or so it seems.' Zachary talked of a poem known with healthy knowledge yet I denied the love's negativity so said, for what love he knew off I know it as rubbish wit devised by mind's envy at other fortunate beings who love even with singularity. My irksome eyes were not shown so continue he was to of his nonsensical things, ' Yes, Yes, poor she was the beautiful seamstress whose heart so trapped in the illusion. But as life was lived short vengeance was to be made on that knight yet her clutches has not been the keen even in present so she wanders now at present seeing boys of fancy as her knight and sewing a dagger to their silhouettes so in reality they are to stabbed profusely for her love they had acquired, her life she had lost. So the witch when realizing her error seeks her knight not knowing of his death and so blinded by the revenging tools and is administered by them. So young boys are forbidden by aged relatives to escape the use of a park with pond at night, for the scenario of Shalott holds similar presence or else the dagger will be their deaths. Owww!'

Ear was caught by hand and inward smile was given for Chelsea abused the bastard interloper with the punishment most worthy of the action he so was executing and squeak was she appalled at his tasks, ' Zachary! You idiot! What lies are the spawn of fantasies now! You insane boy with love on fiction so intense! If ridiculous occurrences were to be the demonstrated actions of need you would surely hold lead! Meiling – oh, Meiling please forgive such treacherous ploys written in unconscious by a boy of such passionate influences! Surely you must be rescued as he scares all with tales illusion from mind so penchant for a believer. The Lady Shalott is but a poetic endearment and not a ghost so keen to see the perishing the lives of men unless Zachary might wish to be such sacrifice then only a kill of one will follow and I might play as the Shalott witch so waiting to give the end to the persistent, nonsensical boy. Now Zachary come with me you shall come for fate recommends safety in which devilish glows may not reside (yours in the particular statement), so we leave now before the wielding of another tale of fictional pieces.'

As dragging was to be done Zachary looked the keen in the continual though yearning to make the jaw shatter was mine desire. How dare eyes of his so scan my article in possession? Was he not to know candid manners? Yes, once in life mannerisms will convert as I am not to lose this involvement of treachery and keep it in the memories of all wretched things. I am now to look for love as Heart must ache with the annoyance of the vanishing climate in which Li's spirit dwells. Him in place where my soul flourished not gave bruises so with deepest effect that death is but felt in the halves for how one can be blind to the affections of one so with the proximity beneficial? He the observer quick in the practice of scrutiny in high missing my love, something in environment feels hard in the chill, investigate I must, figuring in full all motives for ignorance must be accomplished as love will not be in losing factors. So with such resolution exit the school I was to and seek Li.

My love pines for him whence another could ever perceive. Why? Why? Was he never to sight passions of mine for him? Conversion of such incident must be given fully as experience of solitude not mine desires for life of now. He must be the one knowing of passions deep within and with wholeness answer will be granted as I frail not in speaking heart's strongest wish to be with individual so perfect for the love heavenly… Now destination of his must be sought with the profuseness but not now will confession be made though heart dares it at the present of the situation, appropriate measures are the required assets for the words should be in constant rhythm as expressions are so done. Yet promise of the love to be gained must be with effect of forever…Defeat will not be the grant of mine as Li will be the possessor of the heart beating within and so his I will contain…

* * *

_** His Point Of View **_

' Do you wish to go to the world of the window?' I ask so to not see the unease gather in more for not resting is her heart as their drums I hear even being the other form. I feel the way of the manner as she is the individual worried and I pray frustrations are to depart with quickness as me they so concern with same effects. She was near window to gaze with pining; the evidence so called from the orbs that are beauties. I shall ask her with utter property of her desires will not be hindered as I am the one to accomplish the yearnings of them.

' No, I believe my confinement is the best for all fools are to be incarcerated and never to see joy-lights of day or night.' She was the one answering with icy combinations that I believed not in her spoken statements. What Incarcerations should one receive? A fool she is not but why so called?

' Sakura.' I am to do the beginning to placate, I fear her heart with beasts savage with no rays of merciful thoughts so to be owned and fear I was with tremendous expression as her heart the concern fort of time ageless may be in the crumbling death if she so speaks as such, ' Sakura, please –'

' No Li.' She was to be risen in the tone of softness she so possesses, was the she the angry one to me? Was disappointed tasks done by I? Was I the one to ail with intenseness? Then so I will accept all punishments in any favor so she desires. Then she looks one worried with strengthened perceptions and continues as explanatory gives force, ' No, Sorry Li you had done no error in which I must be yelling so with passion at you. I am the tired fool so with acts tarnished – I believe my friends and the family so in tortures for me. Eli is not empty in warnings, he will but abuse to heart's gratified extensions whilst I am motive of such! I fear my friends and family will abandon so after their agony! Who will rest with mine demonic trace as I deplete all joys for the horrors' play! I am so frightened that I gaze at window wishing for escape so needed!'

' Sakura, no, think not in the way that so plagues…you have risen no longer the phoenix of ash yet but fiery strength! Let no longer envious' gray deprive you of crimson treasures you so needed in prior! Bear not the tragedies of the failing soul yet soar with the heart renewed with flesh not drained from blood! I plead you Sakura that your worries you must forsake!' I was the yelling one for I did not wish the joy of hers to be the lost precious jewel so wanted and I wished her to know of the consequences so escaped. Why is it she pines for others' life then own? Was she the blind stared one who so limped in manageable sight? Was the plundering torrent of sadness not for leave? Questions were not the spared calamities as in frequencies vast were they to attach.

' I'm sorry for the troubles I bring so in the many. I am confused and confusion is bitter bile's cousin and the mental harbinger to misused logic. I cannot stray to say that hardships are in fancy with me and so I do not toy always the hope light as disappointments are ambushers to the wish so brightened.' She spoke with quietness not in faltered grips as one sad cannot with ease so exit that incarcerated demon's hypnosis yet attempts of long will give the fruits to taste with satisfied tongue.

' Yes, this spirit should be the best suit worn and not the sorrow for it is but shredded and ugly to the eye even ignorant and so smile frequently with light genuine as it is but happiness to me as well.' With chest clutched by hand was statements injected and eyes soon were so closed in thoughts fanciful to the words. How was I the satisfied in misery of hers, never would that occur even if mine heart beat ceases the devilish content never will shut my affection. So in love, Yes, Love – Sakura I love you so with massive proportion that eons couldn't count her name and so she (my love) continues so in journeys unlimited to give birth to the honest fervor I feel so with constancy. Yes, but confession? Will love so be confessed? Never! Never! Such Love will be the pet of secret not the one seduced by audibility in his armoring shines to exit the confession! Love shall be secret and it is with secret she will mate! That so is the decided thought…

Foolish is the one who speaks this, so count me as the one foolish. With heart throb so violent how can concealment conquer such a tempest wild in cycle? Effort I may but if I confess? Will the confession be prime for prologue of the soulful attachment so the doted and so the wanted? Amorous are never my passions yet I confess that darkness at times did show his blatant cape of such and repulsed was I of musing with blackness as the manner but reject I cannot the passion so in heart I love my beloved if she wounds of physical fascination (though never wanting her to be the hurt individual) still my love will seek her companionship. At first in youth my efforts to forget love where practicing lines of telling " I am the victim Of Hormonal changes." Yet belief: of the lines mentioned so were tarnished as heart's every wish desired her sight with the perpetual chances in motion. Sakura, so is my love yet I fear my love is the only in the solo path and not the one mutual. What if the confession made give the rejection with instance? Or after with moment yet with rejection a strong asset involved? Will she be repulsed in confession or the person pitiful? Can angles of expressions of the manner be tolerated? Will heart give permission to the chaotic eyes to gaze me for the shattering spell? Will I not be happy if another aside Eli give her the happy smile so needed? The answer to the question will be a yes as happiness for Sakura is primary affection for mine desire; yet, sadness will escape at moments for the one chosen as special by the heaven hand of God was not I. Yes, the sorrow will elope with the audibility in moments of any unspecified event in motion yet happiness is primary to the mood always. Sakura elated is my heart in leaping activity as the sheep of sleep. I do know if love is so answered by her in mutual displays yet love for her as spoken will be denied not. Her love is of forever ripening and not the temporary radiance with affectionate blood in flow.

' I wonder If Khushi and Madison are not in problematic times,' thoughts were in interrupted means as beauty breaks the silence so the undesired pet, ' I had concluded scenarios to them and pleased they were in most paths to see triumph over, as they title so, the "Pseudo Love's Tyrant".' The smile so the illuminant that love so grandeur is but in heart inner in settlement.

' I am to give hand for their authentic performance of admiration as you are the bird strong in feathers and claws, you are not meant not for the feeble objects and so I praise you strongly so as the resistance to it is but the sin to me.' I confess in partial voice the feelings so clandestine and crimson is the opening to activities of sorted arrangements of the mentioned present, so scarlet were cheeks so of beauty that spirits are to whisper jealousies.

' Arigatou Li,' was she to mention the one blushing in profuseness so the sudden managed task that I took catch the scarlet, ' You are the valiant soul kind to all and admiration of you is but appropriate in means of ways extended from the typical fancy. I so admire you with strengthened eyes in heart as you are the courageous to me for all moments.'

Scarlet is now in but deeper gripping as loved one so speaks the compliment. If tomatoes were to envy mine face perceive my organic foes I so would with ease as now the crimson is so with proximity and none knows of embarrassment in inner cores of invisible paths never to be viewed. Sakura was to stare as face so with blushes does the cause yet manage I did steering of another direction for question if asked may have confession rich as answer. Weak to passionate love I am and none knows the aspect expect God who gives but the implant encoded in prior. I am but to recover after while so slides and give smile for the assured progress despite inner musings of blushes of before. She but smiles in innocence never to be the device so tainted and smile is returned as love is inner whispering of action such. I am but the merry one now to gaze love in special candor and so with expressions were the conversing meant for enjoyable moments. I contemplate in deep as Eli will not be the idle one to the blow so received: a plan is a friend so assured to appear in dark heart unknown of his – preparations I will do for I wish not demise of smile of angel who perpetual is to flow with the tone ceaseless. Would he attack with open eyes not meant for clandestine operations? Or strike he will with sinister blooms of etched black not knowing as prime object? Hmmm, I will muse deep the drawing for Sakura must be the princess preserved and I as friend must see through the impeding confines and bring forth the independent road needed so with abundant yearnings. Eli may seek the throat of mine with the deceptive route as challenge him I did and so as foe my rank eternal flares – fear I do not the cowardice man with love fickle even ant's strength tears with ease and so my devices of plan may prove the healthy fruits in battles so foreseen. Sakura's mind worries still as she knows the cry of such accounts in proximities and yearn she does the violence not appearing yet her knowledge never devises the illusion for Eli must be encountered and knowing the coming of events mentioned she too strengthened mental aspects with physical traits as survive she must. Yet her side is not in emptiness ever as I stand the ground where feet are to be placed.

I could promise stars in all the closeness of protection eternal, my efforts never misplaced in activities of sorts various either than the Cherry Blossom princess's needs in whole.

Never was I to be in the leaving steps as Sakura's heart so clutched, in spiritual messages were not the one in dismissal. I shall be protector as long body serves the task of life and so in all progressions I am to try to be the one fruitful in action determined. The reward is closeness unlimited as Sakura will be in nearness but the dream is not one of perverted attachments as assured I am: that love of passionate romanticism will not be asked as reward for the candor service of protection of always.

There will be love always even in the steps of unrequited plains.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** " Well that is the end of chapter eleven. Li is the person thoughtful and analytical so descriptive I was of his thoughts. It seems the love in Li is endless and even if the love is the unrequited in result he will always be the one engaged to Sakura in any little or gargantuan path, will this be just for a boy as him? Will Ruby ever attain the love of Eli? Will Meiling be treacherous for her affections? Only the passing chapters possess the answers – (yes, if there is any perplexed itches to the scenarios of Eli and Ruby please consult the Author's Note of the chapter three to regain knowledge of the episode) – I'll update as soon the permission of the routine is attained and so Please tell me of your opinions!

* * *


End file.
